Ojichan!
by Chuquita
Summary: Goku's going to be a grandpa, and Chi-Chi is thrilled; especially after she finds out its a girl. Unfortunately for
1. Grandpa Goku?

1:58 PM 5/18/2005  
E-mail: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from dbz ep 289 "Grandpa Goku! I'm Pan!"  
__Pan: My ice cream...  
__Goku: Pan!  
__Pan: (crying)...got eaten by dogs!  
__Goku: Well, well...  
__Goku: Okay, okay. look, Grandpa's giving you his ice cream, so don't cry anymore. _

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: (licking a large popsicle) ...  
Vegeta: (glances over at him momentarily.  
Goku: Would Veggie like my ice cream? (happily holds it out towards him)  
Vegeta: (goes red) GAH? NOT AFTER YOU LICKED IT ALREADY!  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Welcome to the fic everyone! Summer is soon approaching!  
Goku: It's the 21st or 22nd of June, right?  
Chuquita: I think so...  
Vegeta: (grumbles) At least when he gave the kaka-girl/chibi-onna his ice cream he hadn't eaten any of it yet.  
Chuquita: For those wondering, Videl having her first child occurs in this fic. Pan herself is kind of a plothole; having already pre-existed several years ago only to completely disappear off the face of the fic-universe somewhere after "Plushie".  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) How can you completely forget a character that way!  
Chuquita: Hey, Toriyama completely forgot Launch, and he used her a lot more than I used to use Pan.  
Goku: (sniffles) Poor Launch..  
Chuquita: Also, for those wondering what happened with Piccolo Sr, his side-story continues into this fic as well, where he meets up with his son, Dende, and Mr. Popo at Kami's Lookout.  
Vegeta: What about my parents?  
Chuquita: (grins) Two fics from now they'll be back and sent on a hunt for the dragonballs. If they can find them within a week and make their wish by then, they'll be able to stay!  
Goku: YAY! My Toussan and Kaasan! (wags tail) I missed them.  
Chuquita: However, that plot isn't in this story.  
Goku: (pouts) Ohh..  
Chuquita: BUT we have lots of other stuff.  
Goku: That's right :)  
Chuquita: (to audiance) And now on with the fic!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Goku's going to be a grandpa, and Chi-Chi is thrilled; especially after she finds out its a girl. Unfortunately for her, Gohan and Videl are terrified when Chi-Chi offers to be the official babysitter while they're at work, and the couple desperately seeks a babysitter in Pan's grandfathers instead. Meanwhile, Veggie attempts to kick Turles out of his house, seeing his previous "Veggietine's Day" stunt as the last straw. However it isn't going to be that easy. And Piccolo finally meets his father again. But Kami isn't too trusting of Piccolo Sr's appearance, and neither is Dende.

**Part One Chapter Titles: Back to Earth l Labor l Veggie doesn't do well with Goku's dream-world l To the Hospital! l He's a ssj! l Lookout l Fear the Hospital l It's a Girl! l Her name ISN'T Chi-Chi Jr l Quality Time l Piccolo Senor! l Sr and Jr l Babysitters l Bodily Fluids l Veggie's Attempt to Kick Turles out of Capsule Corp l**

* * *

" I can't believe you! You were supposed to follow us directly back home! " Chi-Chi exclaimed in shock as Goku stood

before her still in his bodyguard uniform. Vegeta was off the side leaning against the newly-landed Capsule 3 and whistling

cooly to himself.

" But Chi-chan we did, we just, took the scenic route. " Goku tried to explain.

" The scenic route. " she replied tone-dumb.

" What Kakarrotto means is that while we DID follow you, Onna, we made a larger orbital around you, taking the same

course only further out. " Vegeta explained simply, " Sort of like how the Earth's orbit is shorter than that of Mars but

is basically taking the same trip. What took you a few hours just happened to take us four days. "

" It SHOULD have taken you only TWO days to get back at the most! You don't think I know how long it takes you to get

to and from your ouji-world! " Chi-Chi walked up to him.

" Well you can't be too mad at us; afterall if you knew that then you also knew by letting Kakarrotto ride home with

me it would give us ample more time together. " Vegeta smirked.

Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.

" Platonic-time. " he quickly inserted, nervous.

" Of course. Perish the thought that you two would be breaking the five most important rules on your little trip

home. " Chi-Chi uttered sarcastically.

" Exactly! " Vegeta nodded, " And if such things WERE to happen I can assure you that **I**, the great and powerful

saiyajin no ouji, would be the one in charge of things. " he smirked.

" Not in this lifetime. " she narrowed her eyes at him.

" And what about the possible-future? "

" That was a fluke. " she snorted.

" Uh-huh. Well you see Onna, I plan to pretty much make the majority of that, ah, interesting future, come true;

my planet's been restored, and Kakarrotto can now speak my native tongue; all I need now is a super-powered spaceship and the

rest of our species wished back to life. " he folded his arms, " BWAHAHA! It'll be just like the possible-future; only

platonic. And Kakarrotto will be my bodyguard, not my oujo. "

" Traveling through outer space with Veggie will be FUN! " Goku gushed.

" See? " Vegeta pointed to the larger saiyajin with a grin.

" Lovely. " Chi-Chi said dryly, then turned to Goku, " Have you just accidentally forgotten about the little thing

called your family or did the Ouji cloud your mind with thoughts of warm plush beds and fancy orange capes? "

" It's not like we're going to go NOW, Onna. There's so much to do first. " Vegeta said cheerfully, " Hai,

Kakarrotto? "

" Hai, Veggie! " Goku wagged his tail.

" Besides Onna, due to that delayed yet sudden growth spurt all the demi-saiyajins experianced recently; your

younger kaka-spawn can now easily take care of himself. "

Goten walked by happily; now half the size of Goku instead of a third, " Hi Toussan hi Kaasan hi Veggie-san! " he

chirped, " I'm going over to Trunks's house, he just got a playstation portable! "

" Have fun. " Chi-Chi smiled, " And call me if you stay for dinner. "

" K, Kaasan! " Goten called back, then flew off into the sky.

" Wow, things are going to get very con-fusing around here once he gets to be my size. " Goku sweatdropped.

" Eh, no matter, I can tell the difference between you. " Vegeta shrugged.

" Aww, nan batte pu dei, Veggie! " the larger saiyajin gave him a hug.

" Momo zee itti la senga to pro bal, Kakay. " Vegeta patted him on the back.

" Don't you have someplace to BE right now, Ouji? " Chi-Chi twitched, already able to tell this "Goku-and-the-Ouji

can-now-converse-in-a-foreign-language-she-herself-does-not-know" thing was going to be annoying.

" Nowhere that I can't bring my **favorite peasant** along with me. " the smaller saiyajin grinned.

Goku purred and started to lean forward in his hug, now looming over the little ouji.

Vegeta froze in place and promptly slipped out of the hold for fear of Goku leaning too far and knocking him onto

his back; a position that would be fatal to his semehood, " Well, I think I'll be off to Capsule Corp now to inform Bulma of

my return. "

" Yes, PLEASE go have a talk with the person you ARE in a sexual relationship with and who is NOT Goku-san. "

Chi-Chi said tiredly.

" Can I go too? " Goku asked, watching the little ouji intently.

" No, you've spent more than enough "quality time" in ouji-land this past **month and a half**. " Chi-Chi huffed.

" Of course you can, Kakarrotto. " the smaller saiyajin smiled, capsulizing the Capsule 3.

" YAY! " Goku cheered, running past Chi-Chi and after Vegeta. He slowed to a walk when he caught up to him.

" Oh my God...he wasn't asking my permission at all.. " Chi-Chi said slowly in shock, " He was asking for

the OUJI'S! " she went blue with horror. Goku tried to reach for Vegeta's hand only to have the ouji freak out and fold his

arms while flushing red. Chi-Chi blinked, " I have a phone call to make. "

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" ▫BRING▫...▫BRING▫... "

" Gohan could you get that? " Videl called from the other room.

Gohan looked over at the phone a foot away from him, " Sure. " he picked it up, " Hello? "

" Gohan! " Chi-Chi shouted.

" O.O " his eyes shot wide open and he instantly slammed the phone down on the hook.

Videl poked her head into the living room and sweatdropped at the display, " Who **was** it? " she gawked.

" Kaasan. " he squeaked out.

" Well, what did she want? " Videl asked, sitting down next to him.

" I don't know. " Gohan came out of it, " I just heard her voice and instinctively hung up out of fea..AACK!

KAASAN! " he quickly grabbed the phone and redialed against his will.

" Bad memories, huh? " Videl sweatdropped.

" There's a reason I've been hiding out from her the past couple fics or so. " Gohan laughed nervously, " Hello,

Kaasan? "

" Oh Gohan thank goodness you're there! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " Something TERRIBLE's happened! " she said in a panic.

Gohan braced himself, worried, " W..what is it? "

" Your Toussan's learned SAIYAGO and spent a month and a half alone with the Ouji and now he's asking the OUJI for

permission and not ME and, and, you need to help me keep that evil little Ouji from WINNING! " Chi-Chi cried out, " He's

trying the same evil plot as before only this time he's substituting "bodyguard" for "oujo"! You have to help me Gohan you're

such a brilliant young man! "

" Ohhh, " Videl groaned suddenly, lurching forward, " G..Gohan..I think, I think I'm going into labor.. " her voice

strained as she leaned off the side of the couch.

The demi-saiyajin looked over at her in fright, " Kaasan I gotta call you back. " he hung up.

" NANI! What kind of answer is that! " Chi-Chi gasped in shock.

Gohan helped Videl up and quickly rushed out of the house. He looked at the car for a moment, then turned back to

Videl, " I can get us there faster if I fly. Will you be alright if I do? "

Videl cringed in pain, " GOHAN I DON'T CARE JUST HURRY! "

Gohan lept off the ground and flew determindly off in the direction of the Orange City hospital just 5 blocks from

their home.

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" You know, " Goku said suddenly, breaking the silence as he and Vegeta walked down the road heading for West City,

" If your spaceship plan doesn't work out Veggie, we could always finish building that cottage by the river on Bejito-sei

and live there. " he smiled warmly, " We'd wake up every morning to the sun's rays cascading gently a-pon us through the

window in the roof..and it'd bother Veggie's eyes so he'd turn to the side and cover his head with all the blankets, " Goku

chuckled, " but then I'd nudge Veggie awake anyway and give him a goodmorning hug. Veggie'd smile back at me and after that

we would go outside and fish; and it wouldn't matter if we bathed or not cuz we'd be so soak 'n wet by the time we were done

fishing that it wouldn't even matter. Veggie'd cut the fishes up and cook them in some amazing new way that would be fun to

eat everytime. And then we'd go spar... " the larger saiyajin mused.

Vegeta waddled woodenly beside him now, his face red and a lump in his throat.

" We'd spar for hours on end, until we were so tired that we couldn't swing another punch. We'd take a pre-lunch

nap around then to get some of our strength back, and then we'd go hunt down our lunch in those woods just outside the city.

Veggie 'n I would eat our lunch together and go exploring. Maybe we'd even wander into some of the city shops and buy some

nice things for each other that we'd wrap up as dinner-time surprises. " Goku continued on, " Now for dinner, for dinner we

would go to all the FANCY resturants where they give you multiple spoons 'n forks 'n knives that you don't even use for

anything. Veggie 'n I would order the tastiest stuff on the menu, but no matter how tasty it was it could never compare to

Veggie's cooking which is the best in the whole universe! Just like my Veggie! " Goku sighed.

" ..THAT'S ENOUGH, oh-kay! " Vegeta exclaimed, bright red all over and holding his hands over his chest while his

tail thrashed about behind him. The ouji looked away, " Geez, I wasn't nearly this mushy with you when I explained MY vision

of our future. "

" Veggie? " Goku tilted his head.

" Y..you might as well draw a bunch of frilly non-platonic hearts around it! " he huffed, his whole body shaking.

" Doesn't Veggie wanna hear a-bout the rest of our day? " Goku asked.

" N..NO! " Vegeta squinted his eyes shut, " It's too MUSHY, it caves in my naturally seme core! " he took a deep

breath to try and calm himself down, panting heavily at first but then slowing down to a normal pace, " Why would you want

us to live in some cozy mushy little cottage by a river anyway? " the ouji fought the flush off his face.

" Well, because it would be like where I lived when I was little; before Bulma and the dragon balls, before

everything. " Goku said honestly, " I like where I lived then, Veggie. I liked my little house near the woods by the river.

It was so calm and peaceful...but it was lonely. " he frowned, " It was such a terrible feeling. "

" I know what you mean. " Vegeta sulked, reflecting on several things in his own mind.

" But I know, " the larger saiyajin grabbed Vegeta's hands, stunning him, " I know that if Veggie were with me I'd

never be lonely again! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Uh... " Vegeta stood there, frozen in place. He nervously looked around, trying to avoid the intense gaze of the

peasant directly infront of him, " HEY! " Vegeta said suddenly, freeing his hands, " Race you to Capsule Corp! " he

announced, then rushed off.

Goku grinned, " HAHAHAHA! YAY! I luv races, Veggie! " he laughed, running after him.

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" WOW... " Goten said in awe as he watched the psp screen infront of him, " Trunks this is so cool! " he hit the o

button and sent his car flying across the screen.

" AND it plays movies! " Trunks held up another mini-disk.

" OH MY..RIGHT NOW! " Bulma's voice gasped from the other room. She bounded into the living room with her hand over

the phone, " Trunks, Goten, Videl's going to have the baby. Gohan just called we're going to meet them, Chi-Chi, and Hercule

over at the hospital. "

" Can we take the helicopter? " Trunks asked, grinning.

" We're going to have to if we want to make it to Orange City in time. " she hung the phone up and got her coat on.

" YES! "

" Trunks, I want you to go get Mirai for me while I start the vehicle. Goten.. "

" ..where are you going? "

" ..and can we come too? "

Bulma jumped back suddenly to see Vejitto and Gogeta standing there, " How did you two..oh nevermind. We're going to

Orange City Hospital to see Videl have her baby and yes you can come if you want. "

" Wow, she is having the baby now? " Gogeta said, surprised.

" I wonder what that'd make us in re-lation to said baby? " Vejitto folded his arms, pondering.

" ...I'm not sure. "

" Neither am I. But let's go anyway! " the portara fusion grinned.

" Oh-kay Jitto! "

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" HAHAHA! I'M WINNING! " Goku cheered as he raced down the street towards Capsule Corp; Vegeta a foot or so behind

him.

_:Fine, I don't care if you happen to beat me in this Kakarrotto I feel safer behind you than having you behind me_

_any day.:_ Vegeta thought to himself nervously, then paused when he heard the sound of a distinctive helicopter too low to

the ground. He glanced upward to see one of Capsule Corp's latest creations; a silver helicopter with a red racing stripe,

lifting off of the roof, " Bulma? "

Goku skidded slowly to a halt and spun around to face Vegeta, " Hey Veggie why'd you stop..OH! "

They watched as the helicopter flew in the same direction the two saiyajins had come from.

" Oh that figures. " Vegeta muttered, annoyed, " We finally get home and the entire family flies off in the exact

direction we came from! " he slapped himself on the forehead, " Where could she possibly be going that would require her to

take the helicopter anyway? "

" Didn't you hear? Kakarrotto's going to be a grandfather. "

Goku and Vegeta's heads swerved to see Turles standing there on the front lawn.

" Hey there Seme and Uke, have a good ride home? "

" OOOH! LISTEN YOU.. " Vegeta started out, pointing at him.

" ..I am going to be a granpa! " Goku gasped, leaning overtop of Vegeta from behind in excitement.

" ! " Vegeta's body went bright red and numb, his arm stuck pointing forward while a blank expression covered his

face.

" Yup. I was going to go with the others but I sensed your kis so I figured, why now just wait for Kakarrotto and

Vegeta-san to get here and I'll simply catch up to the others with them. "

" Sounds like a plan! " Goku said cheerfully, " Thank you for telling us a-bout the baby, Turles. I do not think me

OR Veggie would've figured that one out. "

" Not your fault, Gohan and Videl haven't appeared regularly in quite a while. " Turles shrugged, " I feel its my

duty as the still semi-newest addition to our little group to inform you of important plot-points such as your

daughter-in-law giving birth. "

" HMMPH! " Vegeta snorted, " What they SHOULD do is come back regularly and replace YOU! I was doing just fine

earlier today outsmarting and outwitting Onna and I show up here to say hello to Bulma and YOU have the audacity to..to.. "

" ..I haven't done anything to you yet we're only 5 scenes in. " Turles shrugged.

" Oh...well, STOP MESSING WITH THE FOURTH WALL! I don't mess with it and neither should you! " Vegeta snapped, then

turned to Goku, " Come Kakarrotto. We'll TELEPORT out of here so Turles has to fly to the hosptial all by himself. " he

smirked, placing his hand on Goku's shoulder and his other hand on his forehead.

" Veggie that's not very nice. " Goku pouted.

" Neither is calling him calling me an Uke. "

" But Veggie how is it bad? I don't even know what it means? " the larger saiyajin said, confused.

" You don't NEED to know. Its unimportant. " Vegeta nodded, searching out Gohan's ki.

" By the way did I mention I can go ssj now? " Turles grinned wickedly, bursting into ssj.

Vegeta's eyes widened in fear, " HURRY KAKARROTTO HURRY! " he yelped, and with that they both teleported out of the

area.

Turles shrugged, " Oh well, I'll just catch up to the helicopter. "

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" Ah, Earth. " Piccolo Sr said as he walked through the forest just outside of where the passageway had led him,

" We meet again. " he searched out the ki of Mr. Popo and Korin, " Looks like I'm not that far from the lookout after all. "

the older namekian smirked, " And as much as I'd like to re-begin my plots to take over this planet I think it would be best

if I were to drop by the lookout first. " Piccolo Sr nodded, heading off in the direction of Korin Tower and Kami's Lookout.

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" ▫ZZTTT▫ " Goku and Vegeta reappared just outside the hospital where Gohan was standing anxiously.

Goku looked up at the large Orange City Hospital sign stationed infront of the building. The word "Hospital" suddenly

grew large and turned red while a black fog covered the area around the building and lightning crashed in the background

while screams of terror and wicked laughter exploded from the hospital windows, " EEEP! " he jumped up and glomped onto

Vegeta tightly from behind, shaking, " OHVEGGIE! " Goku cried out.

" ... " Vegeta's face went bright red at the larger saiyajin who had practically just mounted him.

" Toussan! Vegeta! " Gohan said, walking up to them only to sweatdrop, " Oh yeah, I forgot about Toussan's fear of

needles, operating tools, and hospitals in general. "

" So did I. " Vegeta squeaked out, trying to nervously pry Goku off his back while avoiding anything non-platonic.

He eventually got Goku off of him several tries later and then gasped for air, " Will you calm down! " he looked over his

shoulder at Goku.

" I do not like hospitals, Veggie... " Goku gulped, " Or having needles injected into various parts of my body.. "

" They're not GOING to inject YOU, Kakarrotto. It's Videl who's having the baby. " Vegeta dusted himself off, " Hey,

waitaminute, " he turned to Gohan, " Why are you out here instead of in the waiting room. "

" ...mom's here. " Gohan said.

" So? " Goku blinked.

" And she's brought her incredibly long list of baby-names; all of which include the word "Chi". "

" Ah, point taken. " Vegeta replied.

Gohan looked around nervously, " For some reason, as scary as she can be when she's mad, she's sometimes even

scarier when she's overly-happy. I'm waiting for Bulma and the others to get here before I go back in. I'm not sure I want to

face her alone. "

" Well Kakarrotto and I don't mind helping you until then. " Vegeta said, then smirked, " Besides if there's anyone

who can bring down Onna from a good mood, that would be me. "

Gohan sweatdropped, " I didn't ask to depress her, I just want help calming her down. "

" Oh. " Vegeta said, disappointed, " I can do that too. " he said, following Gohan back inside only to pause when he

saw Goku still hadn't come after them and was staring at the hospital doors as if they were the gateway to hfil, " Kakay? "

Vegeta walked back out, watching him with concern.

" Veggie I don't wanna go in the hospital. " Goku gulped.

" But they're not going to do anything to YOU.. "

" ..that is what Veggie thinks! But you just wait, I will go in and then need to use the restroom only to be captured

by some ren-e-gade doctor who decides I need shots in every part of my body even the parts needles aren't supposed to go in!"

" That won't happen. " the ouji said comfortingly, " I'll stick with you the whole time. We won't seperate. "

" ... " Goku held out his hand.

" ▫Twitch▫ " Vegeta twitched, knowing what the large peasant wanted, " Kakarrotto I'm not going to hold your.. "

" ... " the saiyain's eyes watered up.

" Fine. You win. " Vegeta said, holding his own hand out and letting Goku happily take it and come inside, purring,

" Man, if I knew we were going to a public place as soon as we got back to Earth I would've at least changed back into my

training uni.. " he looked down to see he was suddenly back in said training uniform. Vegeta turned to Goku to see the larger

saiyajin now back in his orange gi as well, " -uhhh. "

" Thank you for holding my hand in the big scary needle-wielding hospital, Veggie. " Goku chirped.

" You're...welcome? "

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" Ohhhhh, ohhhhhhhh, OHHHHHhhhh.. " Gohan nervously paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room while the rest

of the group waited.

Chi-Chi sat there with her arms folded while watching Vegeta with a glare in her eyes and a strip of duct-tape over

her mouth. Vegeta whistled innocently with his hands behind his head as he leaned against the back of the wall his chair was

propped up before.

Goku sat there, calmed down somewhat, yet still getting awkward vibes from the unusual cleanliness of the room. The

fact that it still smelled like hospital didn't help.

Turles sat on the other side of Goku juggling a lemon, a small Goku plushie, and a small Vegeta plushie. He stopped

using both hands and went just to his right while juggling faster.

" Ohh! " Goku applauded the skill while laughing, entertained.

Vegeta looked over and sweatdropped at just what Turles was juggling.

Goten and Trunks sat in the corner; Trunks now playing the psp and Goten watching.

Vejitto glanced over at the game as well, trying to keep his own nervousness about being in the hospital at bay.

Gogeta was eating a popsicle.

Raditsu flipped through one of the magazines in the waiting room. He glanced over at Bulma, " Do you think I should

get my own car? "

" Hmm? " Bulma glanced over at the open car magazine.

Hercule looked just as nervous as Gohan, only he was sitting down instead of pacing back and forth.

Mirai sat there unsure of what to do.

Bura took another sip from her can of iced tea, " Amazing its so cold in here when it can be so hot outside. What

an air-conditioner. "

" Mr. Gohan Son? " a doctor walked into the room.

" YES? " Gohan said suddenly, turning to face her.

" Congradulations! " she smiled, " It's a girl. "

" HAHA! Thank you doct.. " Gohan reached to shake her hands when Chi-Chi ripped the duct-tape off her mouth and

lept onto her chair in triumph.

" WHOOHOO! TAKE THAT OUJI! " she pointed down at Vegeta, " You may strike me down but I've got a

replacement-in-training! "

" GAAH? Okaasan! She's my daughter, not yours! " Gohan nearly fell over, then paused, " My daughter...HAHA I'm a

daddy! " he grinned, " OH! Videl! Where is..I mean what room.. "

" Just down the hall in room 924. " the doctor smiled.

" Gotcha..I mean, thank you Ma'am for all your help. " he shook her hands again, then bolted from the room, leaving

the rest of the group stunned and Chi-Chi doing a victory dance ontop of her chair.

Vegeta reached his arm out almost to trip her off the chair, then pulled it away, " Eh, too easy and slightly cruel."

he decided against it.

" HOOHA! " Chi-Chi lept off her chair, " I'm going after Gohan to see little Chi-Chi Jr! Meet you guys there! " she

said happily, dashing out of the room.

" JUST BECAUSE ITS A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN THEY'LL LET YOU NAME IT AFTER YOURSELF! " Vegeta called out after her, then

glanced down at his own stomach for and felt a small ping of sadness which he quickly shook off, " Bah...babies. "

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" Awww, she's beautiful. " Gohan said as he sat down in a chair next to the bed Videl lay on while he held their

baby in a blanket.

Videl smiled weakily, " Isn't she. "

The rest of the group slowly made their way in; Chi-Chi trying to push past various others to get inside ahead of

them causing those pushed multiple sweatdrops.

" Hm, " Vegeta glanced over Gohan's shoulder at the baby, " Gohan's inherited dark-kaka-blue hair, Videl's eyes, and

Onna's dark-gray/almost-black eye-color. I'd say she has a semi-semi-good chance of escaping Onna's twisted mental

manipulation. "

" HEY! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, pushing the little ouji to the side, " Aww, " she clasped her hands together, " Hello

there little Chi-Chi Jr, say hello to your Obaasan- "

" Actually, her name isn't Chi-Chi Jr. " Videl sweatdropped.

" HUH? " Chi-Chi blinked in shock.

" HAH! " Vegeta pointed at Chi-Chi in the same way she'd pointed at him earlier, then paused, " No, wait, " he

grabbed the nearby counter and pushed it over to where he'd just stood, then hopped ontop of it and THEN pointed at

Chi-Chi, " HAH! "

" ...▫twitch▫. "

" Her name is Panera. It means "bread". " Gohan explained, smiling.

" Panera...well, I can live with that. " Chi-Chi decided, causing Gohan to sweatdrop. She bent down to the baby

again, " Isn't that right Pan-Pan! "

An even larger sweatdrop appeared on the side of Gohan's head.

" Oh? " Goku peered past Chi-Chi at the baby, then grinned and made a funny face.

" Aha! " the demi-demi-saiyajin happily cried out while Goku wagged his tail.

" See? The child recognizes Onna as a threat and Kakarrotto as "good". " Vegeta smirked.

" Shuddup Ouji, she was just born she's not developed enough to tell those sorts of things. " Chi-Chi muttered, then

got an idea and clasped her hands together, " You know what would be a good idea, Goku-sa? If WE had another baby! "

" NO WAY! " both Vegeta and Bura shouted at once.

Chi-Chi twitched at them and Goku blinked cluelessly.

Vegeta zipped between Chi-Chi and Goku, " Kakarrotto isn't giving you any more of his seeds, Onna! "

_:Interesting:_ Turles thought to himself as he watched the display.

" You can't stop me in these sort of matters, Ouji. " Chi-Chi said, surprised, " **You're** not the one in a sexual

relationship with Goku-san. "

" Of course not! " the ouji's face went bright red, " I have no intention of entering that type of relationship with

Kakarrotto! " he tried to calm down, then smirked, " What I'm saying is Kakarrotto's way too powerful to perform such things

with you. There's too wide a gap in your ki; he'd most likely cause you bodily harm in some way. " Vegeta shrugged.

_:Ah, I get it.:_ Turles smirked knowingly.

" Oh he would NOT! " Chi-Chi stomped her foot down.

" Come Kakay, let's get out of the "big scary hospital" and go someplace **fun**. "

" "Fun", Veggie? " Goku's eyes widened.

" Mmm-hmm! "

" OH-KAY! " Goku glomped onto the smaller saiyajin, then picked him up and opened the window in the room, " I'm

taking Veggie out to have **fun**, everybody! Congradulations on your baby, Gohan and Videl! " he waved to them, then blasted

off out through the window and into the sky.

" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh, I know what Vegeta-san wants.. " Turles grinned plottingly, " And I actually feel up to

helping him get it, if he happens to ask for my assistance. "

Gohan looked over at him, confused, " What? "

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" Hmm.. " Bulma sat back in her chair in the kitchen, taking another sip of her coffee before putting it down. The

group had dispersed back to their homes within the hour. However, Goku and Vegeta still hadn't come back from wherever they

had left the hospital for, " Mirai? " she glanced over at the demi-saiyajin also sitting at the table.

Mirai plucked a cheese-doodle out of the bowl, " Yeah? "

" Do you think I don't spend enough time with Vegeta? I mean, have I really been that neglectful of him lately? "

" ...do you want an honest answer, or for me to just soften the blow. "

" Honest. "

The demi-saiyajin from the alternate future sighed, " No, I don't think you spend enough time with him apart from

fixing his gravity room when something explodes or comforting him when he's confused about Son-san. " he paused, " I don't

think you use work to get away from him, or as an excuse not to be with him, it's more like you know you feel bad about

leaving him alone but the fact that Son's always there to take care of him in your place sort of lessens the guilt. " Mirai

tried to explain, " You want to be with him, but your job keeps taking a higher priority. You only really stopped when he

was kidnapped and we had to rescue him from Brolli. You spent a few days together and then you went back to work like

normal. "

Bulma slumped in her chair and sighed, then suddenly got an idea, " AH! I know! What if I take Vegeta with me to

work! I have a meeting later, I'll see if he wants to come. "

" ... " Mirai sweatdropped, " I was thinking more along the lines of you taking a day off and taking Toussan out for

dinner or something, but... "

" Its decided then! I'll ask him as soon as he gets home. " she nodded determindly.

" Hahahahaha, " voices laughed behind the front door. Goku took the key out and opened the door, coming inside with

Vegeta who was holding a large stuffed neon-blue fish in his arms while they both ate ice-cream cones and wore brand new

sunglasses.

_:When did Son-kun get a key to the house:_ Bulma blinked, surprised.

" HI everybody! " Goku said happily as they entered, " Veggie 'n I went to the beach! "

" And Kakay won me THIS on the squirt-gun game! " Vegeta held up the fish plushie which was nearly half the little

ouji's size, " He beat 14 other people in one shot to win this thing. I'm very proud of him. " he smirked boastfully.

" Aww- I would do ANYTHING for my VEGGIE! " Goku hugged the smaller saiyajin tightly. Vegeta let out a little purr.

" Ah hahahaha... " Bulma laughed nervously.

" Oh! And guess what Veggie did? Guess! " the larger saiyajin said excitedly.

" Uh, what? " Bulma blinked.

" Veggie built a super-big sandcastle and won FIRST PLACE! " Goku gushed, " Show 'um your medal, Veggie! "

" Here hold my fish. " Vegeta held it out.

" Oh-kay! " Goku took the fish.

Vegeta stuck his ice-cream cone in his mouth while reached for his pants-pocket and pulled out a

"First Place: Number 1" blue ribbon, " I'm going to put it in my room on the wall! "

" We took pictures of Veggie's sandcastle and our trip using disposable cameras, but we haven't gotten the pictures

developed yet. " Goku explained, " But even if we weren't able to, we still have the memories to treasure and share- "

" Mmm-hmm! " Vegeta took another lick of his strawberry ice-cream.

" ... " Bulma and Mirai exchanged worried glances.

" So, I, guess you guys had a good time? " Bulma spoke up.

" YEAH! Going to the beach made me forget all about how scary the hospital was! " Goku smiled.

" And it made me forget all about the crazy idea of wanting to...ah...haha, hai! " Vegeta caught himself and started

to laugh nervously.

" Wanting to what? " she asked.

" Nothing! It's nothing, really! " the ouji backed up, " Infact, I..I'm going to go upstairs and use the bathroom,

get cleaned up, that sorta thing! " he then turned and headed up the stairs.

" Can I help wash Veggie? " the larger saiyajin chirped, following him.

Vegeta's face went red, " NO! But you can guard the door so no one else tries to disturb me. "

Goku saluted him, " You got it Veggie! "

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" Hmm... "

" ▫Tap▫tap▫tap▫tap▫tap▫tap▫ " Bulma's fingers bounced about the keyboard as she stared at the screen. The scene

from upstairs earlier had jarred her so she'd decided to distract herself by performing some tests on one of her most

recent inventions. She refused to get uptight and paranoidly jealous like Chi-Chi, or even worse Brolli. So simply letting

it go was the easiest answer she could come up with, " But is it the best one...? "

" ▫Creak▫ "

Bulma looked over her shoulder to see Vegeta halfway down the stairs, his new sunglasses gone, " Hey. " she smiled,

watching him climb down a few more steps into the lab, " So, how've you been? With all that rush to the hospital and then

you two flying off right in the middle of it all I never got to ask you? "

" I've been good. " the ouji smiled contently.

" You look good, not nearly as stressed as usual. "

The ouji walked over to her, " A month away from the two people who drive me absolutely crazy questioning my own

motives'll do that ya. "

" Well I'm still glad you're back. I missed you. " she patted a nearby chair that went to another computer. Vegeta

sat down in it.

" Really? " the small saiyajin blinked.

" Of course! " Bulma gasped, " Why wouldn't I? "

" To be honest I didn't even know if you would notice just how long I was gone. You're barely around anymore anyway."

Vegeta said quietly.

" But Son-kun is. "

He looked up at her.

" And I really, genuinely think that you two...where is Son-kun? " Bulma interupted herself.

" Onna called him up, he went back to her home. " Vegeta visibly sulked.

" HER house? " Bulma mouthed.

" It's not really Kakarrotto's home is it? Shouldn't his home be somewhere he wants to be? Feels comfortable in?

Happy? "

" Vegeta? "

" We talked a **lot**; on Bejito-sei. We've been doing lots to talking in general. Kakarrotto told me earlier about

this little dreamhouse of his he wants to build on Bejito-sei. He's got the whole thing worked out in his head; from the

dimensions of the house to the layout of the rooms to everything. It all sounds so mushy but you can tell he's put a lot of

work into it; planning anyway. " he smiled wryly, " It's like his version of the possible-future spaceship; only its not

something big and shiny and impressive that can blast through the skies at speeds of titanic proportions; it's a house..a

mushy, cozy, comfortable little cottage by one of the major rivers on our homeplanet. And he wants me there with him. "

" Wow...there's something about Son-kun that I didn't know. " Bulma said, surprised.

Vegeta stared off into the lab, " There's a lot about Kakarrotto that you don't know. " he paused, then recanted,

" There's a lot about Kakarrotto that I don't know either. Some of it I'm afraid to find out. "

" Well, you can worry about that another time, hm? " Bulma tried to change the topic, " You know, I have a meeting

later on this evening. Would you like to come with me? "

" To work? " his eyes widened, " B..but you never let me come with you to any of those things. "

" Because you're technically not a fellow scientist or a businessman with a degree or someone with a massive amount

of material wealth. " she sweatdropped.

" HEY! Now that I have Bejito-sei back I can count that last one. " Vegeta huffed, folding his arms, " I just, can't

get to my money right now due to the current situation. "

" Anyway, you are very intelligent so I could probably pass you off as a guest or my personal secretary. " Bulma

decided.

" What about just telling them I'm your boyfriend. "

" Wouldn't fly. You can't just bring random members of your family to meetings when the others there know you have

no knowledge of the topic at hand or have any ability to affect its importance so you'd just be considered a waste of space."

" That's stupid. " he sat back in his chair, " If everyone else is going to be that way I might as well not go and

instead head over to Onna's house to try to save Kakarrotto and maybe take him out for dinner. He really likes those fancy,

expensive resturants. Makes him feel special. " the ouji mused.

" Aw, Vegeta I promise everyone isn't going to be that way. Besides, don't you want to see what I do all day when

I'm away from you and the lab? " Bulma offered.

" ...I have to admit I am a little curious. "

" Then you'll go? "

" Mm...oh-kay! " Vegeta smiled and shook her hand.

" ... " ▫

" ... " Bulma sweatdropped, " What about a kiss? "

" I've had multiple nightmares recently related to kissing so I'm currently trying to avoid it. " the ouji nodded.

" Uh-huh... " an even larger sweatdrop appeared on the side of her head.

" Well, I'm gonna get going now... " he trailed off.

" When you do, could you tell Son-kun I need to give him a checkup? He's way overdue for one. "

" You won't have to give Kakay a NEEDLE, will you? " Vegeta gulped, " You know how afraid of those he is. "

" He won't need any shots, oh-kay! " Bulma sweatdropped, " I just need a few samples of bodily fluids, none of which

need a needle in order for me to get to. "

" That's good to know. In that case I'll tell him as soon as he gets back from Onna's lair. " the small saiyajin

said, making his way back to the stairs but glancing for a moment at the wall of fluid samples; namely the ones with his

peasant's name across them, then turned and went back upstairs.

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" Ah, the Lookout. " Piccolo Sr said as he landed down up on the edge, glancing around for any signs of life and

spotted Dende looking off into the distance on another end of the platform, " Greetings. " he announced, approaching the

younger namekian.

Dende turned to Piccolo Sr in surprised, " W..who are you! "

The older namekian smirked, " I am Piccolo Daimao Sr; father to Piccolo Jr and once ruler of Earth. "

" But, I thought Piccolo's father was dead. " Dende cocked an eyebrow, then caught sight of the ring hovering over

Piccolo Sr's head, " YOU ARE DE..mmph? " the older namekian slapped his hand over Dende's mouth.

" Quiet! " he snapped, then calmed down, " I cannot allow Enma to catch wind of me being in this world. " Sr took his

hand off Dende's mouth, " Are we clear on that? "

" ...yes. " Dende sighed tiredly in defeat, sensing Piccolo Sr's ki, while not as high as Piccolo Jr's, was easily

more than enough to beat the young guardian in battle.

" Now, who exactly are you? I sincerely doubt you're Kami. "

" I'm sort of the "new Kami" actually. " Dende sweatdropped, " My name is Dende, I'm from our homeplanet Nameksei. "

he shook Piccolo Sr's hand.

" A new guardian? Well you certainly seem more fit for the job than your predecessor. At least from what I can tell

from you so far. "

" Um, thank you? " Dende replied, unsure of exactly how to reply to that.

" Dende! " Mr. Popo called out, leaving the house while carrying a potted plant, " Mr. Popo cannot find Mr. Popo's

watering can! Does Dende know where Mr. Popo has left it? "

" Uhh...I think I put it in the storage closet after it rained yesterday. " the young guardian replied, only to see

the genie standing there suddenly frozen in fear, " Mr. Popo? "

" It's PICCOLO SENOR! Ohhhh! Mr. Popo has to warn Kami! KAMI! " the genie ran back inside, nearly dropping his plant

on the way.

" ... " Dende himself paled, " Piccolo's dad, why is Mr. Popo afraid of you? "

Piccolo Sr. only smirked.

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" ... " Piccolo hovered there in the kitchen, deep in meditation. He normally would've chosen the

living room, however that room was directly next to the one where Mr. Popo kept his gardening supplies and since the genie

had been in the middle of going through it when Piccolo had originally come inside to meditate, he'd picked a different room

away from the noise Mr. Popo was inadvertently making.

" PICCOLOOOOOOOO! "

" AARGH! " the namekian hit the floor, his meditative state broken, " Yes Popo? " he twitched, getting up and

dusting himself off.

" Mr. Popo must speak to Kami! It is an emergancy! " the genie said, looking startled.

" Yes Mr. Popo. " Kami's voice said.

" HEY! " Piccolo interupted him, " There isn't anything you can't say to Kami that you can't say to me. Besides this

is my body he's sharing. "

" What about me? " Nail sweatdropped.

" Oh, Nail too. "

_:They always forget about ME.:_ Nail mentally sighed.

The genie gulped, " Kami, "

Piccolo sweatdropped.

" Piccolo Sr has somehow escaped from otherworld and is outside on the Lookout **right now!** " Mr. Popo said.

" WHAT! " Kami gasped, " HOW CAN THIS BE! "

" You're so overdramatic. " Piccolo muttered, then turned back to the genie, intrigued, " My father's outside? "

" I WON'T HAVE ANY PART IN THIS! PICCOLO SPLIT ME OFF NOW! " Kami ordered.

" I'll split you off after my father and I compare our ki. " Piccolo said cooly.

" What's so bad about Piccolo's father? " Nail asked.

" Long story. It'd be best for me to tell you about it later than Kami; his view on the entire thing is sort of

skewed due to him technically creating my father by breaking him off of his body. " Piccolo explained as he headed for the

exit.

" So...that would mean Kami's technically both your uncle AND your grandfather? " Nail raised an eyebrow.

" Something like that. "

Kami stayed silent.

Piccolo opened the door to reveal his father standing across the way with a very confused Dende.

" Son. " Piccolo Sr. smirked calmly.

" Father. " Piccolo Jr replied, smirking as well.

" OOOH! I REFUSE TO STAND BY THIS WAY! PICCOLO SPLIT ME OFF! " Kami warned.

" You HAVE absorbed Kami. Interesting. " Piccolo Sr chuckled at the former guardian, then paused, " But how can you

split him off if he's permanently fused with you? "

" Split-form. But it cuts into my own ki so I can't perform it permanently. It lasts about an hour. " Piccolo

explained, then thrust his arms out, " HAAAAAAAAAAAA! " a second Piccolo split off of him, " There. Happy? "

" Very. " Kami said, glowering at Piccolo Sr. He marched up to the dead namekian, " I'm going inside to secure my

valuables and plot your demise. " he said stiffly, then turned around and marched back into the house.

" Wow, they don't get along very well together, do they? " Nail said, surprised.

" ...HAAAAAAAA! " Piccolo split him off as well.

" Oww! " Nail cried out as he hit the floor, " Hey, I didn't ask to be split off too! "

" It's for the best. " Piccolo said wisely.

" ... " Nail sweatdropped, " Uh-huh. "

" So father, " Piccolo turned to Piccolo Sr, " How did you escape otherworld? "

" I'd give you the details, but seeing as Kami would find out as soon as he's fused with you again, I sadly cannot

give them to you. I can however tell you that there's more ways than one to get out of hfil. " Piccolo Sr. explained,

" Speaking of which I've won over nearly half of Freeza's earnings through poker. I'm comfortably well-off. " he said

proudly.

" Impressive. "

" Why thank you. Say, as long as I'm settling in here for now, do you know how to play? " Sr asked.

" Not really. "

" Would you like to learn how? "

Piccolo shrugged, " Sure. " he said and the two of them went inside, " I could show you my chair from when **I**

ruled over the planet for two full months. "

" Ah, always liked those types of chairs. "

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! "

" Shh! Panny shh its oh-kay. " Gohan tried to comfort the wailing baby in his arms while a tired Videl tried

unsuccessfully to sleep on the nearby couch.

Goku sat backwards on one of the kitchen chairs, watching them, " She cries just like you did as a baby, Gohan. " he

observed.

Gohan sweatdropped, " Thanks Toussan. " he sat down on the rockingchair in the Son home and started to rock Pan back

and forth, " Actually I've been doing a lot of reading up on babies. Crying can mean a lot of different things you know. It

ranges from basic needs such as hunger and comfort to problems like flatulence. "

" Flatulence? "

" Gas. "

" Ah. "

" That would be pretty ironic...if the reason for your crying that drove Brolli insane was because you had gas. "

Gohan sweatdropped.

" Heh-heh-heh-heh... "

" ... " ▫

" Sorry. " Goku smiled cheesily.

" But the doctors didn't find anything wrong with her, so I'm betting its her appetite. Pan's only a fourth saiyajin

so I can't really tell yet if she's inherited a saiyajin appetite or a human one. And I'm afraid of both under or overfeeding

her.. " the demi-saiyajin frowned.

" You should just let her eat as much food as she can and when she's full you'll know! " Goku chirped.

" I, don't exactly know about that.. " Gohan sweatdropped at the idea.

Goku looked around, " Where'd Chi-chan go? "

" I sent her out to go pick up some groceries for the baby. " Gohan told him.

" But, why not just send me? I could get the groceries done a lot faster than Chi-chan could? " he tilted his head.

" We only sent her because it'd buy us some time without her hovering over us. " Videl mumbled sleepily. She poked

her stomach lightly, " Euugh it feels terrible..like a big sack of jello. " she grimaced and rolled onto her side.

Pan's crying started to slow up as Gohan continued to rock her, " Toussan, we were thinking and we decided to ask

you if you would like to be one of our emergancy babysitters. "

" Huh? "

" You know, if for some reason we absolutely needed someone to watch Pan for us for a few hours, we were thinking

you, Piccolo-san, and Hercule can all be possible babysitters depending on whichever one of you isn't busy at the moment. "

" What a-bout Chi-chan? "

" NO! " both Gohan and Videl cried out at once.

" At..at least not until she comes out of this "Chi-Chi Jr" phase of hers. " Videl laughed nervously.

Gohan looked over at his wife incrediously, " You think that's a PHASE! "

" You have not known Chi-chan very long at all. " Goku sweatdropped.

" Uh... " Videl blinked.

" Kaasan gets...really into things; I mean, she's very...persistent, when it comes to getting her way. " Gohan tried

to explain without it sounding so harsh.

" That's why Chi-chan made a rulebook for me to follow. " Goku held up the eeriely thick book.

" Now THAT, I find creepy. " Videl said, pointing to said book, " I mean, doesn't that sorta represent Chi-Chi not

trusting you to make your own responsible adult decisions? "

" Or trust him to make decisions SHE'S happy with. " Gohan sighed dejectedly.

" Just gave you a "studying" flashback? " Videl looked over at him.

" Oh yeah.. " the demi-saiyajin sweatdropped, " I am definately glad I moved out of this house; not that I don't luv

Kaasan, its just that I don't feel on my toes all the time anymore. "

" ... " Goku looked down at the book and tossed it onto the nearby sofa, " Veggie trusts me to make responsible

a-dult decisions. " he pouted.

" Yeah, how was your month with him on Bejito-sei? " Gohan asked, curious.

A small smile appeared on Goku's face, then slowly widened into a huge grin, " IT WAS THE BEST MONTH **EVER!** " he

gushed excitedly, " Oh Veggie and I had so much FUN! We explored the entire planet and I learned saiyago and we made a bunch

of native dishes and hunted the super-huge fish that live on the planet and...oh I could've stayed there with Veggie

forever.. " the large saiyajin mused.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Gohan and Videl stared at him in confusion.

" Yes? " Goku glanced over at them.

" Are you purring? " Videl asked. The loud noise was rumbling throughout the entire room.

" Mmm-hmm. " he nodded contently.

She turned to Gohan, amused, " Can **you** purr? "

" GAH! I don't know! " Gohan flushed with embarassment, " A..at least I don't ever remember.. "

" I think you need your tail for it. " Goku spoke up, " I know how you can get it back if you want it. You gotta

poke the spot directly above your tail-mark in a quick, forceful thrust with your finger. " he explained.

" I'm not sure if I really want my tail back yet. " Gohan laughed nervously.

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ "

Goku sniffed the air, " Veggie? " he walked forward to the door and opened it.

" Kakarrotto! " the ouji smiled.

" VEGGIE! " he hugged the smaller saiyajin tightly, " What brings you here? "

" Bulma needs some samples of your bodily fluids. You're overdue for a checkup. "

" Ah...oh-kay. I can do that! " Goku nodded, " I haven't given samples in a very long while anyway. AND there aren't

any needles involved! " he grinned.

" Well, if you're going.. " Videl trailed off, " Vegeta could you hand me the phone over there? "

The ouji picked up the portable phone and gave it to Videl, " What do you need it for? "

" If Mr. Son's leaving I'm calling my dad over as substitute backup for when Gohan's mom returns from grocery

shopping. "

" You sent Onna grocery shopping to keep her manipulative presence away from your baby; smart thinking. She should

be gone for at least 3 hours. " Vegeta smirked.

" Heh.. " Videl trailed off, then started to dial her father's home phone.

" Well, I guess we'll see you later, Toussan. " Gohan waved to them with his free arm.

" See you later Gohan! " Goku waved back, then picked Vegeta up under his arm and sensed around for Bulma's ki,

" Come Veggie! " he grinned, then teleported them both out of sight.

" You can? Oh thank goodness! " Videl exclaimed. She turned to Gohan and put her hand over the phone, " Dad can get

here within the hour. "

" Great! "

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmm hmmhmmhmm... " Goku hummed happily as he sat in the waiting room of Bulma's lab.

" Here you go Son-kun. " Bulma said, entering the room while carrying a 64oz bottle of water, " Just drink this down

and I'll be with you in a moment. "

" K! " he replied, then screwed the top off the bottle and started to chug the water inside, " Mmmm- AH! " the large

saiyajin finished the huge bottle of water in under a minute.

Bulma poked her head back into the room and sweatdropped, " Wow that was quick...guess I shouldn't have been

surprised. " she adjusted her lab coat, " Now, " she walked up to him, " I just need a few samples from you. " she pulled out

a cup and handed it to Goku while keeping its top, " Spit please. "

Goku did so, then gave Bulma the cup back. She placed the top on tightly, stuck a label on it, and placed it on a

nearby counter.

" Now, " she took out a slightly larger cup, " I'm pretty sure you know why I gave you that unusually large bottle

of water. "

" You got it Bulma! " Goku took the larger cup and headed off to the lab's bathroom, closing the door behind him.

" So? "

" ACK! " Bulma nearly fell over at the voice behind her. She whipped around to see Vegeta standing there, " Vegeta

what are you doing in here? Goku's in the "releasing his various body liquids" stage of his checkup! "

" OH? " the ouji's eyes suddenly widened.

Bulma groaned, " Not **that**. We're not to **that** yet. "

Vegeta sighed with relief.

" Here you go! " Goku chirped, suddenly standing there holding said cup of yellow liquid.

" Thank you, Son-kun. " Bulma capped it, labeled it, and placed it along the row with the container of spit, " And

now the last one. " she whipped out a humongous container, bigger than the size of the human head, and handed it to him.

Vegeta's jaw hung open at the sheer size of the container, " T..that can't possibly be for..FOR.. "

" Alright Son-kun, just take your time and call me when you're done. " Bulma patted him on the shoulders.

" Oh-kay! " the large saiyajin nodded, then glanced over at Vegeta and smiled warmly, " ▫Sigh▫... "

" AAAGH? DON'T STARE AT ME BEFORE YOU GO TO DO WHAT I ASSUME YOU'RE GOING TO GO DO! " Vegeta sputtered in shock,

his face going bright red.

" Uh-huuuuuuh... " Goku wagged his tail lazily behind him as he tilted his head contently.

" Ah haha..ha...uh-huh. " the ouji nervously laughed back. He quickly grabbed Bulma and pulled her off to the side,

" Do you REALLY need a seed sample from him RIGHT NOW! " he whispered.

" Well, yeah, I need to make sure he's healthy. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" OOOH! Don't you know Kakarrotto has to think naughty thoughts to get you that sample! " Vegeta exclaimed in a

panic.

" Not necessarily; you don't KNOW if its naughty.. " she trailed off.

" Hn.. " Vegeta glanced back at Goku with suspicion. Then looked away, " F..fine. Do what you want. I'm going back

upstairs to get my ears and eyes as far away from Kakarrotto until his checkup is completed. " he nervously made his way

up the stairs.

Goku and Bulma stood there for a moment, then Goku shrugged happily and went into the bathroom. Bulma sweatdropped.

dl

/dl  
dl

/dl

" Ohhhhhh.. " Vegeta groaned uneasily as he lay there on the couch, tossing and turning.

" Hey there, Uke. Having some sleep problems, hmm? "

A vein bulged on the ouji's forehead, " Go away, this is none of your concern. " he hissed at Turles; the ouji's face

smushed against a pillow.

" What was that? " Turles tilted his head curiously, not hearing him with the pillow muffling Vegeta's voice, " You

want to have your very own kaka-baby? "

Vegeta whipped around and turned to face him, " I SAID NO SUCH THING! "

" Oh, but you were thinking about it earlier. I can tell these things...the way you got all defensive when Chi-Chi

suggested to Kakarrotto that he impregnate her for a third time...and how later on you mentioned that going to the beach

allowed you to temporarily take your mind off such thoughts of becoming pregnant... " he said cooly.

" Listen you! " Vegeta jumped to his feet, " First off, I do NOT want a kaka-baby; your deductions are wrong!

Second, I CANNOT have a kaka-baby because my naturally SEME body is not equipped for such things! And THIRD, if anyone

should be the one having this hypothetical 3rd "fusion-baby"; it would be Kakarrotto! NOT ME! "

" Uh-huh. " Turles said, unfazed.

" ...I could talk til I was blue in the face and you still wouldn't believe me, would you. " Vegeta said

incrediously.

" Sorry Vegeta-san, not my fault you're in denial about your own ukedom. " Turles shrugged.

" OOOoOH! I'M NOT AN UKE! AND, AND YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN **BE** HERE! " Vegeta sputtered, " You were supposed to be out

of this house TEN MONTHS AGO after your arm healed from our battle against you! And yet you're still here! WHY! WHY WON'T

YOU JUST PACK UP AND LEAVE BACK INTO OUTER SPACE! "

" Oh, I will. "

" Y..really? " Vegeta blinked, surprised.

" Mmm-hmm, just admit you're an uke, and I'm outta here. "

" GAH! NO WAY! I'm not an uke! " the ouji sputtered.

" Then it looks like I'm staying. " Turles smirked.

" Errr, NO! You won't darken my chances of possible-future-platonic-semehood any longer! " Vegeta announced

overdramatically.

" ...can you even really link that many words together and still have it work? "

" SILENCE! " Vegeta exclaimed, " I refuse to deal with your twisted evil in my own house a minute longer! " he

exclaimed, his ki charging up, " For ten grueling months you have slowly but surely inserted a level of doubt into my

previously unquestioned semehood! "

" That would be level 3. " Turles grinned at him, speaking up.

" And I will not stand by and watch my semedom decay any further! TURLES, ah, whateveryourlastnameis, I'M KICKING

YOU OUT OF MY HOME ONCE AND FOR ALL! " Vegeta pointed heroically at the evil type-3 saiyajin.

* * *

1:35 AM 5/24/2005  
**END OF PART ONE!**

Vegeta: (grinning excitedly) **Do** I get rid of him?

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Veggie..

Vegeta: (sighs dejectedly) That's a "no" then, huh?

Chuquita: I can't tell you and spoiler a chunk of the next chapter, Veggie.

Vegeta: Huh...(thinks) Can **I** write a chunk of the next chapter?

Goku: I wonder what it would be like if Veggie wrote a story...

Vegeta: (grins) It would be a masterpiece Kakarrotto! I'd call it "The Epic of the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji"! Or,

"Vegeta-sama's Semetastic Victory"; something like that.

Goku: Heeheehee.

Vegeta: And you, my favorite peasant, would be the very first one to get to read it.

Goku: YAY!

Vegeta:)

Chuquita: ... (blinks) (perks up) And on that note, we leave you with Part 1! (to audiance) See you sometime next week with

Part 2, everybody!

Vegeta: (musing) Perhaps one day I shall write a story...

Goku: I'd call mine "Veggie 'n Me!"

Vegeta: (flushes in the cheeks) ...

Goku: Haha, BYEBYE!


	2. Veggie'Related Schemes

1:37 PM 5/25/2005  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from _"I-Ke-Na-I Urara Magic; N-O Beautiful Magic"  
__(Gohan) Huh? What, mom? I don't feel too good  
__(Chi-Chi) Drumroll please! Look at this  
__(Gohan) Huh? What is that?  
__(Chi-Chi) I ain't surprised you asked What's this This is a handy karaoke  
__(Gohan) Sigh--- I got a bad feeling about this  
__(Chi-Chi) What are you mumbling about in there Now once you clear the table go we'll go on top of it  
__(Gohan) But why? I know we shouldn't be stepping on the table  
__(Chi-Chi) Aren't you listening to what mom's saying The table is our stage!  
__(Gohan) Hoo-kay Swell The last time we went to the karaoke everything went nuts  
__(Chi-Chi) Hey look Hold on to this mike Here's the switch And here's the switch for the cassette Well Gohan-Chan __We're gonna practice with this handy karaoke then we'll go the karaoke bar  
__(Gohan) A... Let's call it off__The last time, the staff at the karaoke bar had a headache with us __Imagine one person alone singing fifty whole songs... _

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: (chirps) And that's why Gohan moved out of our house...well, one of the reasons.  
Vegeta: (grins) Did Onna get kicked out of said bar?  
Chuquita: We'll never know.  
Vegeta: (thinks) I can't really imagine singing fifty songs in a row...that's gotta be around 4 or 5 cd's worth.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Imagine how many cassettes..  
Vegeta: (pales) O.O  
Goku: (blinks) I am not even sure if I can sing..  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) Are there any songs where he sings? As an adult I mean. I know he has a couple of 'um as a chibi.  
Vegeta: Chibi Kakarrotto's singing voice...is horribly off-key... (twitches slightly) (pauses) However I don't think as an adult he would be that bad at it.  
Goku: (wags his tail) Veggie's mushy song's my FAVORITE-  
Vegeta: (flushes) Let's, not speak of that right now.  
Goku: (blink) ...  
Chuquita: I wrote a "song" for his pov on da a little while ago.  
Vegeta: The end of that song frightens me.  
Chuquita: ...it ended with "I--"  
Vegeta: Exactly.  
Chuquita?  
Goku: Veggie confuses me.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyway, welcome to Part 2!  
Goku: YAY!  
Vegeta: (is eagerly anticipating and hoping he'll get Turles thrown out of Capsule Corp in this chapter) :D  
Chuquita: You don't know whether or not that'll happen, Veggie.  
Vegeta: What if I'm really really nice?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: (pats Goku kindly on the shoulder)  
Goku: (glomps the Veggie tightly) Mmmm-  
Vegeta: Eh...eh...eh...  
Goku: I luv my Veggie!  
Vegeta: Y--yes, yes you do, now, if you don't mind, would you please let go?  
Goku: (does so)  
Chuquita: And now for Part 2!

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Goku's going to be a grandpa, and Chi-Chi is thrilled; especially after she finds out its a girl. Unfortunately for her, Gohan and Videl are terrified when Chi-Chi offers to be the official babysitter while they're at work, and the couple desperately seeks a babysitter in Pan's grandfathers instead. Meanwhile, Veggie attempts to kick Turles out of his house, seeing his previous "Veggietine's Day" stunt as the last straw. However it isn't going to be that easy. And Piccolo finally meets his father again. But Kami isn't too trusting of Piccolo Sr's appearance, and neither is Dende.

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: Kicked out? l Turles Returns l You let them run off together! l Kami's Suspicions l Back-Rubs l Take your Ouji to Work Day l Nani? l Something in common l Mommy l Veggie's Plot to Prove his Semeness! l Number 6 l**

* * *

" Umm, Vegeta-san? " Turles raised a hand.

" YES? " Vegeta announced, still in heroic-seme mode.

" Technically, you can't kick me out. "

" WHY NOT? "

" Because this isn't your house. "

" ... " Vegeta's posture went limp, " Oh. " he said, looking around and feeling slightly embarassed, " Excuse me

for a moment. " he said, then dashed off back to the hallway and opened the lab door, running down the stairs, " BULMA! "

" Yes? " she said as the ouji reached where she stood.

" I need you to come upstairs and kick Turles out of this house. " Vegeta pointed upstairs with a stubborn pout on

his face.

" What! " she gawked.

" He's been here for 10 months; he has his own spaceship and his arm has long since healed! It's time for him to go."

Vegeta nodded confidently.

" ... " ▫

" And he ACTUALLY THINKS that **I** want to have Kakarrotto's ba-- "

" :) " Goku stood there beside the two of them wagging his tail and holding a full jar of seeds, " I'm done! "

Vegeta stared bug-eyed at the jar, shocked.

" Thanks Son-kun, just put it on the table over there. " Bulma instructed.

" K! " Goku set the jar down, " WOW do I feel so refreshed! I don't remember the last time I've done that! " he

chirped.

" Y--you don't re-- " Vegeta sputtered in disbelief.

" Last year I think. " Bulma tried to recall, " You gave me a sample two checkups ago. "

" AN ENTIRE YEAR! " the ouji gawked, " But, I mean, what about Onna? " he looked at Goku.

" Chi-chan's afraid I'll accidentally hurt her if we tried it again. Be-sides its not as fun as when I first started

living with Chi-chan cuz now I'm so strong that I have to hold back nearly all my ki to a-void accidentally spraining her

muscles or breaking a bone and... " he trailed off, " Poor Chi-chan. "

" Heh-heh-heh, yeah, poor Onna. " Vegeta snickered, then glanced over at the huge, filled-to-the-brim jar and

frowned, " POOR Kakay... " he said, hurt.

" ▫Sniffle▫ " Goku sniffled.

" Anyway! " the ouji said, quickly changing the topic, " Bulma I need you to come upstairs with me and kick Turles

out of the house. "

" I'm not going to kick him out for no reason Vegeta. " she sweatdropped.

" Well I do have a reason! And that reason is that he's undermining my semedom. " Vegeta pointed accusingly upstairs.

" Vegeta you barely even USED the words "seme" and "uke" before Turles showed up! Infact I recall you asking me not

even a year ago which I thought you were more of! " Bulma exclaimed.

" Really? " the ouji said, surprised.

" Yes! " she replied, " Now listen, as long as YOU know you aren't in a non-platonic relationship with Son-kun,

there's no way either of you can hold either title. Right? "

" What about platonic-uke? " the ouji gulped.

" You made that one up. "

" ...oh yeah. " Vegeta blinked.

" There, now don't you feel better? " Bulma smiled.

" Mmm-hmm! " the ouji nodded.

" And you understand what to do concerning Turles? "

" Hai! " Vegeta contently replied, " Thank you Bulma. " he smiled warmly, hugging Goku.

" ... " Bulma sweatdropped, " Why are you hugging Son-kun? I'm the one who just gave you advice. "

" ▫Purrrrrrrr- ▫ " Goku purred contently, " Veggie... "

" Oh. " Vegeta squeaked out, flushing red. He quickly let go of Goku, " Ah, hahaha, sorry Bulma. " he then gave her

a quick hug, " It was a reflex. "

" Alright. " she said uneasily as he headed back upstairs.

" So, what'd she say? " Turles said cooly as Vegeta made it past the stairs and into the hallway.

" Heh, she said "yes"! " Vegeta smirked.

" WAAH! " Bulma fell over.

" Oh-kay, maybe she didn't say "yes" to the question of "Should I kick you out of the house"; but the word was

uttered nonetheless! " the ouji puffed out his chest with pride.

" You know in order to do this you're going to have to clean out my room. " Turles smirked back at him.

The ouji looked over at the door to Turles's room. A lightning bolt crashed around it as an evil aura similar to the

one the type-3 saiyajin gave off hovered over the area. Vegeta let out a small whimper.

" I don't know WHY you think trying to kick me out of this house is going to make the fact that you're brimming with

ukeness go away. " Turles folded his arms, confused.

" It WILL! Out of sight, out of mind, right? If you're not here to cause me to question myself then everything will

go back to normal! " the ouji exclaimed.

" Normal? And what would that be? " he tilted his head, amused, " If what I've heard from various other members of

your little circle is true, I came in just after the end of some climactic "oujo" mini-arc? "

" I wouldn't exactly call it a MINI-arc; it lasted about 2 years; Kakarrotto thinking an "oujo" was a platonic

"best friend" and desperately desiring to be one so that I would think of him on equal footing the way he does me; which I

think at this point we do. " Vegeta explained, then paused, " But I swear, if I choose between Kakarrotto wanting to be my

"oujo" and you trying to manipulate me into ukedom, I would go back to that "oujo" arc right this very moment. "

" Hai, but it must've been very painful on your mind to keep such a big secret from Kakarrotto; not telling him the

truth for so long. Not telling yourself the truth-- "

Vegeta twitched, starting to flush red, " That's it! I'm going into your room and emptying the entire thing! And

after that I'm tossing you and your luggage and your spaceship out of this house! " he stormed semi-bravely to the door and

flung it open to reveal...a partially-messy room that seemed slightly similar to Goku's in basic set-up; with the exception

of the laptop computer in the corner of the room with a digital camera hooked up to it, " ...you have a computer. " he said

in shock.

" Yup! "

" With..a modem. "

" Uh-huh. "

" You have access to the internet. "

" That's how I send my photos. " Turles said cooly.

Vegeta lept infront of him, frightened, " YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE ALLOWED TO HAVE LEARNED OF THE INTERNET! NONETHELESS

USE IT ON A REGULAR BASIS! "

" Would you like to see the magazine's website? One of my photos of you made the cover, Vegeta-san. " Turles grinned

cheekily.

The little ouji gulped at imaginary versions of what such a cover to such a magazine could possibly look like, " Wha-

What type of magazine would-- "

" --if I may jog your memory; it happens to be the one you encountered during your short-lived underwear-modeling

career. Photography's such an entertaining hobby. " he whipped out a magazine, " Would you care for a copy? "

Vegeta peered over at the cover and his face instantly went bright red, " ... "

" This one was taken back during type-3 saiyajin mating season if you recall. " he said smoothly.

The little ouji began to squirm in place as he stared at the photo; it was of himself and Goku sleeping in the

official Ouji bedroom, the larger saiyajin positioned behind him with his stomach to Vegeta's back and his arm around the

ouji's waist, " Ehhhh... " Vegeta squeaked out as he rolled the magazine up and tossed it into Turles's room, then slammed

the door shut and thrust his arms forward in an attempt to literally push Turles out of the house, " Unnngh! "

" What about my things? "

" I'll ship them to wherever your new home happens to be! " Vegeta sputtered, slowly but surely pushing the larger

saiyajin out of the carpeted hallway, then having a relatively easy time once he got to the tiled floor, " Heh-heh-heh..time

to say goodbye! " he opened the front door and gave Turles a quick push outside.

" ▫SLAM▫! " the door slammed behind him.

Turles shook the handle to discover the door was locked. He chuckled, amused, " See you this afternoon, Vegeta-san. "

he said, flying upwards and off in a familiar direction.

Vegeta stopped for a second, then zipped over to the window and smushed his face against it to see Turles flying off,

" Ha...haha...BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT WORKED! " he hopped off and pumped his fists into the air, " I kicked Turles out of the

house! I **WIN!** " Vegeta gushed, then rubbed his hands together viciously, " How I do so enjoy WINNING! " he let out a large

purr, " I have to tell Kakarrotto! " the ouji excitedly decided, " KAKA-- "

" --HI Veggie! "

Vegeta nearly fell over to see Goku suddenly behind him. The ouji shook the flush off his face only to have it

return triple-fold at the sight of what Goku was holding in his hands, " Is that a small jar of your seeds. " Vegeta said in

disbelief, pointing to it.

" Yeah, the big jar I filled kinda overflowed so...Bulma said I can keep the extra. " he chirped, holding out said

jar.

" Lovely. " Vegeta squeaked out, a little apprehensive of being too close to the jar, " Anyway! I threw Turles out of

the house! For good! "

" Why'd Veggie do that? " Goku tilted his head.

" Well--ah, because he was a threat to my semehood! That's why! " the ouji nodded thoughtfully.

" But didn't he use his spaceship to help us get to the Big Meanie's ship so I could save Veggie? "

" ... " ▫

" Without Turles, I do not know how I ever would've found you. "

" ... " ▫

" STILL! He kept trying to convince me I was an uke. AND I KNOW I'M NOT! " the little ouji wailed, then glomped onto

the larger saiyajin for comfort.

" Maybe if Veggie would tell me what an uke is, I could help him? " Goku offered.

" No. " the ouji said in a little voice, " Turles isn't here so I don't have to worry about it anyway. "

Goku rubbed the top of the smaller saiyajin's head. Vegeta calmed down a little, " Would Veggie like to come out in

the backyard and play with me? Would that make Veggie feel better? "

Vegeta nodded.

" Oh-kay! " the larger saiyajin pumped his fist in the air, " Let's go outside! "

" But, first let's find a place to safely set your jar of seeds down. " Vegeta pointed to the jar.

" Hai! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahh.. " Turles took a deep breath as he flew through the air, " I suppose I could use some fresh air anyway. " he

said thoughtfully, then spied the capsule house down below and landed on the doorstep. He smirked and knocked on the door.

" Hello? " Raditsu opened it.

" LACKEY! " the evil type-3 saiyajin smiled wickedly.

" ... " Raditsu's eyes widened in fear and he instantly shut the door on Turles's face, then bolted the inside of the

door and held his back against it, " What do you want? " he called out from the other side of the door.

" Oh, nothing much. "

The larger saiyajin blinked to see Turles suddenly in the nearby kitchen opening the fridge and looking around inside

it. He closed the door and scanned the freezer for snacks, taking out an ice-cream cone.

" You see, Vegeta-san kicked me out of Capsule Corp--locked the door behind me infact, " Turles tore the wrapper off

the ice-cream cone and took a large bite out of it, " So I've decided to live with you now, _room-mate_! "

" **NANI!** " Raditsu nearly fell to his knees in shock.

" You know we really don't see enough of each other. What would you like for dinner, Lackey? I'd like to find out

where my skills stand on culinary earth-foods.. " he trailed off only to be suddenly tugged upward by Raditsu, who was now

holding him frustratingly under his arm while preparing to teleport with the other, " Yes? " the evil type-3 saiyajin

smirked.

" ▫ZZT▫! " Raditsu teleported them both out of the house and back to the front of Capsule Corp. He viciously

pounded his fist on the door.

" How forceful you are. " Turles commented slyly.

" Shuddup. " Raditsu twitched, increasingly uneasy. He pounded again two more times before the door opened to expose

Vegeta standing there soaking wet and in his swimtrunks, " I believe this is yours. " he said flatly, holding out Turles.

" Oh, I'm not his. KAKARROTTO is his. " Turles grinned at Vegeta, who's face went bright red.

" QUIETYOU! " Vegeta turned to Raditsu, " What are you doing with him? "

" He said you kicked him out of Capsule Corp and now he wants to live at my house. " Raditsu exclaimed.

" Have fun. " Vegeta smirked and reached to close the door only to have Raditsu stop him in the middle of it.

" NO WAY. " Raditsu said, dropping Turles, " I am NOT letting him stay at my house. He scares me enough in the

daytime I can barely imagine what he's like at NIGHT! "

" Yeah, well I KNOW what he's like at night because I've been living under the same roof as him FOR THE PAST 10

MONTHS! " Vegeta snapped back.

" Then you can obviously survive with him there now take him back! "

" I am NOT going to take him back because as the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji I cannot be ordered around by

any fellow saiyajin; aside from my parents--and I greatly doubt they'd want him back in this house. HA! " Vegeta pulled the

shut while Turles snickered in amusement in the background.

_:You certainly can't tell they grew up together, can you:_ the evil type-3 saiyajin grinned.

" ... " Raditsu snorted at the now-closed door.

Turles poked the larger saiyajin in the back and smiled widely, " You know, I happened to notice while I was at my

"new home" that you happen to have only one bed. "

Raditsu's eyes widened five times over. He grabbed the door and nearly destroyed it pushing it open, " **VEGETA!** "

he cried out.

" Heh-heh-heh, like a pair of brothers. " Turles laughed as he casually followed Raditsu inside, " Only not related

to one another. "

" VEGETA LET HIM BACK INTO THE HOUSE! " Raditsu shouted, running up to the ouji who was just about to step back

outside, " It's not gonna kill ya to have Turles live in the same building. "

" It won't kill you either. "

" Yeah, but if you recall, my house is a **lot smaller** than YOURS! ANDIHAVEONLYONEBEDROOM! " Raditsu frustratingly

waved his arms in the air, " Your room and Turles's room aren't even on the same FLOOR! "

" But he-- "

" --hear me out, oh-kay? Instead of kicking Turles out of Capsule Corp, why don't you just relocate his bedroom to

another part of the building; preferably one that's as far away from your bedroom as you can get without leaving Capsule

Corp. " Raditsu partially calmed down.

" You mean...just move his room? "

" Exactly! Besides, " Raditsu lowered his voice, " Turles can't teleport, can he? That means if his room is all the

way over on the other side of the building; not only far away from you but in a part where he doesn't have much knowledge of

direction-wise; when he does try to come over to manipulate you into ukedom it'll take him forever to get here. Infact he

might get so tired of trying to find his way here from there that he'll just give up and leave you alone! "

Vegeta glanced over at Turles, who was whistling cooly to himself while taking out his digital camera, " I'm not so

sure about that last part; but dropping Turles off in an unknown area of Capsule Corp does sound intreguing. I'm going to

have to ask Bulma later about moving his room. " he smirked.

" Then it's settled? "

" It's settled. " the ouji turned to Turles, " Turles! I've decided to allow you back into the building on the

condition that you relocate your belongings to a room far, FAR away from my own. "

" Uh-huh. " Turles smirked, completely unaffected by this.

" Good. "

" Say, Vegeta? " Raditsu spoke up.

" Yes? "

" Why ARE you soaking wet and in your swimtrunks anyway? " he pointed to the little ouji.

The smaller saiyajin smiled and wagged his tail, " Kakay and I are playing water volleyball! " he pointed to the

window in the kitchen where Raditsu and Turles could clearly see Goku floating around in the pool holding a beach ball in

his arms while a volleyball net was stationed just over the middle of the pool.

" Oh. " Raditsu blinked, " I've, never heard of WATER volleyball... "

" Have fun bouncing up and down, soaked, and half-naked together, Vegeta-san! " Turles waved.

" Errrr... " Vegeta put the palms of his hands over his ears and nervously mumbled to himself as he went back

outside, " I'm not purposely placing myself in a non-platonic situation with Kakarrotto, I'm not purposely placing myself in

a non-platonic situation with Kakarrotto, I'm-- "

" --anyone for lemonade? " the evil type-3 saiyajin poked his head outside, holding two glasses full.

" Oh yes please! " Goku chirped.

" NO! " Vegeta sputtered, " Neither Kakarrotto NOR I shall be consuming any of your sour fruits-flavored drinks. "

" We won't? " the larger saiyajin blinked.

" Of course not. Besides there's plenty of other delicious, non-lemon and non-lime beverages available in the house;

such as iced tea, soda, juice, and water. " the ouji said as-a-matter-of-factly, " Now, let's get back to the game, hmm? "

he smiled.

" I luv playing with VEGGIE. " Goku gushed, then bounced the ball up and spiked it across the net.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" MMmm - " Pan said as she contently drank the baby-formula down. Videl, rested from her nap, was now rocking the

baby gently back and forth.

" She looks just like her mom. " Hercule commented as he looked over at her, smiling at the baby.

" Hmmm.. " Gohan held up a part to the crib he was in the middle of attempting to assemble, " Hey Hercule, do you

know anything about assembling things that come with way too many parts? " he sweatdropped.

" Uhh, not really, but I could try to help you out with this...uh.. " Hercule picked up an oddly-shaped piece, then

glanced over at Videl.

" Maybe..we should just go buy one that's already put together. " she suggested.

" Good idea. " the demi-saiyajin started to repack the crib into its orignial box. Said crib had once been his

younger brother's around a decade ago.

" ▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫ " the front door suddenly pounded.

Gohan froze when he recognized the ki, " Kaasan! "

Pan looked over at him, confused.

" ▫KNOCK▫KNOCK▫ "

" Wh--what's Chi-Chi doing here? " Hercule asked, recalling how ecstatic she'd gotten when she first found out Gohan

and Videl had had a daughter.

" She was hovering over us so we decided to send her out to get groceries for the baby. " Videl explained.

" I'll handle it. " Gohan raised his hand, " I have experiance dealing with Kaasan. "

" Ohhh.. " Videl said, worried as Gohan walked to the door, " Be brave, Gohan! "

" Hmm. " he nodded determindly, then swung open the front door, " K-kaasan. "

" Gohan sweetie you won't believe all the wonderful and obviously healthy food I've bought for Pan-Pan! " Chi-Chi

said happily her arms full of grocery bags and the trunk of her car--which was parked on the side of the street--equally as

full.

" Panera. " Gohan corrected her.

" Anyway, I wasn't sure if she had your appitate or not so I went for somewhere in the middle. " Chi-Chi handed her

bags to Gohan and came inside, " There's my grandaughter! " she said, walking up to Pan and smiling at her, " I bet you're

going to have lots and lots of younger brothers and sisters on the way too, huh? "

Gohan and Videl sweatdropped.

" She's so cute. " Chi-Chi smiled, " And once you get bigger, you can help me put a stop to the Ouji's schemes, huh

Pan-Pan? Cuz you know I'm getting up there in age and the Ouji's got a life span half a millennium long! That's around 500

years to be exact. "

" THAT'S VEGETA'S LIFE SPAN? 500 YEARS! " Videl gasped in shock.

" Uh heh-heh-heh...yeah.. " Chi-Chi twitched, the entire concept annoying her.

" I don't think I'd what to live **that** long... " Videl murmured.

" Crazy Ouji..that "bodyguard" title he's given Goku-san is just the platonic facade for "oujo". " Chi-Chi folded her

arms, " I'll show him..I'm not even letting him get anywhere near the "construction-of-super-fancy-spaceship" stage of his

attempt at the possible-future.. "

" ... " Gohan, Videl, and Hercule were silent.

Pan reached the last of her formula and started to whimper, still hungry, " Ehhhh...ehhh... "

Videl popped the top off on the bottle to reveal it was indeed empty, " Ohh, it's empty. " she turned back to Pan and

smiled, " Well don't worry, Mommy'll get you a fresh bottle right away. " she started to stand up.

" Hey, how about I hold Pan-Pan for you while you go do that; free up your other arm. " Chi-Chi cheerfully pointed

out.

" Umm, no you're busy helping Gohan with the groceries, it's alright. " Videl laughed nervously.

Gohan walked by carrying another armful of bags.

" Here dad, you take Pan for me. " Videl handed Pan to Hercule.

" Alright. " he said, then sat down with the baby.

Chi-Chi headed back outside to pick up some more of the groceries only to stop halfway there, " WAITAMINUTE! " she

exclaimed and rushed back inside, " Where's Goku-san! "

" Huh? " Gohan blinked.

" Goku-san! He was here when I left! And now he's nowhere to be seen and Hercule's here and-- " she suddenly sensed

where Goku's ki was and gasped, " You let him run off with the Ouji back to the Oujidome, didn't you! "

" How did you even know Vegeta was HERE? " Gohan gawked.

" Because Goku-san wouldn't have left on his own to go to the Ouji's. " Chi-Chi sighed, " Ohhhh, " she slumped

against the side of her car, " It's not like I'm worried about them doing something right now; I mean, there's very few ways

they could possibly get any closer than they are now. They sleep together in the same bed Gohan, did you know that? "

" What? " the demi-saiyajin looked surprised and confused.

" Ever since we rescued the Ouji they've decided to sleep in the same bed; some nights there at home, some nights

they're at Capsule Corp; and I know nothing would ever happen because the Ouji's got that ukephobia, but...what I'm worried

more about is what is this going to mean for Goku-san in the long run? It's like..watching the possible-future in its early,

borderline-non-platonic stages! And the Ouji's ALWAYS THERE! No matter what they're doing he spends the entire day with

Goku-sa! They're rarely ever apart. Then there's Goku-san learning saiyago; did you know they have little conversations in

saiyago with each other at night before they go to bed? "

" I didn't know they were sharing a bed. " Gohan said in disbelief.

" And I don't want to try to seperate them because I don't want them seeing me as the bad guy. It's that sort of

thing that just pushes Goku-san and the Ouji even closer. " Chi-Chi took a deep breath and heaved a sigh.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Well I feel better. "

" That did sound like it's been bothering you for a while. " Gohan sweatdropped.

" It's easily been going on for over a month. " she opened the car door and sat down sideways on the seat, " I

suppose that's why I'm doting on you, I think I've been trying to redirect my excess energy elsewhere. "

" Hn.. " Gohan thought it out, a Gokuesque expression of slight frustration on his face, " AH! " he said suddenly.

Chi-Chi looked up at him from the car seat.

" Why don't you simply just ask them whether or not they care for each other solely on a platonic level. If one of

them starts to get nervous and panic, then, umm, "

" Then I better hope its the Ouji and not Goku-san? "

" Y...eah. " Gohan said uneasily.

" Fine. I'll go to the Ouji's and ask them. " Chi-Chi nodded, then shouted up to the open door, " SEE YOU LATER,

PAN-PAN! " she called to the baby, then got up into the driver's seat. Chi-Chi started up the car.

" Uh, Kaasan? "

" Yes? "

" The groceries. "

" ... " Chi-Chi looked over to see half the groceries she'd bought still in the backseat of the car and open trunk,

" Oh. " she sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhh, Piccolo Daimao Sr back in the living world! This is could cause such terrible consequences! " Kami said to

himself as he frantically searched through the supplies closet, " Where is it! "

" What're you looking for? "

Kami glanced over his shoulder to see Nail and Dende standing there holding frozen snacks in their hands.

" We went out for water ice. " Nail held out his colorless treat.

Dende grinned, " Mine's Dasani-flavored. "

" Man if I knew earlier Piccolo could split us off his body for periods at a time.. " Nail trailed off, musing.

" It's taxing on his body to split off 2/3rds of his ki like that; that's probably why. " Kami replied, going back

to his search, " Have either of you seen a pot around here? "

" Not really. What kind of pot? "

" The kind for holding evil spirits. I'm going to use the mafuba to trap Piccolo Sr into one and then return him to

Otherworld before he turns this world into hfil! "

" Actually he doesn't seem that bad a guy. " Nail glanced off over his shoulder in the direction of the room Piccolo

and his father were playing cards in.

" Yeah, I mean, I know this is Piccolo's dad we're talking about, but I think you're going a little overboard;

I mean; the MAFUBA! " Dende gawked.

" The last time Piccolo Sr had control over the planet he killed Kuririn, Roshi, and countless others. "

" He KILLED Kuririn! " Dende gasped.

" Who hasn't killed Kuririn. " Nail sweatdropped, " He's been murdered three times already. Poor guy. "

" Well, technically it was one of Piccolo Sr's minions who killed Kuririn...and Roshi died after unsuccessfully

performing the mafuba to trap Piccolo Sr and keep him from using the dragon balls... " Kami muttered, " But still he has

done numerous evil deeds and that part about him killing countless others is completely true. "

" Kami seems to be scheming something back there. " Piccolo Sr said as he looked through his cards.

" Whatever it is he won't get far; my technique's getting close to the end of its time limit so I'm going to have to

refuse them back into me within the next 10 or so minutes anyway. " Piccolo Jr replied, equally as calm and unfazed as his

father.

" Ah. That should be fun. " Piccolo Sr sarcastically remarked.

" If only there were a way I could keep them seperated longer than an hour. " Jr sighed.

" Perhaps there is. We could always consult one of Kami's old books. " the older namekian thought out loud.

" You won't get a chance to do that, Piccolo! " Kami announced heroically from the doorway while holding a pot.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Umm, which one of us are you talking to? "

" YOU KNOW WHICH ONE! " Kami snapped.

" I'm not GOING to kill you you know. " Piccolo Sr sighed, " Infact I don't plan to kill anyone in my joint-conquest

of Earth because then whomever I killed would end up at Enma's and tell him that I escaped hfil and within moments I'd be

on the run. " he explained.

" See. " Piccolo Jr said.

" ... " Kami was silent, " But STILL-- "

" Look, my father obviously hasn't caushed any malicious happenings since he's arrived and he's just told you he

doesn't plan on doing anything like that in the future. So why worry about it. He's learned. " Piccolo Jr folded his arms.

" He's only been here several hours, you don't know that! " Kami pointed out.

" What are you going to do? Get Son Goku to blast a hole through me again? " Sr cocked an eyebrow.

" ...do you have any idea how big Son's gotten since you battled him? " Piccolo Jr asked.

" Big? "

" Unbelievably so. He had some sort of super-growth-spurt before the 23rd tournament. He's barely a head shorter

than I am. "

Piccolo Sr's eyes widened in surprise.

" But Son's nothing to worry about. Besides he's so preoccupied with Vegeta that he hasn't even noticed several of

my past attempts to take over Earth. " Jr explained.

" Ah, yes. I've heard a little about their relationship. " Piccolo Sr nodded, " What KIND of rela-- "

" --long complicated story. I'll tell you later. " Jr sweatdropped. He turned to Kami, " It's time to refuse. Go get

Nail. "

" NOW! But Piccolo Sr is-- "

" --not a threat to any of you. Calm down. " Sr muttered, starting to get annoyed.

" Exactly. " Piccolo Jr said, ushering Kami out of the room, " Come on Kami, let's find the other third of me. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Knock▫knock▫ Vegeta? Ready to go? " Bulma called as she knocked on the ouji's bedroom door, dressed for her

business meeting.

" ... " ▫

" Vegeta? " she opened the door and sweatdropped to see the smaller saiyajin rubbing the larger one's back as Goku

layed on the bed purring.

" Isn't that relaxing, hmm? " Vegeta said smirkingly to his peasant; both of them now dry yet still in swimtrunks.

" Veggieshandsarenice. " Goku sighed, " You should go without gloves more often, Veggie. They're so soft.. "

" And, when you say "soft" you mean that in non-ukeish way, right? "

" ▫Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-▫ "

" Of course you do. " Vegeta reassured himself.

" Vegeta? "

" ! " the ouji froze, looking over his shoulder to see Bulma standing there in the doorway, " Oh. Bulma, hi. " he

glanced around, nervous.

" Veggie 'n I are taking turns rubbing each other- " Goku said contently.

" --on the back! Not on any other unmentionable body part at all. " the smaller saiyajin sputtered.

" I can't WAIT to rub **Veggie's** back- " the larger saiyajin purred.

" Well if you're going to do it you'll have to either make it quick or you'll have to wait til later if Vegeta wants

to come to work with me. " Bulma said, holding up her watch.

" Oh! The meeting! " the little ouji said suddenly.

" Yeah... "

Vegeta hopped off of the bed and went to go get his clothes.

" Veggie? "

The small saiyajin paused and glanced over at Goku, who now had a sad, lonely expression on his face, " OHhhhhh.. "

Vegeta clutched at his chest, " Kakay.. "

" He'll still be here when you get back, Vegeta. We're just going to a higher floor; the meeting's in the same

building. " Bulma explained, trying to comfort him.

" Will Veggie be gone long? " the larger saiyajin asked, hurt.

" He's not going away forever, Son-kun. We're going up to the 32nd floor and the meeting shouldn't last anymore than

an hour. " Bulma pointed out, " Besides I'd like to spend some time with Vegeta, you understand that, right? "

" Veh-gee... " Goku sniffled, staring forlornly at the ouji.

" ... " the smaller saiyajin's bottom lip wobbled for a moment.

Bulma slapped herself on the forehead and groaned.

Vegeta turned to her, " Can Kakay come too? "

" Vegeta I really don't think we'll have enough room for him, seats-wise. "

" I'll bring an extra seat. "

" People will start to ask why he's there; and what if one of them recognizes him from the Budoukais? He's a much

more recognizable face than he thinks he is. " she explained.

Vegeta looked over at Goku, " Na batte yo se quena le tii. "

" Pona detena le yaru samo nita ze sunn ah meh. " Goku replied beggingly.

" ... " the ouji's face flushed red, " That's beautiful, Kakay. "

" :) " Goku wagged his tail.

Bulma sweatdropped, " So? Are you coming? "

" I-- " Vegeta paused, " I, suppose if its only an hour; can Kakay wait outside the door? "

" I guess... "

" Good! In that case I'll be coming. " he put his gloves back on, " Kakarrotto get dressed, we have to hurry if

we're going to-- " he stopped to see Goku suddenly back in his gi and grinning at the little ouji.

" Hee- "

" ...you really have to teach me how to do that. " Vegeta pointed out, semi-shocked.

" :D "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow...I never knew **this** was up here. " Vegeta muttered in shock as he and Bulma walked through what seemed to be

an office complex. He frowned, " I don't know why I had to wear these suit-pants though. "

" You have to blend in up here, Vegeta. Besides, it's not like I made you wear the whole suit. " she motioned to his

top. Vegeta was wearing his blue tank-top underneath a dark brown leather jacket, " As long as you keep the jacket on no

one'll notice you're wearing a tank-top. " Bulma explained, then waved to a few fellow scientists as she passed them.

" You avoid wearing suits by using fashion tricks often? " Vegeta smirked.

" Well, not everyday, but when the weather gets warm like this... " Bulma trailed off, smiling.

" ▫Beep▫beep▫Beep▫! " the new cellphone in the ouji's pants pocket beeped. He pulled it out.

" Got a message? " Bulma looked over at him.

" Text message. " the ouji blinked and opened it reveal a message reading "I miss u" with a sad emoticon beside it.

The new cellphone Bulma had bought for the ouji; to replace the one Brolli crushed; soon after they'd brought him back to

Earth allowed him to send text and video messages so just incase anybody else decided to kidnap Vegeta, he'd have more than

one way to contact the others.

" He's 10 feet away! How can he miss you when you're only 10 feet apart. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Kakarrotto cares about me, that's all. " Vegeta replied, starting to send a message back to Goku's phone.

" I care about you too. " she said sadly.

The little ouji looked over at her, puzzled.

" I wish there was a way I could spend more time with you. I mean, Trunks'll inherit my job when he's old enough, but

that's at least more than a decade from now. And while I'm busy at work you're all alone in your room massaging Son-kun? "

" You...want a massage? " the ouji tried to guess.

Bulma sweatdropped, " Yes, I mean, no, I mean, I just want to spend more time with you; get to know you better. "

Vegeta scratched the back of his head, still a little confused.

" See! You're even mimicking each other now! " she pointed to him.

The small saiyajin glanced up at his hand, then blushed and removed it, " I, don't suppose you'd want to learn

saiyago? "

" I'd love to if I could find the time. " Bulma sighed.

" Heh, if the rest of my species does get wished back once the dragon balls are reactiviated, I'm gonna be able to

pull Kakarrotto off as my bodyguard easily. I taught him my royal dialect of saiyago! Always good to enhance your

vocabulary! " he said, finishing his text message.

" You're not going to be having a private little texting session with Son-kun through the entire meeting, are you? "

Bulma asked, uneasy.

" I wasn't planning on it. " Vegeta blinked; the two of them halfway to the room now, " The numeric keypads make any

actual typing of text take three times longer than if I had a keyboard. And I'm not very patient. "

" Ah. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" I, noticed you haven't been using the peasant-repel lately. " she said innocently, " Easily in over a month. "

" Yeah, I'm done with that. "

" WHAT! " Bulma pulled a double-take, " Y--you're DONE using the peasant-repel! "

" Indeed, and that's because the kaka-germs and I have formed a mutual trust with one another. " Vegeta smirked,

" You see, while I was trapped on Brolli's ship; the kaka-germs risked their lives doing battle daily against Brolli's germs,

successfully keeping me safe from the danger of otokohimedom long enough for you, Kakarrotto, and the others to figure out

where I was and come rescue me. " he smiled, " With them neutralizing Brolli's germs I was able to stay levelheaded long

enough to delay his plans. And because of that, I trust them now. "

" Trust them... "

" Although, my own germs are a little wary about it, but I don't blame them. I also found out that with the

kaka-germs not having to constantly reproduce due to me knocking them off with the repel, that there's less of them on me. "

the ouji finished.

" Oh...but, what about Timeline 8? "

" What about timeline 8. " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" Ah--nevermind. " Bulma brushed it aside, _:That's right, Vegeta had his memories of that timeline erased on my_

_Brain-Freezer, and the second time when we went back there while looking for him...I guess no one mentioned what its like_

_there to him.:_ " Here we are! " she perked up, reaching for the door to the room, " You know, maybe you should still at

least think about it, the repel, I mean, its not like you're thinking about having a baby, right? "

Vegeta nearly choked, then sputtered and shook it off, " You want to have another one? " he said, surprised.

" Me! Vegeta I'm so busy all the time I couldn't just.. " Bulma sputtered in shock.

" Wait if you don't mean you, then... " the ouji trailed off as a thought-bubble appeared over his head in the form

of a math equation; the image of himself, a plus sign, followed by a kaka-germ equals...a pregnant-looking Kakarrotto?

" But, for that to happen there'd need to be a... " the image faded to white.

" ▫Ting▫ting▫ting▫ting▫ting▫ting▫ " a large, continuously tilting lemon tinged back and forth in its place.

Vegeta's face flushed, " Uhhhhhhh...you know as much as I'd like to see Kakarrotto break free of Onna's Rules; I

don't think I'd want to see him break Rule Number 2. "

" Good to know you're not as paranoid as I was afraid you were becoming. " Bulma smirked up at the thought-bubble.

" Eh? " Vegeta popped it only to be hit the head with the lemon as it dropped out of the bubble. He picked up the

sour fruit and twitched angrily at it, " Baka fruit representitive of the R and or NC-17 rating. "

" What? " Bulma cocked an eyebrow, confused.

" Oh nothing. " the ouji tossed the lemon over his shoulder and followed her inside the meeting room.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" And so you can see from this graph that blah blah blah blah blah, blah blah blah... "

Vegeta sat there confusedly as he listened to Bulma explain her newest invention to the semi-large group of people at

the table, all of whom seemed very interested in the product. It's not that the ouji wasn't paying attention; he knew he was

doing that; the problem was Bulma had switched to the more technical terms for her product halfway through, and Vegeta was

obviously the only one there who didn't know the exact name of every little piece used in making the item and making it

work. The ouji sulked, feeling bad that he couldn't understand it while Bulma seemed so thrilled with her invention and

explanation of it. She pressed a few buttons on her prototype, which then hovered off the ground. The group applauded her and

she looked over at Vegeta only to see an utterly confused and lost expression on the little ouji's face. He seemed

frustrated as well.

" ... " Bulma stopped, staring at him as if in a shocked realization.

" It's alright, don't mind me keep going. " the small saiyajin encourage, smiling weakly.

She watched Vegeta a moment longer, saddened, then turned back to continue her demonstration.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ...I can't believe it. " Bulma broke the silence. It had been at least 10 minutes since the meeting was over and

everyone except Vegeta and herself had left the room. They both sat on the edge of the table in shock.

" We have nothing in common... " Vegeta trailed off, equally as stunned.

" I mean, there's some similar personality traits.. "

" And family backgrounds.. "

" But that's it. " she finished, " We don't have anything else... "

" Favorite TV shows? " the ouji said hopefully, looking over at her.

" I didn't know you watched tv! " Bulma gasped in surprise.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" This, is not good. " Vegeta paled.

" Nope. Not good at all. " Bulma said, equally pale, " Umm, any good movies lately? "

" Never been to a movie theater. "

" Types of computers? "

" There's more than one type? "

" ... " Bulma silently moved her hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples, " Oh geez...there has to be SOMETHING!

We couldn't have possibly grown so far apart that we don't have a single thing that brings us together! "

The ouji folded his arms in thought, " We could try to find something we both enjoy; at least it'd give us a topic

to talk about other than you repairing/updating my gravity room and me cooking/baking your meals. "

" Yeah, that's good. That's a good idea. Infact, I think I might take some time off so we can find that topic. "

Bulma nodded.

" Agreed... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

A week passed..

" Hmmhmmhmm, lalala, hmhmlalala- " Goku sang as he rocked Pan back and forth while seated on the living room couch of

Capsule Corp. He was watching her while Gohan and Videl shopped for baby-related items several blocks down. The baby in his

arms gurgled happily while Goku glanced over at the two people infront of him.

" Oh-kay now this is the button you use to jump, and the one to your left is used to attack, " Vegeta continued to

explain to Bulma how each button on the ps2 controller worked. They had already been through several attempts at a shared

hobby and or interest but hadn't had much luck as of yet. The ouji had placed one of his easier games in the ps2 and was

currently teaching Bulma how to play.

" It's harder than it looks. " Bulma sweatdropped at the screen.

" Not really. There's just a lot of timing involved and--- "

" --eeeEWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! " Pan suddenly burst into tears, wailing at the top of her lungs.

" Uh..wh--Pa--ohh, what's wrong? " Goku asked, confused.

" Here, " Vegeta got up and walked over to them. He observed the baby for a moment, " she's just hungry. " he pulled

out a bottle from the baby-bag Gohan had left and gently took the demi-demi-saiyajin from Goku, " Also its better for her

bloodflow if you prop up the head, its the heaviest part of a baby's body and they're unbalanced proportionally because of

it. " the ouji explained, giving Pan her bottle, " Hey there, I bet anything you have your ojichan's appetite huh? " the

smaller saiyajin said sweetly, " Yeah you're so very lucky. You have the very best ojichan in the whole wide world you know

that? Mmm-hmm, Kakay's very special, my favorite peasant in my entire kingdom. " the ouji cooed softly and the baby smiled.

" Ohhhhhhh... "

" Uh.. " Vegeta looked over to see Goku staring at him with intense awe, " HUH? "

" Oh Veggie you'd make such a wonderful mommy! " the larger saiyajin gushed.

" NANI? " the ouji's face went bright red, " **ME!** "

" You knew just what was wrong with Panny and how to make it all better and you even got her to sleep Veggie you're

amazing! " Goku edged closer to Vegeta.

" ...GOGETA! " the ouji yelped.

" Yes Toussan? "

Vegeta nearly fell over to see the dance fusion standing beside the couch, " Gogeta, tell your KAASAN that I would

make a much better Toussan to any hypothetical "children". " he pleaded shakily.

Gogeta turned to face Goku, " You know Kaasan, I bet if Toussan taught you how to take care of little babies that

you'd be even better at it than him and much more of a natural. "

" See? " Vegeta grinned, " Kakarrotto this may just be a simple guess, but I bet that Onna didn't allow you to do

much baby-maintenance when Gohan was born, hmm? "

" Not really... " Goku trailed off and pouted.

" Well there you go! The only reason you don't know how is because you were never given the chance. The only reason

I'm so good at baby-care is because I've helped Bulma with both Trunks and Bura. It's not like I have any natural ukeish

instincts or anything. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

" ... " the larger saiyajin continued to stare at him.

Vegeta uneasily looked around, then gently handed the baby back to Goku, " I'm uh, I'm gonna go upstairs, to my room.

There's something I JUST remembered that I have to do. " he laughed again, then bounded up the stairs and shut the door

behind him.

" Veggie... " Goku trailed off.

" Ohhh. " Bulma watched the door, worried, " Poor Vegeta. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" That's it...no more "baby" stuff. " Vegeta huffed as he leaned his back up against the door to his room.

" ▫Jingle▫jingle▫jingle▫Jingle▫jingle▫ "

The ouji looked up to see a rotating jingling toy with little sparkling aqua toy fishes hanging from it hanging from

one of the ceiling light fixtures. He stared up at the cradle-toy, then slumped sadly and held his stomach.

" I'm sure Kakarrotto would be more than happy to give you one if you asked. "

" ? " Vegeta froze and looked back down at his regular eye-level to see Turles standing there, " GAH? HOW DID YOU

GET IN MY ROOM! "

" I have my ways. " he said cooly.

" Errr, why would I ask Kakarrotto for a baby anyway! I don't want one! Besides, even if such a situation ever were

to present itself **I** would be the inpregnateer, NOT the impregnatee! Of course none of that will ever happen anyway because

my interest in Kakarrotto and likewise is-- "

" --purely platonic. You can deny it til you're blue in the face, Vegeta-san, but seeing Gohan and Videl's baby down

there just reminds you of your own would-be baby that ended up being only a trick created by Chi-Chi and a pregnancy-training

device. " Turles pointed out.

" Would've been 7 months old today.. " Vegeta said glumy.

" And I understand that. " the evil type-3 saiyajin said, patting Vegeta on the shoulder, " I'm sure Kakarrotto does

too. He loves you so much and he hasn't had sex in who knows how many years! Probably not since he got Chi-Chi pregnant with

Goten..that's what now, a decade ago? A little bit over a decade... " Turles thought outloud.

The ouji's face turned red, " I DON'T CARE ABOUT KAKARROTTO'S PROCREATIONAL-LIFE! AND HE ONLY CARES FOR ME IN A

PLATONIC WAY! "

" That's not what Timeline 8 says- " Turles teased.

" AAUGH! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TIMELINE 8 IS LIKE! How do you expect me to respond to that! " Vegeta cried out,

flustered, only to pause, " Wait, the timelines_...:I've got it! A way to get Turles off my back about wanting have_

_Kakarrotto's baby--which I don't--and to prove my semeness beyond a shadow of a doubt all in one shot:_ BWAHAHA! I'll show

you! " he pointed at Turles " I've just remembered that I DO have absolute proof of my semeness and I'm going off into a

Timeline-which-I-shall-keep-nameless-for-the-moment to return with that proof so I can show you once and for all that your

reasoning for me being an uke is completely unfounded! "

" You know you never did ask me just what that reasoning was... " Turles smirked.

Vegeta sighed, his hand already on the doorknob about to leave, " Fine. Give it to me. "

" You're smaller and less powerful physically than Kakarrotto, your body is built much leaner and is full of ukeish

curves, you've cracked under intense pressure in battle which Kakarrotto has never done, a true seme knows he's a seme and

isn't threatened by anything that attempts to threaten his title; such as the color pink which I know for a fact you freak

out at the very sight of, you adore fancy things, you're very good at traditionally ukeish tasks such as sewing and making

cute little pastries which Kakarrotto devours within seconds; and the majority of your "casual clothing"; the clothes you

wear while you aren't training; are rather ukeishly designed. " Turles easily rattled off.

" ... " Vegeta stood there, looking bug-eyed and scared.

" I have more if you'd like me to continue. " he grinned.

The ouji backed up slowly, then slammed the door shut behind him. The sound of his footsteps barreling down two

floors to the lab in a panic could be heard through the door.

Turles chuckled and sat back on one of the chairs in the room, " Ah Vegeta-san...I wonder how much longer you and

Kakarrotto can pull it off before one of you finally snaps. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Tap▫tap▫tap▫tap▫tap▫Tap▫ " Vegeta quickly input the coordinates for Timeline 6 into the time machine's desired

destination, " Heh-heh-heh- I really should've thought of this sooner. " he snickered, then broke into a grin, " You can't

argue with the basic fact that there's a timeline containing a female Kakarrotto while there is NO timeline containing a

female counterpart for myself. All I have to do is go there, bring "Kayka" back here, and show Turles that her existance

proves that Kakarrotto's the uke and I am the seme!...Platonically! " he hit the button to launch the time machine upward and

within seconds it went flying through the time-space continuum, " WHOA! " Vegeta let out a gasp as his back hit the seat and

he held on tight. Within moments the swirling blue background gave way to an above-view landscape of Mount Paozu and the

cozy little kaka-hut stationed nearby.

" Ahh, wonderful! " the ouji beamed as he landed the Time Machine down on the grass and casually approached the

house only to sweatdrop, " It looks just like the one Kakarrotto was daydreaming about earlier... " Vegeta knocked on the

door.

" Hello? " Goku 6 opened the door to see Vegeta standing there.

Vegeta beamed excitedly at the female type-3 saiyajin and glomped her, " HELLO proof of my semedom! "

" ... " Goku 6 stared at him for a moment, a confused look on her face. She glanced back inside to see an identical

Vegeta back on the couch where she left him. The Vegeta on the couch grinned as he lay there in his boxer shorts and his

bangs down, " Wait a minute. " the larger saiyajin narrowed her eyes, then lifted Vegeta off of her and peeked outside to

see the Time Machine, " Ahh! Now I get it! You are a Veggie from one of the other timelines! "

" Indeed I am, Kakarrotto. " the ouji smirked as she gently set him down, " Infact, I'm the one who was missing a

while back, if you recall. "

" Gasp! You mean your me found you afterall! That's wonderful, Veggie Number 1! " she gushed.

" ... " Vegeta smiled widely, then silently thanked the number of his own timeline and wagged his tail.

" So, you're from the timeline where I'd been kidnaped and or disappeared? " Vegeta 6 walked up to him.

" Kidnapped actually. By Brolli. " the ouji grimaced, " Evil, twisted, vastly super-powered Brolli... "

" Never met him. " Vegeta 6 shrugged.

The other small saiyajin sighed, " Yet another reason why I envy both your timeline along with Gogeta's. Anyway, " he

changed the topic, " The reason I'm here is I need the help of both you and "Kayka" here. "

" You need us to help you fight someone, Veggie 1? " "Kayka" tilted her head, surprised.

" In a sense, Kayka. In a sense. " the ouji shuddered, " I need you two to aid me in proving to Turles that **I** am a

SEME! " he announced heroically.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Seme? " Vegeta 6 cocked an eyebrow.

" What's a "seme..."? " the female type-3 saiyajin asked, confused.

" But why would you be using a word like "seme", unless... " Vegeta 6 trailed off, then gasped, " You're in a

sexual relationship with that MALE KAKARROTTO from your timeline, aren't you? " he gawked.

" WAAAAAAAH? NO WAY! I have absolutely no non-platonic interests in Kakarrotto at all! " Vegeta 1 sputtered in

panic.

" Male Kakarrottos, creep me out... " Vegeta 6 shifted uneasily, " He gave me a "hug" the last time he was here...it

felt like I was being eaten alive! He's so HUGE! "

Vegeta 1 glanced over at "Kayka", noting she was only slightly taller than the two oujis, " I can see how he would

appear big to you. Well, will you help me? "

" Sure, just let me get dressed. " Vegeta 6 said, walking back inside.

" Hmm. " Goku 6 smiled warmly as she watched Vegeta 6 waddle off.

" Why was he hanging around in just his boxers anyways? " Vegeta 1 folded his arms.

" Hmmmmmmm- " the slightly larger saiyajin's tail wagged back and forth.

" ... " Vegeta twitched, " Baka lucky timeline alternate self and his lack of Brolli and Turles and his luck of

getting a female Kakarrotto and not having to worry about seme and uke and all those other baka words and... " he muttered,

annoyed and jealous.

" Here I am! " Vegeta 6 announced happily.

" ... " Vegeta 1's eyes bugged out of his head to see the other ouji not only with his bangs still down, but now

wearing a little blue gi complete with wristbands, gi sash, and kaka-shoes. Vegeta 1's jaw hung open.

" You look so HANDSOME, Veggie! " Goku 6 gushed.

" He's wearing a gi. " Vegeta 1 said, dead-tone, " HE'S WEARING A GI? HOW DO YOU EXPECT TO CONFRONT TURLES WHILE

WEARING A GI? " he exclaimed in shock.

" What's wrong with the gi? " Vegeta 6 asked.

" ... " the ouji slapped himself on the forehead.

" Yeah, Veggie 'n I always wear our gi's. They are so com-fortable! " Goku 6 chirped.

" Uh-huh... " Vegeta trailed off, still in disbelief at the sight.

" Come Veggies! " Goku 6 said happily as she picked a Veggie up under each arm, " Let's go save Veggie 1 from

whomever Turles happens to be! "

" HAI! " Vegeta 6 pumped his fist into the air.

Vegeta 1's cheeks flushed as he and the other ouji were carried over to the spaceship, " I can't believe it...it's

still Kakarrotto. "

" Hm? " the slightly larger saiyajin looked over at him, " You say something Veggie 1? "

" I, just, I'm still a little surprised, even after that play...that your personality is so identical to my own

timeline's Kakarrotto's.. "

" Was Veggie 1 expecting something else? " she tilted her head.

" ...no. My imagination was just a little overactive. "

" Ahhh. " Goku 6 nodded, then dropped each of them into the time machine and followed, " Well, let's go then! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" How do you work the time machine? " she asked cheerfully.

Vegeta 1 sweatdropped, " H-here. I got it. " he took the controls and pressed several buttons, causing the Time

Machine to lift off and blast up into the sky.

* * *

5:32 PM 6/1/2005  
**END OF PART TWO!**

Chuquita: (grins) Guess you didn't see that coming?

Vegeta: I'm hoping me number 6 can help stop Turles's plot.

Chuquita: Well...

Vegeta: (slumps in seat) He's not going to be able to beat Turles, is he?

Chuquita: (unreadable expression) I cannot say.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Actually this is one of those little side-plots that popped up into my head while I was writing and I decided to

use it.

Goku: (curious) Does Veggie get to have a baby afterall?

Chuquita: ...that would require both Veggie wanting the baby and the two of you willing to break Rule 2.

Vegeta: (fake-cheerfullness) Which would NEVER happen because I don't want said baby and Kakarrotto would NEVER break the

2nd most important rule of them all!

Goku: (blinks) ?

Chuquita: And now for the replies!

To tea: Glad you like it! Don't worry, Goku and the others are there to balance out any planned manipulation by Chi-Chi.

Aw, I'd never get rid of Turles. He's part of the main cast now. :)

To Mighty Agamemnon: Glad you liked it. Veggie's definately going to try, and he has help.

Vegeta: (grinning excitedly) THANK YOU for your support!

To Gokurper:

Vegeta: Ah, the play...I enjoyed writing that. (smiles fondly) And as for the 2nd question; **ABSOLUTELY YES.**

Goku?

To Albino Black Sheep: Glad you like it! Don't worry, Turles isn't leaving.

To RyukoVulpix: Haha, nope :) I noticed that at the end of the show XD They still haven't found a house yet in the fics, so

they will eventually move to such a home. Chibi Pan's fun! Heh, Turles still has another plan in store.

To Callimogua: Happy you liked it!

To Wolfcrysta: Glad you liked Goku's version. They might have a oneshot in the future. Never had a school uniform before.

Sounds like an evil shade of green though. Heh, wait'll Pan hits toddlerhood. Yup, we have a beach. Actually there's several

along the NJ coast. The one we usually go to has a boardwalk as well. Ohhh, I also dislike the hospital. (Shudders at

hospital) Aw, Turles isn't leaving. Veggie's just trying to move him to a different home. Lol, ukefying machine.

To PiccoloDiamao: Glad you liked it!

To GokuGirl: Happy you liked it, and baby Pan! I guess they're half-uncles. :)

Goku: I like Veggie THIS MUCH! (holds arms out as wide as they'll go)

Vegeta: (flushing red) Well, I uh...I...I agree with Kakarrotto! (holds his arms out as well)

Goku: (nods) Mmm-hmm, I luv hugging Veggie! That's **exactly how it feels!** (gushes and purrs)

Veggie: (now bright red) O--of course I'm curious! Kakarrotto's mind is so mysterious...

Goku: (smiles) I am curious a-bout the goings on in Veggie's head as well.

Vegeta: (frowns sadly) Bulma's never around anymore...

Goku: (frowns as well) Chi-chan is afraid I'll accidentally hurt her by forgetting my own strength in the heat of the moment.

To JustSomeGuy: Bulma is sad about the idea of losing Vegeta, especially since she hasn't been there for him lately. Yup,

that they are. Nope, most of the saiyago words and sentences don't have any meaning; to me anyway. I just type whatever words

pop into my head; although they do all have some form of language the way its set up. Only the saiyajins know what they

really mean. Nope, not really. Veggie's going to try, but. Glad you liked the comic!

To Hakura: Heh, I like that title. There's more Bulma and Veggie interaction in this chapter too. She wants to get to know

him again. Hai, nearly all of the main characters have unsure relationships. The only ones who don't are the secondary ones

I don't write most of the time, like Gohan and Videl, Tenshinhan and Launch, Kuririn and Juuhachigou, and (in gt) Goten and

Parisu.

To Afrodite: Glad you liked his return. He'll be able to stay for good if he wishes himself back once the dragon balls are

recharged. Heehee- Goku's very fertile XD

To Kahlan Nightwing: Yup, Goku and Veggie are getting closer together. Veggie and Bulma just realized how much they're

drifting apart. Turles wants to help Veggie and Goku.

To Queen Phoenix: That's ok:) I write my stories in notepad. Happy you liked Turles's juggling. Turles is thinking about

helping Veggie get his third kaka-baby. True. (nods) I think the idea of being a total uke would frighten Veggie. If he was

really in love I think he wouldn't mind being a part-time uke. Panera is the name of a bakery that opened up recently near my

house. :) I think it means "bread" in latin. I'm pretty sure Panini is the italian form of it. I thought her name had to be

short for something with it only being three letters long. Hai, Bulma understands them; her work is just very time-consuming.

I like Bulma's character too much to make her evil the way Chi-Chi is/used to be. But who would she meet? Heh, that huge

saw XD Dende, Piccolo, Piccolo Sr and the other namekians are fun to use! For Piccolo's side-story I do plan to have Kami

and Nail split off a few more times. It's easier when they're not all fused together. Bulma would probably make a good

doctor. She's Goku's oldest friend so he does trust her.

To draco star home: Glad you like it! It was a random line :)

To mkh2: Goku and Veggie are both so confusing sometimes :D I like both those titles as well. Ech, finals are a pain. I had

mine a few weeks ago and I have another one coming up for the mini-course I'm taking now.

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: Yup! Veggie's just confused by the fact that he'd want it.

To orchideater: So happy you liked it. Haha. Goku's so fertile XD Veggie's threats don't impress him at all. Hai, they don't

want to be dragged into the kaka-war via Chi-Chi.

To Venum: He was thrown out, but he found an easy way back in. :) I always thought it lettice. Letusu Tulesu Turles. Turnip

could work too. :)

Vegeta: YAY! (feels his ego inflate) (grins) I adore the support!

Goku: I noticed.

To The Big Boss: Random pie is fun! Oh! I know that song! I can't remember the title though. (sweatdrops).

To Maria S.: Turles is definately going to try something with the fluids. I wasn't planning on sending Raditsu on a date

next chapter, but I have been thinking of him going to try to date in a future fic. :) Not lately, I'm not sure if I was

going to have him keep his vision-seeing powers or not since he hasn't used them in a while.

To Zogeta: Hi! Wow, I didn't know you could access this site on a cellphone. (looks at her own cellphone). Aww, I'm so glad

you like my fics. :)

Vegeta: (grins excitedly) Oh how I'm enjoying this session of replies!

To Zogeta: Glad your internet's fixed. :) I know I've seen you on the Veggie/Goku section on this site. Wow! So cool! I will

continue to write as long as I get the fic ideas and enjoy what I'm writing. I don't mind long reviews. :) There might be.

Actually either of them could have the baby; Veggie due to the kaka-germs, or Goku due to a type-3 saiyajin ability.

To SupersayiankingTommy: He was more kicked out than banished. It'll be revealed in a future fic. :) She will. Glad you liked

it!

To Nekoni: So happy you liked it! Yup, Turles survived.

Vegeta: (smirks) I am pumped full of pride due to the previous reviews, so, (puts magic-long-shirt on) (shirt turns blue)

(grins) HAH!

Goku: (hugs Veggie)

Vegeta: (shirt turns pink) (freaks out) AHH! LET GO! YOU'RE MAKING MY SHIRT GO UKE!

Goku: (does so)

Vegeta: (pants nervously) (shirt slowly fades from pink to blue) ... (twitches at Goku)

Goku:) (pokes random spots of the shirt)

(Random spots turn pink)

Vegeta: GAH! STOP IT!

Goku: (sadly) Sorry Veggie...I just like the color-changing shirt, that's all.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) (waits for spots to disappear)

Chuquita: And that's the end of Part 2!

Vegeta: (shirt now back to blue) It appears it is.

Chuquita: (waves) See you sometime next week with Part 3!

Goku: This story's turning out to be longer than I thought.


	3. Timeline Trouble

3:12 PM 6/3/2005  
Written By -Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from dbz redub dvd Goku/Veggie VA interviews  
__Seàn: (using Kaka-voice) Vegeta's a good guy, he just needs to relax._

dldldl  
dldldl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Easier said than done.  
Chuquita: (happily) Welcome to Part 3 everybody!  
Goku: (blinks at the accented "a") ?  
Chuquita: I hope that's the right accentation...and that it was the a, not the e.  
Vegeta: You didn't even notice which letter its on!  
Chuquita: (cheesy grin) Hey at least I remembered there was an accent mark.  
Gokú: Heehee-  
Vegeta: ...  
Chuquita: I didn't get to see all of the interview(s). (looks at dvd box) Since I work Saturday I guess I'll watch the rest of it Monday when I have a little free time.  
Goku: (pats Chu on the shoulder) Poor Chu, losing her sat-tur-day.  
Chuquita: (sad) That's the only thing I actually hate about my work; getting stuck with 6-hour-long weekend shifts. I got one last Saturday too...I hope I don't get one next Saturday. After about the 5th hour or so of scanning items you start going crazy.  
Vegeta: At least you won't miss anything weather-wise. (points to the pouring rain and 60'F weather which is more April than June)  
Goku: (sulks, standing there with only a towel around his waist) No skinnydipping for me...  
Vegeta: (laughs with nervous relief) Y-you know Kakarrotto swimtrunks are actually very healthy and safe while walking around nude could conversely cause certain people to become frightened at such a sight.  
Goku: (Blinks) But I like my body.  
Vegeta: And I like it too.  
Goku: ♥  
Vegeta: PLATONICALLY!  
Chuquita: XD You forgot it for a second.  
Vegeta: (twitches) Shush you.  
Chuquita: Anyways, welcome to Part 3!  
Vegeta: (is desperately hoping his "Kayka" arguement will be enough to stop Turles's ongoing evil plots)  
Chuquita: We'll see.  
Goku: (holds up a sign reading "Watch me at 10 or 10:30pm Monday through Thursday on CN") (wags tail)  
Vegeta: 10 OR 10:30?  
Goku: I am not completely sure which time it'll be.  
Chuquita: Oh yeah! CN's bringing back dbz starting June 13th! And convinently dropped it in a slot AFTER 9:00pm; which for me is very good since the store I work at closes at 9!  
Goku: That is lucky! If it were still on Toonami Weekdays we'd be in trouble.  
Vegeta: So? Which "saga" is it?  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: o.O Neither of you KNOW!  
Chuquita: CN hasn't advertised which one. And Funi's website decided to be mysteriously vague.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: (grins) Either way it's gonna be great! I haven't seen dbz on a regular basis since CN stopped airing it in April of either 2003 or 2004!  
Vegeta: HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER WHICH **YEAR** IT STOPPED AIRING!  
Chuquita: I'm leaning towards 2003, since that was the year I graduated high school and I don't remember taping the eps and being in college at the same time. And my dvd of the last 4 eps has a date of 2003 on it as well. But I could be wrong.  
Vegeta: ...you need to check up on that.  
Chuquita: (cheesy grin) I know! (to audiance) Here's Part 3!

dldldl  
dldldl

**Summary:** Goku's going to be a grandpa, and Chi-Chi is thrilled; especially after she finds out its a girl. Unfortunately for her, Gohan and Videl are terrified when Chi-Chi offers to be the official babysitter while they're at work, and the couple desperately seeks a babysitter in Pan's grandfathers instead. Meanwhile, Veggie attempts to kick Turles out of his house, seeing his previous "Veggietine's Day" stunt as the last straw. However it isn't going to be that easy. And Piccolo finally meets his father again. But Kami isn't too trusting of Piccolo Sr's appearance, and neither is Dende.

**Part 3 Chapter Titles: The Return of Kayka l Turles's Evil Scheme l Veggie-related Nostalgia l Kami's Slideshow l He's got Poetic License l So that's what happened to V.2 l Goku's Confusion l Veggie's Jealousy l Dinner l You Can't always get what you want, Goku l I've been TRICKED? Chi-Chi's frustration at Turles's Ploy l

* * *

**

" Wow...I haven't been to Capsule Corp in so long, I forgot how big it was. " "Kayka" said in awe as she and

Vegeta 6 sat down on the couch, " You know I really should visit Bulma sometime. "

" I **think** I've been here before.. " Vegeta 6 scratched the back of his head, kaka-style.

" Now you two sit here while I go find Turles. " Vegeta instructed, then sweatdropped, " Now there's something I

never thought I'd say. " he muttered, then dashed off to accomplish said task.

" ▫DING▫DONG▫ " the doorbell rang the second the ouji left the couple's sight.

Goku 6 glanced over at the ouji to her left.

" ▫DING▫DONG▫ "

She then glanced back over to the front door.

" ▫DING▫DONG▫ "

Back at Vegeta 6.

" Fine, go get it. It's not like anything bad is going to happen. " Vegeta 6 sighed.

" Hee-! " "Kayka" hopped off the couch and up to the front door, " HELLO! "

" ALRIGHT GO-- " Chi-Chi started to snap only to be cut off by shock of the person infront of her and promptly

hit the ground unconsious.

" ... " Goku 6 stared down at the unconsious woman, " Hey Veggie! "

" What? "

" Something bad happened. "

The ouji got up and walked over only to sweatdrop at the scene, " What happened! Did she walk into the door or

something? "

" I don't know! " the slightly-taller saiyajin replied, utterly confused, " I think she started to yell at me but

suddenly fainted. "

" Why would anyone yell at YOU? " Vegeta 6 said, perplexed. He leaned down and picked Chi-Chi up, " Hn...you know

she looks sort of familiar, but I can't place her. "

Goku 6 narrowed her eyes for a moment, then let out a gasp, " OH! I know who that is! That's Chi-Chi Gyu-Mao! She's

my male counterpart's wife! "

" That's gotta be weird. " Vegeta tilted his head, " Wait, didn't she try to attack that other me during the play

those two fusions brought us to? "

" I think so... " Goku 6 trailed off, " Where do we leave her? "

" I say we prop her up on one of the kitchen chairs with a cup of coffee and pretend this didn't happen. " he said,

carrying Chi-Chi off towards the kitchen.

Goku 6 sweatdropped, " What good will that do? "

" She has her own sense of pride, doesn't she? If she wakes up at the kitchen table instead of sprawled out on the

ground when my counterpart gets back then she'll try to save face rather than start an arguement with him. " Vegeta 6

explained.

" Ah... " the female saiyajin peasant trailed off.

The ouji sat Chi-Chi down, then headed back to the couch along with Goku 6.

" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh... " Vegeta snickered as he dragged Turles down the hall, " Wait'll you see this; it's gonna

blow your entire Vegeta's-an-uke case wide open! You won't be able to argue with THIS fact! " they approached the living

room, " Behold! The FEMALE Kakarrotto! "

" Hi-! " Goku 6 bounced up and waved to them, only to pause, " O--oh? THAT is Turles? "

" He looks just like Kakarrotto? " Vegeta 6 gawked, " I mean--your Kakarrotto, not mine. "

" Yes, " Vegeta folded his arms, letting go of Turles, " Turles is indeed a type-3 saiyajin as well...but an EVIL

type-3 saiyajin who's reeked almost as much havoc across the galaxies as I have. "

" But, I thought type-3 saiyajins were naturally soft and mushy. " Vegeta 6 blinked, surprised.

" The NICE ones, maybe. " Turles smirked wickedly at him.

Vegeta 6 shifted around, instantly feeling a rather sneaky aura coming from the peasant.

" SO! " Vegeta walked up to "Kayka" and patted her on the shoulder while looking at Turles, " What do you have to

say? There aren't any timelines containing a female version of myself, and yet there IS one containing a female Kakarrotto.

That being so, it's obvious that I wasn't meant to be an uke in anymental, emotional, or physical form. "

" What's with all this "uke" stuff? I thought the issue between you and Kakarrotto had to do with "oujos" and such. "

Vegeta 6 cocked an eyebrow.

" Long story; I'll fill you in later. " the ouji said shortly.

" Hmm.. " Turles walked up to Vegeta and Goku 6, walking around them while observing, " Yes, this is definately a

female Kakarrotto. "

" I could've told you that. " she sweatdropped.

" Interesting...so, exactly how was your timeline created? " he asked smoothly.

" Created? " Vegeta 6 blinked.

" Yes. All of the timelines were created by Mirai or someone else from our little group going back and causing

things to be altered. How did yours happen? Did you wish Kakarrotto female using the dragon balls so you could avoid this

entire little "uke" dispute? "

" I've always been a woman, thanks! " Goku 6 sweatdropped even larger.

" And why would I even use the dragonballs for something like that? " Vegeta 6 shook his head.

Mirai casually walked by the kitchen, " Hey Chi-Chi what're you doing--AHH! " he yelped to see she was leaning

face-first into a cup of coffee. The demi-saiyajin propped Chi-Chi back up to see she was unconsious, " What the--? " he

glanced over into the living room and spotted the additional Vegeta along with the female Goku, " Ahhh...oh-kay. "

" Mirai! " Vegeta called him over.

" Yeah? " he said cautiously, approaching them.

" How was Kayka's timeline created? "

" OH...that, yeah...well you see that was one of my earlier attempts to keep Goku from dying due to the heart-virus.

This is after Timeline 8 but before this Timeline. "

" So technically, all the timeline's numbers have been assigned completely out of order. " Turles smiled, amused.

" Well, yes. But I'm not the one who assigned them that was Kaasan. " Mirai sweatdropped, " Anyway, with "Kayka"'s

timeline, the idea was for me to go back even further in time to when Celipa was still pregnant with Goku and give her the

antibiotic so that Goku'd develop an immunity to the virus. And while it did work, it unintentionally messed with more than

those particular genes... "

" ...resulting in Kakarrotto being born a female? " Vegeta guessed.

" Exactly. " Mirai explained, " It altered the baby's sexual outcome. And with a female Goku, there'd be no Gohan,

no Goten, and subsequently no me. " he glanced over at Vegeta 6.

" I suppose I should thank you for saving my species from extinction then. " Vegeta 6 said, shaking Mirai's hand.

" T--that's not what I meant to-- "

" Veggie 'n I are thinking a-bout having a baby. " Goku 6 smiled warmly.

" A baby? " Vegeta gasped.

" You're not the only ones... " Turles trailed off, smirking.

:It's Timeline 8 all over again...only opposite: Mirai sweatdropped.

" We might wait a little while though, we just got married last month. " Vegeta 6 said, pointing to a mark on his

neck.

" Hai! It was so much fun! " "Kayka" clasped her hands together, then pointed to her own neck-mark.

" ▫Jealous, envious twitch▫ " Vegeta twitched, then turned to Mirai, " Why couldn't you have caused this in MY

timeline? " he pouted.

" I didn't mean for Son-san to be born female in that other timeline at all! " Mirai exclaimed, " It was a

side-effect of the medicine that none of us knew about. "

" Well I'm happy. " Vegeta 6 nodded, " A male Kakarrotto is sure to complicate things. "

" HI! " Goku popped up from behind him.

" AHH! ITSTHEMALEKAKARROTTO! " Vegeta 6 yelped in fright, bouncing back.

" Hm? " the larger saiyajin blinked. He glanced over and saw Goku 6, " OH! It's Veggie 6! HI Veggie 6! " Goku waved

to the gi-wearing ouji.

Vegeta 6 nervously waved back, _(He--he's so much TALLER than me..and so much BIGGER than me...and look at the size_

_of those muscles! No wonder the other me was worried. We look like ukes compared to him.: " And yet...the voices are_

_near-completely identical.)_ he sweatdropped.

" Veggie 6 is deep in thought. " Goku observed.

" Veggie's just a lil surprised at your size. It's normal for him. " "Kayka" nodded, " OH! Guess what! " she pointed

to her neck, " I'm an Oujo! "

" Congradulations me number 6! " Goku happily shook her hands.

" So...Kayka was only created through your meddling with medication, huh. " Vegeta glanced over at Mirai,

disappointed.

" ... " Mirai stood there, unsure of what to say, " I'm, sorry for disappointing you? "

" You can take them home now, Mirai. "

" HOME? Already? But we just got here. " Goku 6 gasped.

" What about having us help you fight Turles? " Vegeta 6 pointed to the evil type-3 saiyajin, " You can tell there's

something sneaky about his ki! Having two saiyajin no ouji's plotting revenge is obviously going to be easier than you alone,

right? "

" The only reason I brought you here was to give Turles irrefutable proof of my semeness. " the little ouji sulked.

Vegeta 6 sighed, exhausted, " Seme, Uke...you could solve all that if you just take turns instead. "

" Yeah but if we took turns then I'd be UKE some of the time! " Vegeta yelped.

Vegeta 6 glanced over at Goku.

" ♥ " the larger saiyajin smiled warmly at them.

Vegeta 6 turned back to Vegeta, " ...I see what you mean. "

" And--besides, its a PURELY PLATONIC relationship anyway. " the ouji huffed.

" Well, goodluck with your quest for semedom then. " Vegeta 6 said.

" ▫Tap▫tap▫ " Goku felt a tap on his shoulder, " Hm? "

Turles motioned him into the hallway, " Shh. "

Goku glanced back at the rest of the group, then uneasily followed the other type-3 saiyajin peasant into said

hallway, " Yes? " he whispered.

" Kakarrotto, do you know why Vegeta-san's been a little, uneasy lately? " Turles spoke up, smirking.

" Not really... " Goku trailed off, glancing back in Vegeta's direction for a moment with concern for the little

ouji.

" It's because he wants something from you, but he's just too shy to ask. " the large saiyajin said smoothly.

" Veggie wants a present? " Goku blinked, confused.

" Hai, but not just any present. " Turles lowered his whisper even further, " "Veggie" wants to have a baby. "

Goku let out a gasp. His eyes widened.

" YOUR baby. "

" M--my--ba--but that would break Rule number 2! " Goku sputtered in shock.

" That's why he's so afraid to ask you. Vegeta-san knows how deeply those ridiculous rules are embedded into your

brain. But he's been yearning for one ever since that trick was played on him; and seeing Gohan and Videl have a baby

together just reminded him of how much he would've enjoyed being a Mommy...you saw how well he handled Panera; Vegeta-san's a

natural. "

" But--Rule 2... "

" Maybe you should talk to him about it tonight in bed. It shouldn't be that hard; just snuggle up to Vegeta-san and

ask if he'd like to be made love to. " Turles said sneakily.

" No! I couldn't! It would make Chi-chan so very sad if I broke one of the top 3 rules like that! I could never do

that to her! " Goku shook his head back and forth frantically.

" You sure? "

" Of course I am! "

" What if Chi-Chi said it was oh-kay to ask Vegeta-san if he'd like to have your baby? "

" Well, if Chi-chan said oh-kay then yes I would ask...but that'd never happen; Chi-chan does not bend the rules for

any situation. " Goku quickly shook the thought out of his head.

" Really...? "

" Really. " Goku nodded.

" Hmm... " Turles glanced over at the unconsious Chi-Chi sitting at the kitchen table. He grinned wickedly,

" Kakarrotto, you may go back to Vegeta-san and the others now. We're finished. "

" Umm, alright? " Goku scratched his head, baffled as he waddled back to the living room.

" Heh-heh-heh- " Turles walked over to Chi-Chi, then picked her up, " Sorry 'bout this Chi-Chi. " he took out a

tape-recorder, " But I kinda need your "permission". " the large saiyajin carried her down the hall. He hit record as he

was walking, _" Chi-Chi, may Kakarrotto have your permission to ask Vegeta-san if he would like to have Kakarrotto impregnate_

_him? "_ he asked innocently into the tape-recorder, then hit stop and ducked into a nearby room.

dldldl

dldldl

dldldl

" Uhhhhhhh...why does everything smell like coffee. " Chi-Chi groaned as she sat up to see she was now seated on a

computer chair in a room she didn't recognize, " HUH! "

" Hey, Chi-Chi. " Turles waved from the couch several feet away.

" YOU? What do you want? And why am I here? "

" Well, you fell asleep in the kitchen when Gohan called and asked for your help. Seems he wants to get a few test

messages to see how the audio is on his answering machine. " Turles held out the tape-recorder, " Can Gohan bring the

machine to your house and test the tape inside here out on it? " he held it up and hit record.

" Of course he can, Turles! " she smiled.

Turles hit stop.

" Uh...shouldn't you have kept it recording a LITTLE bit longer than that? " she asked suspiciously.

" Hm? Oh no, that amount's fine. Wouldn't want to overdo the new machine. Besides this thing's been passed around

to several other z senshi so they can tell what the rest of the gang sounds like on it. " Turles said, keeping his cool while

he mentally laughed with victory in his head.

" Ah. " she nodded, " You know what Gohan needs? A cellphone. I offered to buy him one but he told me no. " Chi-Chi

sighed, " I mean, Videl has one, but Gohan should have one too. " she got up and headed for the door, " Can I have that

recorder? "

Turles froze, " Ah, no. I still have a few more people to find to have record themselves. "

" Alright. You do that. I'm going to find Goku-san and the Ouji...at least, that's why I think I came here... " she

trailed off, confused from her sudden change of scenery as she left the room and closed the door behind her.

Turles re-wound the tape-recorder, then hit play to reveal a conversation that now sounded like this:

_" Chi-Chi, may Kakarrotto have your permission to ask Vegeta-san if he would like to have Kakarrotto impregnate_

_him? "_

_" Of course he can, Turles! "_

" BWAHAHAHAHA! "

" ▫SWING▫ " the door swang back open.

" Were you just cackling evilly in here? " Chi-Chi glowered at him.

" No. Must've heard the wind. " Turles said with a content smile on his face.

" Uh-huh... " Chi-Chi said, suspicious as she re-left, closing the door again.

" ... " o

" ... " o

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**HA!** "

dldldl

dldldl

dldldl

" ▫SIGH▫! " Vegeta sighed sadly as he flipped through a thick, stapled bundle of paper upon which he'd written the

script for his fictional fairytale over 2 years ago, " Such a simpler time. "

" What're you looking at? "

" Huh? " the ouji turned to his right to see Raditsu sitting there, " ...when did you get here? "

" I sensed two of you so I came to find out what was going on, but by the time I got here... "

" Oh, me number 6 and Kayka-chan are upstairs having some snacks before they go back to their own timeline. "

" "Kayka-chan"? "

" The female Kakarrotto from timeline number 6. That's my nickname for her. " Vegeta flipped the next page.

" What's this? "

" The play I wrote 2 years ago January. It's a wonderful little seme-filled action/romance/adventure story where I

defeat two monsters, save a village, and rescue a female Kakarrotto. " he hugged the book tightly.

" I didn't know you could write stories. " Raditsu murmured.

" Heh- " the ouji grinned boastfully, " There is much even you don't know about me. "

" Can I read it? "

" NO! " Vegeta said suddenly, " It's..a very private piece. "

" Private! We produced it in the center across the street! Hundreds of people saw it! " Bura exclaimed, walking by.

" Yeah and who did I have to thank for that. "

" ... " Bura sweatdropped, " Ah hahahaha.. " she laughed nervously.

" I can tell you right now I'd never have been able to pull that off if you-know-who had been there. " Vegeta

grumbled.

" Who? " Bura blinked.

" Yes, please let's not refer to him by name. " Raditsu said uneasily.

" Agreed. "

Bura thought for a second, " OHHHHhhh, yeah, him. " she folded her arms. She glanced over at Vegeta, " I thought

you were getting rid of him, Toussan. "

" I tried; I failed. " the little ouji groaned.

" There there, he duped us all. " Raditsu sighed, patting him on the shoulder, " Doesn't mean you still can't write

another, urm, "tale". "

" I suppose... " Vegeta trailed off, " I do still have that typewriter somewhere in my room. "

" What about using a computer? Kaasan uses them all the time. " Bura suggested.

" Turles knows how to operate a computer. And he's been using one to implicate Kakarrotto and I into a relationship

of which neither of us is in and will never BE in because there's absolutely no sexual attraction between the two of us! "

" Ooh, Toussan getting bold with the vocabulary. " Bura chuckled.

" I WAS THE BOLD ONE AROUND HERE BEFORE TURLES SHOWED UP! Don't any of you remember! " the ouji wailed.

" Hey, no need to get upset over it. " Raditsu said comfortingly.

" I'm not upset. " the smaller saiyajin pouted, hugging his knees.

" Reacting like that just makes you look ukeish, Toussan. " Bura pointed out.

" ! " Vegeta froze, then quickly assumed a prideful, in-charge pose instead.

" ... " o

" ... " o

" Better? " he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye.

" Better. " she smiled.

dldldl

dldldl

dldldl

" I can't believe this! How could you even think of allowing your father to continue to live here! " Kami exclaimed.

He, Piccolo, and Nail were once again fused; and giving Piccolo a headache.

" He's not really such a bad guy once you get to know him, Kami. " Nail spoke up.

" Need I remind you of all the terrible things he's done! " Kami whipped out a portable movie screen and a projector,

" BEHOLD! "

" ▫CLICK▫ " a frame of a super-sized Piccolo Daimou Sr attacking a village came up on the screen.

" ▫CLICK▫ " another frame of Piccolo Sr, this time along with his minions battling Roshi and his fellow students and

teacher.

" ▫CLICK▫ " a frame of Piccolo Sr standing with his foot crushing an ice-cream shop while he held the giant plastic

ice-cream-cone decortation in his hand while laughing in victory.

Piccolo and Nail sweatdropped.

" Perhaps, it would be more impressive if it weren't in slide-show form. " Piccolo muttered.

" I'll have you know this third picture was taken on a hot summer's day when many a citizen, striken with thirst

would rely on such frozen treat commissaries as this one! " Kami snapped.

" You know, I don't really remember that last one. " Piccolo Sr came into view.

" PICCOLO! " Kami gasped, backing up.

" So how long you have to wait until you can split them off again? "

" About 10, 15 minutes. " Piccolo Jr sighed, bored.

" That's gotta be a long 15 minutes. " Sr murmured.

" Oh yeah. "

" Well I'll be waiting inside until then. I could use a little meditation about now anyway. " Sr strolled into the

building.

" I still don't understand it. " Kami shook his head, " Piccolo, Piccolo was my EVIL SIDE that I expelled out of my

body! How can you trust him? "

" Because he's proven himself not to be a threat to us...and he's my father. "

" And if he tries to kill anyone Enma will find out and send him back to hfil. "

" Yes, as long as he's still dead. What if he's planning to wish himself back! "

" Well I still don't think he'd kill anyone because if he does so, Son'll probably find out and get involved..and

he's really one of the last people we need involved in this particular situation. " Piccolo explained.

" Yeah, that would make things so much more difficult... " Nail trailed off.

" Fine, let's not involve Son unless we absolutely have to. " Piccolo decided, " besides I'm pretty sure he's busy

with something else. "

dldldl

dldldl

dldldl

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Goku hummed as he sat at the kitchen table drinking soda.

" GOKU-SAN! "

" ACK! " the large saiyajin nearly choked on his soda. He looked up and sweatdropped, " Chi-chan you scared me don't

do that. "

" Ah, sorry. " she smiled nervously, then folded her arms, " I know the Ouji Gokunapped you from Gohan's earlier.

Where is he? "

" Gohan? "

" The Ouji! "

" _"▫RAAAAAAAAARBLAHBLAHBLAH▫" the evil witch bellowed at the sweet, confused peasant who rattled in fear of her_

_twisted rules and ways._ "

" ... " Chi-Chi looked over lamely to see Vegeta sitting there while typing on a typewriter, " Ouji. "

" Onna. " he grinned, wagging his tail.

" I forgot you could type. "

" I can do MANY things, Onna. Infact I got a pep-talk from Raditsu and Bura earlier and now I'm feeling

almost-completely in control of my surroundings once again. " he cracked his knuckles, then went back to typing, " _"The_

_witch loomed over the peasant who was about to let out a scream of horror when suddenly the wall exploded from behind him to_

_to reveal the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji._

_" "Oh VEGGIE! You came to save me afterall!". " Kakarrotto gushed with purely-platonic feelings."_

" Oh brother. " Chi-Chi rolled her eyes, " Come on Goku-san, let's get out of here. "

" But I liked listening to Veggie's story..even though in reality I do not fear Chi-chan. " the larger saiyajin

pouted.

" The Ouji'll be fearing me a second if he doesn't stop reading his homemade chunk of ouji-fiction outloud. " she

muttered as she tried to lead Goku back to the door.

" _"Of course, Kakarrotto. I would NEVER leave you trapped in such peril. "_

_" You're so very brave, Veggie-sama. Allow me to repay you for your heroic rescue of my otherwise doomed peasant_

_self by rewarding you in a sensually PLATONIC way." "_

Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed, " Will you cut that out! "

" If you're going to drag Kakay out of the house you better make sure to get him back here dinnertime. I'm making a

special dessert just for him. "

" Just for **me?** " Goku's eyes widened and sparkled with surprise, " Aww VEGGIE! "

" It's going to be the sweetest most chocolate-ladened treat you've ever tasted, Kakay. " Vegeta smirked, " All for

you. We'll wait until everyone else has finished their dinner and then have a special little party together, just you and

me. " the little ouji purred sweetly.

" ... " Goku stood there blinking.

" Goku-san? " Chi-Chi poked him.

" I think I need a jar. " Goku said, sounding lost.

" ▫POW▫! " Vegeta fell, hit the floor, crashed through said floor and hit the floor of the lab.

" Hahaha. " Chi-Chi laughed at the sight, then glanced back at Goku, " What do **you** need a **jar** for? "

dldldl

dldldl

dldldl

" ▫SIGH▫ " Bulma sighed as she wiped the screen on one of the computers in the lab.

" Feeling alright? " a voice asked from behind her.

" Vege--oh. Hi V.2. " she smiled weakly over at him, " I'm oh-kay. Just a little worried about Vegeta, that's all. "

" ▫POW▫! " a chunk of the ceiling exploded and a small saiyajin came crashing through and smacked into the floor.

" VEGETA! " Bulma cried out in fright, running over to him.

" I'm worried too.. " V.2 said in shock, glancing up at the ceiling, now uneasy about it.

" **Vegeta what happened! Are you oh-kay?**...And how did you fall through the ceiling? " she asked him.

" I'm not completely sure... " the ouji said in a dazed tone of voice, " ...but I think I just caused something

utterly horrific to occur that I'm going to regret later all because I attempted to use one of my older tactics which now

has a completely different effect upon Kakarrotto. "

" What? " V.2 poked his head into view.

" Huh. Oh its you. " Vegeta sat up and knocked some bits of ceiling out of his hair, " What're you doing here,

you were with Bulma and Kakarrotto when you came to rescue me from Brolli and then just disappeared after that. "

" I've been around. " he smirked Veggily.

" I'm somehow comforted and set at unease at the same time... " Vegeta sweatdropped, then let out a gasp,

" WAITAMINUTE! " he turned to Bulma, " I was teaching you how to play the ps2 wasn't I? "

" Yeah..you kinda left though. " she said.

" Sorry, I had an emergancy. " Vegeta stood up and dusted himself off, " And did you know it was MIRAI who caused

Kayka to be born a **female** type-3 saiyajin? "

" What! " Bulma gawked.

" It's true! That heart-medicine. He gave it to Celipa in that timeline while she was still pregnant with Kakarrotto

and even though it made Kakarrotto immune to the disease it destroyed his y chromosome..or something like that. " the little

ouji exclaimed.

" Well you're not really supposed to give babies certain medication while they're still in the womb for a reason.. "

Bulma sweatdropped.

Vegeta folded his arms and pouted, " Me number 6 is so incredibly lucky! He doesn't have to worry about any of the

problems I have to worry about. "

" Aww, Vegeta you don't have any problems that you can't fix with a little help-- "

" --TURLES. " he said flatly.

" ...oh-kay, good point. But still! You can solve all the others. Right? " she smiled.

" You mean my ukephobia, fear of worms, etc? "

" I had MY ukephobia and fear of worms removed while I was being created. " V.2 grinned.

" Lucky you. " the ouji twitched.

" Maybe things would be easier if we could figure out exactly what part of ukedom it is that causes you to fear it

so badly. " Bulma suggested, " Is it the emotional aspect? The physical, ah, positioning aspect? "

" I don't want to find that out! " Vegeta yelped, flushing red.

" Why not? "

" BECAUSE! I'm not comfortable with having my brain picked apart, even if it's by someone as close to me as you. "

his body stiffed up.

" Why? "

" I'm afraid I might find something that I don't like. Or that scares me. " Vegeta said nervously.

" You mean like the idea that you might enjoy being uked? " Bulma gave an example.

" Exactly. My pride can't take that sort of thing you know. " he replied. V.2 nodded in agreement, " I mean, I'm

the Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji! Heir to become the ruler of an entire species, of an entire planet! I'm supposed to

be one of the if not the strongest saiyajin around. And a born-leader at that! If I were to become an uke, or at the very

least form powerful non-platonic feelings of affection for a certain peasant who shall remain nameless; what would that make

me? "

" Someone who loves Son-kun very much? "

" There you go! " he motioned to her again, " Which I don't. "

" Can **I** take a nap with Kakarrotto then? " V.2 asked.

" NO! " Vegeta snapped at him, " NOBODY NAPS WITH MY PEASANT BUT ME! "

" I am you, technically. "

" SAME DIFFERENCE! " the ouji tried to calm down, " A--anyway. I'm going to see Kayka and me number 6 off. I'll teach

you about the rest of the ps2 after that. " he shakily walked over to the stairs, " And if Kakarrotto comes down here and

asks for a 2nd jar, PLEASE give it to him. "

" Alright Vegeta, I--wait, a SECOND jar? "

" It's a long story, I don't want to talk or think about it. " Vegeta gulped as he waddled upstairs, " I've never

seen him react like that before either...NEVER. "

" React like what? "

" ... " the smaller saiyajin was silent as he reached the top of the stairs and rounded the corner.

" Ooooh! VEGETA! "

dldldl

dldldl

dldldl

" Mmmm! I luv sandwiches! " Goten chirped as he ate his peanut-butter and jelly sandwich. He was sitting outside the

Son home on a bench along with Gohan who was holding Pan, " You want some? " the demi-saiyajin held out a piece.

" No Goten, I'm oh-kay. " Gohan smiled.

" Does Panny want some? "

The baby blinked at him.

" She's too young for solid foods, Goten. " he replied.

" When will she be ready? " the chibi took another bite.

" Oh I'd say...um... " Gohan sweatdropped, " Well, eventually. " he nodded, making a mental note to check his

book of baby-related info.

" I wish you 'n oneesan 'n Panny would come live with us again. It's so boring without you around, niichan. " he

pouted.

" I'm sorry about that Goten, but I'd really rather we found our own house instead of moving back in. " Gohan laughed

nervously, going pale at the thought of moving back into Chi-Chi's house, _(I worked so hard to get OUT of Kaasan's home. I_

_don't wanna go back)_

" Hey there! " a car drove up to the Son home and Chi-Chi and Goku stepped out, " Look who I brought back! "

" TOUSSAN! " Goten cheered, glomping the large saiyajin, " Hi Toussan! Niichan's looking for a house! "

" Is he now? " Chi-Chi smirked, interested.

" Uh... " Gohan froze, " Yes. A house. A house far, far away from where I'm sitting right now. "

" You know Gohan, Mount Paozu is such a nice place to live. There's so much fresh air and water, lots of trees and

local wildlife. I'm sure Pan-Pan would enjoy growing up here. " she cheerfully suggested.

" Actually we were thinking about finding a house in Orange City. There's a few places near our apartment which both

Videl and I liked so.. " the demi-saiyajin trailed off, avoiding eye-contact with Chi-Chi.

" Hi there! "

Gohan blinked and looked over to see Goku waving to Pan, " Hello Panny! Would you like a little baby friend to play

with? " Goku grinned.

Gohan's eyes widened, " A little--Toussan you and Kaasan aren't thinking of having another kid, are you? "

" Hm? " the large saiyajin looked up.

" I mean, if you are I'm fine with that, but...wow that's so unexpected. "

Goku froze, suddenly feeling Chi-Chi staring at him supsiciously. The fur on his tail bristled as it flicked about

in the air behind him, " Umm...yes. It. Is. Un-expected. " he said woodenly.

Chi-Chi walked infront of Goku, then bent down and pressed her hand against his stomach and her ear against his chest

to listen.

" Chi-chan what are you doing? "

" You haven't broken any RULES lately, have you Goku-sa? "

" No. " he answered truthfully.

" Huh. " Chi-Chi stood back up, " Well then..I'm going inside to get dinner ready. " she said, walking inside.

" Toussan. " Gohan whispered, ushering him back over, " I have to tell you a secret. "

" What is it? " Goku whispered back.

" I DON'T want to live here with Kaasan. I really, really don't. " the demi-saiyajin said frantically.

" I don't either. "

" ... " o

" ... " o

" I'll, pretend I didn't hear that. "

" I'll pretend I didn't say it. "

" Wow Kakarrotto, you'd make Vegeta-san proud with that kind of sentiment! "

Goku and Gohan turned to see Turles standing there holding a tape-recorder.

" Turles? How did you get here so fast? You can't teleport. " Gohan asked.

" Type-3 saiyajin powers. Like Kakarrotto. " Turles motioned to Goku, who waved, " So, I hear you want to move out of

Chi-Chi's house, hm Kakarrotto? "

" NO! " Goku gasped, " I, I meant that, w--what I meant to say is sometimes Chi-chan is too o-ppressive to live

with. "

" Oppressive, huh? "

" WAAH! IDIDNTMEANTHATEITHER! " Goku was watching Chi-Chi inside out of the corner of his eye, " I love Chi-chan I

really do, its just that sometimes, when Veggie is involved... "

" ..ah, you want to do more things with Vegeta-san than the rules allow, right? "

" Uh... " Goku trailed off.

" Come on Turles, don't confuse Toussan. " Gohan sweatdropped.

" I'm not confusing him. I'm helping him. AND Vegeta-san. " the evil type-3 saiyajin blinked, " Kakarrotto follow me,

I need to show you something. " he held up the tape-recorder.

" Oh-kay! " Goku chirped, following him off far enough so that they were out of earshot.

" ... " o

" ... " o

" So? "

" So. " Turles held the recorder out, " I have your permission slip. To ask Vegeta-san about the baby. "

" GASP! " Goku gasped in shock, " Chi-chan oh-kay'd it! "

Turles pressed the play button on the machine.

_" Chi-Chi, may Kakarrotto have your permission to ask Vegeta-san if he would like to have Kakarrotto impregnate_

_him? "_

_" Of course he can, Turles! "_

" ▫Click▫ " he hit stop.

" ... " Goku stood there with a blank look on his face.

" Well, there you go Kakarrotto. Grab the hot fudge, whipped cream and have a blast tonight! " he patted Goku on the

shoulder.

" ...Chi-chan, said yes? "

" She probably feels bad about hurting Vegeta-san's feelings with the fake baby. " Turles shrugged.

" I know I felt bad about it. " Goku nodded, sniffling at the thought of the little ouji's face when he discovered

the truth, " Oh Veggie...I am so sorry! I promise I'll do everything I can to make it all better! "

" Even break one of the rules-? "

" If Chi-chan says I can, then yes! " he nodded determindly.

" ... " o

" ... " o

" GOKU-SA! DINNER! " Chi-Chi shouted from back up on the nearby hill.

" Oop! Dinnertime! Well, Chi-chan's dinner anyway. I'm going to have dinner with Veggie too after I have it at home.

We're just enough timezones away so that I can have dinner at both places. " Goku explained happily.

" Going to pop the question at your 2nd dinner? "

" Nope! " Goku chirped, then grinned, " I'm gonna ask Veggie in bed tonight. " his tail wagged eagerly back and

forth.

" Wonderful! " Turles clasped his hands together, " I'm sure Vegeta-san will enjoy every second of it! "

" I want Veggie to enjoy things! "

" We all do, Kakarrotto. We all do. "

" **GOKU-SA ARE YOU COMING OR NOT! YOUR FISH IS GETTING COLD!** "

Goku beamed, " COMING CHI-CHAN! "

dldldl

dldldl

dldldl

" Oh Veggie! I love you! " "Kayka" gushed to Veggie 6 as main timeline Veggie listened in through the closed door.

" Baka lucky other-me, getting a **female** type-3 saiyajin. " Vegeta pouted.

" ▫PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrr▫ "

" ▫PURRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-▫ What a naughty oujo you are- " Vegeta 6's voice teased, " Now give it back.. "

" Heeheehee, no. "

" Kaka-CHAN. " Vegeta 6 sweatdropped, " OH! " he shouted suddenly.

" Say pleeease- "

" **Pleease?** "

" Haha, ▫THUMP▫ "

" That isn't the sounds of two people eating a meal together. " the ouji twitched as the two saiyajin inside went

silent aside from an ongoing stream of heavy panting, " ▫Sniffle▫...why couldn't MY Kakarrotto have been female! " he slumped

against the door.

" ▫PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-▫ " the couple inside purred in unison this time. Vegeta pulled his ear

away from the door and waddled down to his own room where he flopped on the bed and covered his ears with pillows.

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫ " someone knocked on his door.

" GO AWAY I'M SEETHING IN REMORSE! " the ouji snapped, a large pang of sadness in his voice.

" Toussan I just want to know if your counterpart and "Kayka" are ready to go? " Mirai shouted through the wall.

" Oh they're going alright, with my stamina they'll be going at it all evening and into tonight! " he sobbed

bitterly.

Mirai's eyes widened in shock, " Y--you didn't walk in on them having-- "

" --NO. But I can guess from the sounds that that's what's going on. And all that stupid purring. " Vegeta rolled

onto his side.

" Hmm... " the demi-saiyajin turned the other way and walked over to the door to the guest room. Hearing nothing, he

slowly opened the door, " Hello? "

" Hi Mirai! " Goku 6 chirped as her tail wagged under the sheets.

Mirai blinked to see both saiyajin in bed with the sheets up to their shoulders and clothes strewn about.

" Mirai, to thank you for your help in our timeline, we've decided that if we have a litter, we're naming one of the

boys after you. " Vegeta 6 smirked.

" L--litter? " Mirai sounded lost.

" If a saiyajin conceives during a full moon--when we're much more fertile than the rest of the month, she can have a

litter ranging from 4 to 7 babies. " the ouji said proudly.

" Veggie loves me so much! " "Kayka" sighed happily, leaning against Vegeta 6 who laughed proudly, hugging her.

" ... " Mirai sweatdropped at the sight, " Wow, umm, thanks so much. "

" No Mirai, thank you. It is be-cause of you that I'm i-mmune to the heart virus, and it is because of you that

Veggie and I can start a family together. " Goku 6 smiled warmly.

" You're welcome. " Mirai blinked, surprised.

" So, you're here to take us back our timeline? " Vegeta 6 asked.

" Well I, I mean if you're ready to go.. "

"Kayka" turned to Vegeta 6 and smiled sweetly at him.

Vegeta 6 smiled back, then turned to Mirai, " We're ready. "

dldldl

dldldl

dldldl

" But first, DINNER! " Goku 6 pumped her fist in the air as she, Vegeta 6, and the rest of the Briefs family sat at

the kitchen table while Vegeta and Bunni finished making the dishes.

" Thanks for the help. I've been a little upset lately. " the ouji rubbed his nose.

" Aw that's alright, Vegeta-kun. I understand. " Bunni patted him on the shoulder, " Ooh look at that, I think your

physique is almost completely back to the way it was before you lost those two months of training! Wow you must be working

awfully hard. "

Vegeta smiled weakly, " Uh-huh. " his tail wagged slightly, feeling a little better. He started to fill up the plates

with delicious smelling food, then filled up an extra plate and placed it next to his own along with an empty chair. The ouji

whipped out a sticker reading **"Kakay's Chair"** and slapped it on the back seat of the empty chair.

" Mmmm- ah hahaha! "

The ouji looked over to see his counterpart holding out a forkful of fish which the female Goku contently ate off of,

" This is insane. I'm happy for them AND jealous at the same time. " he muttered in disbelief. He turned to Bulma, " Are you

SURE you don't want to have a third baby together? "

" Technically we do have three, if you include Mirai. " Bulma motioned to the demi-saiyajin from the alternate

future, " I've just been so busy lately Vegeta and a third baby would take up so much time-- "

" I have time! "

" --And lots of money-- "

" --you have money! "

Bulma sweatdropped, then smiled sadly and gave him a hug, " You're so sweet Vegeta, but I can only take so much time

off from my position. I mean, who's going to perform all my tasks once I reach my third semester? "

Vegeta looked over at Mirai.

Mirai nearly choked on his glass of milk, " NANI! "

" Mirai how old are you? " Vegeta asked bluntly.

" Ah--I don't know. Somewhere in my mid-20's. " he stammered.

" You don't know how old you are? " the ouji sweatdropped.

" You kind of lose track of that sort of thing while traveling through time and space. " the demi-saiyajin replied,

annoyed.

" OH. "

" ... " o

" So! That makes you of Earth legal age, did your timeline's Bulma ever teach you how to perform her job tasks incase

of an emergancy? "

" Not really. We were kind of busy trying to not get killed by the androids. " Mirai sweatdropped.

" Oh... " the ouji sulked, then perked up, " But you can be taught, right? "

" ? " Mirai froze, then paled.

" You know Toussan, if you really wanna take care of a baby you could volunteer to help babysit Panera when Gohan and

Videl need help. " Bura spoke up, " Besides it'll help in keeping her from being taken over to Onna's side. She could

potentially become a good ally once she's older if we don't let Onna manipulate her first. "

" I suppose... " Vegeta trailed off, _(Ohhh, where's Kakarrotto? I thought he'd be the first one here and now he's_

_not even here at all) _the little ouji looked around, worried.

" ▫Ding-Dong▫! "

" Kakay? " he squeaked out, then literally jumped over the table and made a rush for the front door, " KAKARROTTO! "

he flung the door open.

" Hi! " Goku chirped, standing before him, " How's Veggie doing this evening? "

" ▫HUG▫ "

The large saiyajin's eyes widened, " Oh Veh-gee.. " he hugged the smaller saiyajin back, " I missed u too! "

" I was starting to get worried you know, that maybe Onna decided keep you at her house afterall. " the ouji

chastised him.

Goku tried to keep from grinning, " Chi-chan's in a GOOD mood today Veggie. She did such a nice thing for me

earlier. " he held tighter, " Something that I bet Veggie's going to be happy about. "

" Uhhhh... " the ouji trailed off, warm fuzzies already beginning to crowd his brain.

" Mmmmmmm- " Goku started to rub the little ouji's back, " Veggiesowarm. "

The group at the kitchen table stared at the sight, un-noticed by the two saiyajin.

" Should we say something? " Gogeta asked Vejitto.

" Son-kun! " Bulma said suddenly.

" Huh? " Goku looked up, " Oh! That's right, dinner! " he wagged his tail, then picked Vegeta up under his arm,

" Come Veggie! Let's enjoy some of your masterful Veggie-dishes! "

" Hmm. " "Kayka" looked over at her Veggie.

" Yes? "

" Hee- " she grabbed him under the arm only to wobble to the side and cause them both to hit the ground, " OOF! Haha,

I guess its harder to do that while we're at the kitchen table, huh! " Goku 6 laughed.

" Oww. " Vegeta 6 twitched, his face smushed into the tiled floor.

Goku 6 pulled him back upright.

" Waaah- "

dldldl

dldldl

dldldl

" Well, I'm glad THIS day is over. " Vegeta nodded thoughtfully as he strolled out of the bathroom in his pajamas.

Mirai had since taken Goku 6 and Vegeta 6 back to their respective timeline, and dinner along with dessert had gone rather

smoothly with the exception that the ouji felt Goku pausing in the middle of eating to stare at him several times as if

contemplating something. It made him uneasy. Luckily he stopped once they had dessert, (_What could he have possibly have_

_been thinking about that would cause him to stare at me like that) _Vegeta tried to shake it off as he entered the bedroom.

His peasant was already laying under the covers and smiling warmly at himi, " Ah, hi. "

" Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. "

" Ah haha. Ha. " Vegeta laughed nervously, walking around to the other side of the bed and getting in, " So? "

" So. "

" How'd you like dinner? "

" It was DELICIOUS, Veggie. Just like all the other meals you make. " Goku happily replied.

Vegeta nodded, flushing red.

" ... " o

" ... " o

" Veggie, " Goku turned to face him with one of the mushiest expressions the ouji had seen on Goku since he was

rescued. Sweat instantly began to drip down Vegeta's face.

" Yes? "

" Would you like to have a baby together...platonically? "

" NANI? " Vegeta felt like he was going to go into complete shock, " Kakarrotto there is no such thing as

PLATONIC intercourse! Even so such a thing is against one of those baka rules Onna makes you follow! " he sputtered.

" But Chi-chan says its alright. "

" Huh? " he blinked, not completely registering what Goku had just said.

" Chi-chan felt sorry for tricking you about the baby so she says I can break that rule if its to give Veggie a real

baby which Veggie can love and care for. " he explained.

Vegeta uneasily looked around as if this situation itself were some sort of trick hidden camera show, " N--no way.

Onna wouldn't say that. She would never oh-kay such a deed. It's against her very nature! "

" But I heard her say it! I am telling the truth! " Goku pleaded with him, " I also heard how much Veggie wants a

baby but is too shy to ask me so I'm asking him. "

Vegeta stared over at Goku only to have his breath sucked out of his throat when he realized the other saiyajin

didn't have anything on under the covers, (_He--he thinks I'm going to agree to this! So he didn't even bother wearing his_

_boxers to bed)_ the ouji backed away, his face only reddening further, " Well I don't know who you heard that from but its

obviously incorrect information! I don't want a baby! I can't even get pregnant. I'm a MALE saiyajin! "

" But Veggie number 8 had a baby. "

" ...what. "

" The Veggie in timeline number 8. He got pregnant and had Goggie. If he can have a baby and he's a Veggie, and you

are a Veggie, then that means you can too. "

" NO WAY! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE YOU MUST BE MISTAKEN! " Vegeta sputtered, " If EITHER of us were to act as a seed garden

it would be you! Being a pregnant male saiyajin is easily one of the biggest UKE indicators you could possibly have! "

" ... " Goku was quiet. He frowned, " Does that mean you would be happier if I never broke free of The Rules,

Veggie? " he said sorrowfully.

" NO! " Vegeta exclaimed, trying to hug him but backing off due to the nudity. He pressed the sheets down between

them and then gave Goku a hug, " No Kakarrotto I didn't mean that! "

" Oh Veggie you don't know how lonely it is! There's so many things I wanna say and do and I can't! Having to censor

every little thing you think and say related to a person; it's TERRIBLE! " the larger saiyajin hugged back with even more

intensity.

" I know what its like, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smiled bitterly, " I do that too. "

Goku let go, confused. He whispered, " Why would Veggie do such a thing? It doesn't make any sense to do it to

yourself. I would NEVER impose rules on myself if Chi-chan hadn't imposed them on me. "

" You wanna know why? " Vegeta lowered his voice to an even quieter whisper.

Goku leaned closer.

" I'm afraid. " the ouji said simply, then turned his body so his back faced Goku. He pulled the sheets up further

and snuggled in.

The larger saiyajin lay there, stupified, " "Afraid"?...What's Veggie afraid of? "

" ... " Vegeta was silent.

" Ohhhhhh. " Goku moved closer and reached to hug the little ouji tightly.

" WAHH! DON'T HUG ME FROM BEHIND WHILE YOU'RE NAKED AT LEAST GET YOUR SHORTS ON! " Vegeta panicked, looking over his

shoulder.

" ▫Blink▫Blink▫ " Goku blinked, " But, I didn't wear any to dinner. "

" GAAAH- " Vegeta covered his nose, twitching at the unwanted mental images rolling through his mind, " Then get

your pants on. "

" But its hot up here. "

" J--just do it! "

" Oh-kay. " Goku sadly slipped out of bed and put his gi pants on before getting back under the covers.

_(Hmph! A baby...I don't need a kaka-baby I'm fine without one) _Vegeta huffed _(And I certainly don't need to be_

_made love to. I don't think Kakarrotto'd call it that blunt three-letter word. He's too mushy. Kakarrotto acts more like_

_somebody who'd call it "making love" or something of equal mushy-related value)_ the ouji nervously prattled off to himself

as he tried to fall asleep, finding it hard after the previous conversation, _(And if it ever were to happen--which it never_

_will because both of us have only purely platonic interests in one another--I'd be the one injecting the bodily fluids, not_

_the other way around)_

dldldl

dldldl

dldldl

" Ouji! "

" Hmm? "

" Ouji wake up! " Chi-Chi poked him as she stood next to the bed where the two saiyajin slept.

" W--wha? " he sleepily opened his eyes, then glanced at the clock to see it read 6am, " OH my-- " he pulled the

covers over his head, " Onna do you have any idea what TIME it is? "

" Yes. It's time for me to take Goku-sa home for breakfast. He was acting weird yesterday evening and I'm getting

worried. "

" I'd be acting weird to if I were told its oh-kay to break "Rule 2". " he muttered, still tired.

" NANI? " Chi-Chi jumped back, " WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! "

The ouji poked his head out from under the covers, intrigued, " You mean you don't know? How very interesting. " he

said, looking around with suspicion, " Kakarrotto told me last night that you had allowed him to break rule number 2 because

you felt sorry for me about the fake baby trick. "

" YOU DIDN'T? " she sputtered in horror.

" Have non-platonic relations? " he chuckled, amused, " Lucky for you Onna, I declined. "

" You're just afraid of being uked by Goku-sa aren't you. " she grinned.

" ... " Vegeta twitched, " That's besides the point! " he folded his arms, still looking tired, " Could you close

those ridiculous blinds over there? "

" Hm, yeah sure. " Chi-Chi grabbed the blinds and closed them shut, darkening the room.

" Ah, much better. " the ouji sighed in relief, " Anyway, I thought it over while laying in bed last night and

decided there could only be two possible reasons why you would agree to allow Kakarrotto to do this; 1) You did it just to

frighten me because you knew I'd never agree to being Kakarrotto's sexual uke. Or 2) You didn't agree to it at all and there

is a third party at work who tricked Kakarrotto into thinking you said yes. "

" Hmmph. I'd think you thought a little better of me, Ouji. I would never put Goku-san's emotional state at stake

just to give you a quick scare. " Chi-Chi said, offended.

" Well, if it wasn't you, and it wasn't me, then there's only one other person it could be. "

" ... " o

" ... " o

" TURLES! " Chi-Chi gasped.

" Bingo. "

" Hey! Now I remember! He cornered me earlier and asked to record me on what he said was a tape for Gohan's

answering machine! " she said suddenly.

" Ah, he must've recorded himself earlier asking if Kakarrotto could break Rule 2 and then recorded a clip of you

saying "yes" to something. Clever... " the ouji trailed off.

" You think so? "

" Mmm-hmm. " Vegeta nodded, " You know I'm surprised Onna. I thought a trick so simple wouldn't be able to fool YOU."

" That's because maybe I trust YOU less than I trust him. " she replied.

The ouji gawked, " You're kidding? " he paused, then smirked, " I bet the only reason that is is because he looks

exactly like Kakarrotto aside from the tan. "

" Actually its because he greatly decreases the chances of your kakarroujoesque possible future. " she smiled, then

narrowed her eyes, " However I'm going to have to have a talk with him about this little answering machine prank of his.

Keeping you from taking over Goku-san is one thing; but trying to get the two of you in bed together is something completely

different which I don't approve of at all! " Chi-Chi cracked her knuckles.

" YOU'RE going to challange him? " Vegeta snickered at the thought.

" It's not right of him to try and get Goku-san to break the rules like that! I can't just stand by and watch such

things! " she made a fist.

" Heh, this should be interesting to watch. " Vegeta grinned at the idea, " I wonder who would win.. "

" I WOULD OF COURSE! "

" Hahahahahahahahahahahaha, ahhh. " he only laughed in reply.

" ... " Chi-Chi twitched.

" That's so foolish of you to do Onna, especially due to the fact that Kakarrotto thinks slightly higher of you now

for "agreeing" to allow him to break one of the rules under a certain condition. " he smirked, then let out a mock sob,

" If Kakarrotto were to learn what you said wasn't true, it would just break his fragile peasant heart! " the ouji proclaimed

overdramatically.

" Hm? " the larger saiyajin said behind him.

" Ah, Kakay, good morning. " Vegeta flopped over to face him while smirking at Chi-Chi, " How'd you sleep last night?

Comfortably platonic I assume? "

" Mmmm- " Goku let out a purr, causing the ouji's face to flush red.

" Haha...yup. There's always that. " he laughed nervously.

" I'm gonna go fishing, Veggie wanna come? "

" Why YES Kakarrotto. I would LUV to come fishing with you. " he said loudly and boisterously with his back turned

to Chi-Chi, who was trying her best not to say anything, " Infact, let's skip getting cleaned up and go right now. "

" YAY! " Goku cheered, hopping out of bed and heading for the window which he soon opened, " Oh! Chi-chan!

Goodmorning! " he gushed, giving her a tight hug, " Thank you SOOOOOO much for loosening The Rules! "

" Ohhhhh.. " Chi-Chi felt a thump of guilt.

" Heh- " Vegeta only grinned.

Goku let go of here, " To the river! " he pointed off outside, then blasted off, " Hurry Veggie! "

" HEY! No fair you got a head start! " Vegeta sweatdropped, about to jump out the window and fly after him, then

paused and glanced back at Chi-Chi, " You know Onna, if you DO decide to go after Turles you're only doing me a favor. Maybe

I'll get lucky and the two of you will cancel each other out and there'll be no one left to oppose me! " he laughed wickedly.

" HAH! In your dreams, Ouji! " she snapped as Vegeta flew out the window. Chi-Chi slammed the window shut behind him.

" Hmph! If I can deal with one evil saiyajin then I can easily deal with another. "

* * *

3:55 PM 6/9/2005  
**END OF PART THREE!**

Vegeta: If there is a confrontation; I'm not exactly sure which one I'd want to win.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops)

Vegeta: (sighs) It's a shame Onna can't just disappear and Turles won't leave Earth for good.

Chuquita: But if they were gone what would we be left with, Kaka-war-wise!

Vegeta: (grins) :D

Goku: Veggie-time?

Vegeta: Ah--not what I was going to call it, but yes, VEGGIE-TIME.

Chuquita: I'm not quite sure how that would work out...

Vegeta: (muses) I would lounge around outside and have Kakarrotto wrapped platonically around my finger.

Goku: Would there be fish?

Vegeta: Oh! Oh yes, there would be LOTS of fish.

Goku: (licks chops) Cooked, fried, boiled, battered--

Vegeta: (smirks) Being the chef I am, yes. I could create fish-based dishes in a variety of ways for us all to enjoy.

Goku: YAY!...but, I think I would miss Chi-chan and Turles.

Vegeta: No you wouldn't.

Goku: (sweatdrops) ...

Chuquita: And now for the reviewer-replies!

To RyukoVulpix: Babysitting sounds difficult. I have 9 cousins total; all of whom are younger than me, the oldest 4 years

younger and the youngest--a set of twins--were born just last month. Turles's plan was in this chapter, hope you liked it!

To Alastair: So happy you like her! Kayka's fun to write. She probably will have a baby next time she and Veggie 6 show up.

To hieilover135: Happy early birthday:D June's such a big birthday month around here. Poor Veggie and Bulma. They're

trying to find something in common though. Glad you like Turles. No, nothing is going on between those two.

To Piper-sama: Glad you recognized the Dasani comment :D Thanks!

To tea: Aw, I wouldn't get rid of Turles. He's one of the main characters now. Heh, Raditsu wouldn't have let it happen.

Glad you liked Goku. Yeah, it was a surprise to them both.

To GokuGirl: Thanks! Interesting theory. Raditsu probably gets his height and hair from either Celipa's side of the family

or Bardock's mom's since Bardock's dad is from one of the type-3 saiyajin village. I haven't done that much backstory yet for

Celipa so I can't tell.

Vegeta: (nods contently) Kakarrotto being more in a 2nd and a half class would make more sense with his strength.

To Venum: Veggie trusts the kaka-germs now so he doesn't mind not using the repel. Thanks! He does have those doesn't he?

Vegeta: (smirks) I forgot about that...I think I should put those 24 hours to use in the near-future.

To Gokurper:

Vegeta:)

To Gokurper: Thanks!

Vegeta: (wags his tail) Wow, these replies are just full of helpful tips and ideas! (whips out a notepad and writes the

tips down)

To Albino Black Sheep: That he does. Veggie 'n Bulma are trying to at least. :)

To Agent Unstoppable: Glad you liked it! Yup, in the main timeline they're both still alive. Raditsu was brought back

with the dragon balls. :) Hai, he's very confused.

To Dakarne: Glad you like it! Interesting idea. I guess you'd name the new saga after one of the three new enemies?

To Omnimalevolent: Don't worry, Turles is staying. And its only Veggie who really wants to kick him out of Capsule Corp.

Heh, its because they grew up together. Surprisingly, not long. True, she could be a seme to Veggie 6 in all the other

areas. Just look where they're living.

To Wolfcrysta: Sorry about your oekaki. Hope you can fix it. Turles does have a fast internet connection. Glad you like

Piccolo Sr. Yes Veggie is jealous. Enjoy the movie!

To Kat-YaOi Maniac: Glad you liked it! The list was surprisingly easy to come up with. They're definately closer.

That he is. :D

To The Big Boss: Sorry. (sweatdrops). I hadn't planned on having them live together, Turles just tricked Raditsu into helping

him get back into Capsule Corp. Veggie 6 isn't used to the idea of Goku being bigger than him. He'd be in shock to see

Brolli's size.

To orchideater: It's from a song on one of the dbz cds. :) So happy you liked the chapter and Turles's plotting. Hai, poor

Goku. He needs it so badly. True. From how Kayka and Veggie 6 live she must be seme in several areas. Lol! I like the idea

of Veggie trying to delete Turles's computer files. Thank you:D

To Zogeta: Glad you like the kaka-germs:) Hai, Bulma and Veggie seem so far apart now.

Vegeta: (grins at the shirt) Nice shirt!

To Zogeta: I don't know who would be seme there. That's exactly how Brolli'd react to seeing Veggie pregnant with Goku's

baby XD

Goku: (gulps) I do fear needles..

Vegeta: (sweatdrop)

To Brolly mind: So happy you liked Densetsu. Ooh, music videos? They sound fun. Glad you like to story.

Vegeta: (smirks) I like that video featuring me as the winner.

To JustSomeGuy: Yeah, they couldn't help Veggie as much as he thought. Actually Turles doesn't know how to teleport. No one's

taught him how.

Afrodite: So happy you liked the dasani-flavored part. :) And Turles and Raditsu. Bulma definately doesn't take it as

seriously and there's a reason behind that (which'll eventually be revealed). Veggie only sleeps with Goku because he's

still tramatized from being kidnapped by Brolli--which took place around Veggie's bedtime. I'm glad to have Piccolo Sr back

as well. I figured if Piccolo could split form in the saiyajin saga (he's shown doing so in order to have sparring partners)

then he must be able to split Nail and Kami off as well.

To Maria S.: Glad you liked it! Aww, thanks so much! Happy you like the drawings. :) I might try to make an audio clip of

Raditsu's dub voice on the laptop to upload onto da. Also, if you have CN, the redub starts airing Tuesday at 10:30pm,

eastern timezone. :)

To Seto Kaiba's My Babe: Aw, so happy you like my fics. I'll update soon.

To SacredGoggles: True. Especially since Chi-Chi rarely let him do that sort of thing relating to Gohan and he was dead

during Goten's babyhood. Chibi Pan's fun! Ooh, I didn't know that. I guess Veggie sorta won. Nope, Timeline 4 is the one with

the many chibi saiyajins. :)

To draco star home: Glad you liked it. Nope, Kayka didn't see the seed jar.

To Spot and Jenna: Aw, I don't mind. :) Glad you liked the request-doodle! Veggie in victoria's secret XD Heh, Hiei and Vash's fashion show. He still has the cd player. I think Hiei's going to be first. We have a Hot Topic at the mall near where I live. Enjoy your dinner!

To Nekoni: Nope, you're not too late. :) So happy you liked it! Goku's a very fertile saiyajin.

Vegeta: W--well I won't have to clean up anything if I never engage in such activities with Kakarrotto to begin with.

To Nekoni: Glad you liked the bed joke. Poor Veggie was so confused at the meeting.

Vegeta: (gulps at the idea of said skills being natural for him) O.O

To Nekoni: That list was so surprisingly easy to come up with. So ironically true about Kayka and Veggie 6. :) Well, Goku

tried to break Rule 2 but Veggie wouldn't let him. Goku told Veggie about Timeline 8 in this chapter. Veggie hasn't seen any

of Timeline 8 though. They probably can since Kayka's going to be pregnant and if Veggie is one, then yes. It's oh-kay. :)

Goku: Hi!

Vegeta: (gulps, nervous)

Goku: Aww- thank you so much for the wonderful cape! (hugs said cape)

Vegeta: (takes cup of juice off tray) Somehow I'm suspicious about this...

Goku: (sniffs it) Smells normal.

Vegeta: (carefully drinks a glass) ...well, that tastes norma--AAHHH! (flushes red and covers mouth) ...

Goku: (worried) Veggie?

Vegeta: (desperately avoiding eye-contact with Goku) W...water...Need water...must..dilute..beverage! (coughs, slumps back in

his seat with his pupils dialated) ...

Goku: Veggie? (pokes him)

Vegeta: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- (starts to purr)

Goku: Don't worry Veggie! **I'LL** get you some water! (heads off to the men's room)

Chuquita: (to audiance) See you sometime next week with Part 4 everybody! BYE!

Vegeta: Ka--kaka--KakarrotTO...


	4. Sparking?

7:08 PM 6/12/2005  
By - Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -_from dbz ep 32 "Battle Power Times Ten! Vegeta's Great Transformation"  
__Vegeta: Why you...!  
__Vegeta: Kakarrotto! How dare you cut my face!  
__Vegeta: I'll crush you!  
__Narrator: Vegeta burns with the fury of being wounded.  
__Narrator: Will Goku be crushed to death?_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: (hands Veggie a bandaid) There there, Veggie.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops and takes it)  
Chuquita: Welcome to Part 4 everybody!  
Goku: (is looking forward to uncut eps) Veggie should a-ppear in one of next week's episodes!  
Vegeta: (pales) I am infinitely lucky I didn't wear my orange armor and orange gloves when I came to meet you on Earth.  
Goku: Aw, I bet Veggie would look **nice** in orange.  
Vegeta: Ah...uh-huh.  
Chuquita: I can't wait to see the redubbed uncut eps!  
Vegeta: I plan to skip the nude peasant episode myself.  
Goku: (sad) Aw..  
Chuquita: I especially want to see how they redub Movie 3.  
Vegeta: I dislike that movie. But now because of more than just the fact that I wasn't in it.  
Chuquita: (is hopeful) I hope this time they give Turles an "evil Goku" voice instead of a "Veggie" one.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) He sounds like ME in the Ocean dub!  
Chuquita: Hai. That's why I like his sub voice better, its Goku's sub va voicing him as if he were an evil Goku.  
Vegeta: Kakarrotto evil...  
Goku: (sits there contently, wagging his tail)  
Vegeta: ...nope. Can't see it.  
Goku: I luv u, Veggie!  
Vegeta: Awwwwwww...  
Goku: ♥  
Vegeta: (pauses) (bright red) I mean, that's..very..nice..of..you..Kakarrotto. (cheesy grin)  
Chuquita: I wonder if they're going to do anymore interviews on the next two uncut dvds? They came out last week.  
Vegeta: The interviews were mildly interesting... (smirks) I did like how my va used my semeish Cell Saga self when he did lines in my voice.  
Chuquita: I was slightly disappointed in that. I was hoping for Buu saga Veggie. (to Veggie) Whatever happened to that drink you had?  
Vegeta: Oh, I got a large glass of water and diluted its lemon-like affects. (motions to gigantic class of water sitting beside the desk, now empty expect for a few droplets remaining at the bottom)  
Goku: I kinda missed hearing Veggie purr. It was such a nice re-laxing sound.  
Vegeta: And now its over.  
Goku:(  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Ah...ANDNOWFORPARTFOUR!  
Goku: Veggie?

dl

/dl

**Summary:** Goku's going to be a grandpa, and Chi-Chi is thrilled; especially after she finds out its a girl. Unfortunately for her, Gohan and Videl are terrified when Chi-Chi offers to be the official babysitter while they're at work, and the couple desperately seeks a babysitter in Pan's grandfathers instead. Meanwhile, Veggie attempts to kick Turles out of his house, seeing his previous "Veggietine's Day" stunt as the last straw. However it isn't going to be that easy. And Piccolo finally meets his father again. But Kami isn't too trusting of Piccolo Sr's appearance, and neither is Dende.

**Part 4 Chapter Titles: Fishing l Chi-Chi VS Turles l To Capsule Corp! Piccolos' Journey l Unlikely Help l Veggie's Panic : Part One l Sparring Time l Veggie's Plot to Destroy the Laptop l Goku's Dream l So much for Revenge l What are you doing here? l Sr and Jr's Plan, Revealed! l Veggie's Panic : Part Two l Take a Break l Watch for Red Lights l I think you need a new Pillow l Sparking! l A second chance? l**

* * *

" OHHHH! " Goku's upper-body emerged from the river, a sad look on his face. Vegeta sat near the edge of the river 

still wearing his pajamas and slippers, " Veggie I can't find any fish at all! " he exclaimed, then pouted, " I guess I got

all wet, sweaty, and naked for nothing. "

" ... " Vegeta backed up several feet, " Ah HAHA, HAHAHA. " he let out a forced nervous laugh, then rubbed the sides

of his head, " Even my EARS are playing tricks on me. " the ouji nervously muttered to himself.

" It's so strange, normally there's so many fish living here, they were here yesterday! "

" They probably swam upstream for their mating season. " Vegeta shrugged, then paused to see the larger saiyajin's

eyes widened 5 times over, " ...umm, yeah, haha. Bytheway, yoursisover. "

" If Veggie wants to, we can use Mirai's time machine and talk to Veggie 8-- "

" --I will have nothing to do with the 8th timeline, thanks! " Vegeta huffed proudly, folding his arms, " I'm sure I

had my memories of it deleted for a VERY GOOD reason. "

" But, Veggie 8 is so **happy**. You should see him Veggie, I've never seen a Veggie that happy before! "

" What makes you think **I'M** not happy! I'm perfectly happy just look how HAPPY I am! " Vegeta ranted.

" ... " Goku stared at him with concern, " Would you like to come in the water with me? We do not have to talk, we

can just swim around together. "

" No way! If I went in there to swim around with you naked that would be the soapless equivalent to bathing together!

And bathing together is where I draw the line. " he sputtered, breathing heavily.

Goku was silent for a moment, then his eyes began to water, " Veggie's mad at me... "

" No, I'm not mad Kakarrotto I'm not! " the little ouji said, worried, " I'm, just not comfortable being clothesless

with you. "

" You're upset a-bout last night. Veggie's upset cuz of what I asked him last night. " the larger saiyajin sniffled,

sinking deeper under the water.

" Don't say that! " Vegeta cried out, " I just can't...listen I can't protect you from Onna and her baka rules if

I were to be reduced to an uke! You want to travel through outer space with me in the distant future, right? "

Goku nodded.

" Well that can't happen UNLESS I'm able to retain my Seme status. Alright? "

Goku nodded again, " Hai Veggie. "

" Good. "

" Just, at least think about going to talk to Veggie 8, Veggie. " the large saiyajin pleaded with him.

Vegeta was silent for a moment, " Alright. I'll think about talking to him. But if we go and I'm not content with

what I hear, I get to use the brainfreezer as soon as we get back. "

Goku smiled, " Aw Veggie. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫STOMP▫STOMP▫STOMP▫STOMP▫STOMP▫ " Chi-Chi stomped down the hall in fury:How DARE he! Taking advantage of my

trusting nature and the fact that he looks like a tanned Goku wearing briefs: she fumed, walking up to Turles's bedroom

door and knocking furiously, " ALRIGHT YOU! I KNOW WHAT YOU DID AND NOW ITS TIME TO PAY FOR IT! "

" Hello? " Turles opened the door and stuck his head out.

" You sneaky Gokuesque audio-recording fiend! " Chi-Chi grabbed him by the collar, " YOU TRICKED GOKU-SA INTO TRYING

TO GET THE OUJI TO HAVE INTERCOURSE WITH HIM! "

" Actually, I only tricked Kakarrotto into thinking it was alright to ask Vegeta-san about it. The fact that he did

go through with it only furthers the truth as to how deep Kakarrotto's love for his "Veggie" runs. " he smirked.

" Yeah, he went through with asking the Ouji, but Goku-san must've asked him as if he himself were going to be seme;

which is why the Ouji told him no. " Chi-Chi folded her arms victoriously.

" Ohh, how disappointing. " Turles frowned, " Can't say I'm not surprised though, Vegeta-san's pride is like a cork

blocking his wine bottle of ukeness from naturally flowing through. " he shrugged.

" Heh, wine bottle of ukeness. " Chi-Chi chuckled, then shook it off, " YOU STOP THAT! I'm trying to unleash my

anger on you for nearly causing a catastrophe of epic proportions and here you are making jokes about the Ouji's obvious

ukephobia which I find entertaining! "

" So? " he cocked an eyebrow.

" SO STOP AMUSING ME SO I CAN STAY MAD AT YOU LONG ENOUGH TO TAKE REVENGE! " she snapped, annoyed.

" Alright, I'll be quiet. " Turles said casually, then simply leaned against the door, his mouth closed.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Do you have anything you have a particular, **fear** of, Turles? " Chi-Chi asked sneakily.

He only smirked back.

Chi-Chi twitched, " You can stop being quiet now. "

" Do I look like I have any phobias, Chi-Chi? "

" No.. " she gritted her teeth, " But there's gotta be SOMETHING you're afraid of! Even GOKU-SAN has his phobias! "

she said, then paused, " Is it needles? "

" A simple hospital tool used for extracting blood and injecting medicine into a patient's body. No, I don't find

that frightening at all. " Turles nodded thoughtfully.

" ... " Chi-Chi snorted, " I don't suppose you share the Ouji's worm or slimy-goo fears.. "

" Nope. "

" Ugh! " she stomped her foot, " You HAVE to have SOME kind of weakness! "

" Apparently I don't. "

" Fine. I'll go plot my revenge somewhere else and come back later. " Chi-Chi mumbled, frustrated as she headed back

down the hall.

" Have fun- " Turles said teasingly.

" OOH WHY YOU-- " Chi-Chi whipped around only to have Turles zip back inside and shut his door, " ...hmmph! " she

turned back around, " Something. There's gotta be SOMETHING he's afraid of. Some type of weakness that's been overlooked.

It's not like the Ouji and I have been paying much attention to whatever possible thing could cause Turles's downfall since

we're usually too busy battling each other. He's been here almost a year now! " she said, mentally flashing back to when

Turles had first arrived on the planets with his minions and magical fruit-eating scheme, " OHMYGOD! " Chi-Chi suddenly

gasped, " Ha...hahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh THANK YOU wonderful memory of mine! It's so utterly SIMPLE! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow, Earth hasn't changed that much since I was last here. " Piccolo Sr said as he and Piccolo walked through West

City, " At least not the general layout of the cities. "

" It's got to have been at least 20 years.. " Piccolo Jr replied, performing the math in his head. He had since

resplit Kami and Nail off of him before they left the lookout.

" Is Furry still in charge? "

" Surprisingly, yes. "

Sr let out a low whistle, " He's got to be getting up there in age. "

" I'm hoping he retires soon. I've proved myself in the two months I was temporary Ruler of Earth. " Jr nodded.

" Hmm. " Piccolo Sr smirked, " I'd be willing to help you in any plots you have to take over this planet, however I'd

prefer to wait until I'm able to use the dragon balls restore my life. Enma will no longer be a threat to me once I

accomplish that. "

" ▫VRRROOOM▫! " the sound of a car flying down street roared behind the two namekians, " OUTTAMYWAY! "

Piccolo Sr and Jr easily dodged the car.

" Chi-Chi? " Piccolo Jr gawked.

" Who? "

" Son Goku's wife. "

" He's married? " Sr raised an eyebrow, recalling the chibi Goku he'd battled to the death many years ago.

" Married, two sons, and a grandaughter. " Jr replied, " And yet, his appearance is still that of someone in their

mid 20's. "

" Does he still have the dragon radar? " the older namekian asked.

Piccolo paused, " I'm not sure who has the radar. I believe its still at Capsule Corp, that's about 8 or 9 blocks

from here. "

" Perhaps we could pay this Capsule Corp a visit? " Sr smirked, " That way the moment Dende's rested enough to

recharge the dragon balls the faster we'll be able to make that wish. "

" We'll have to go through the back entrance though; to avoid running into the fusions or Turles. Vegeta's ki isn't

there so at least we don't have to worry about him. " Piccolo sensed around.

" Fusions...Turles? " Piccolo Sr looked puzzled, " Who are they? "

" Vejitto and Gogeta are Son Goku's other two sons. "

" He's been married twice then? "

" No, either way its not important right now how they came into existance. I'll tell you back at the lookout. "

Piccolo rubbed his head as if feeling an oncoming headache just thinking about the three saiyajin, " And the simplist

explaination I can give you for Turles would be..and evil version of Goku. "

" He could help us then? "

" No, he's different type of evil. VERY different. " Piccolo Jr said in a forboding way, " I doubt he'll bother with

us though; its his fellow saiyajin he normally reeks havoc upon. " he explained, then changed the topic, " So, what are you

going to do with your second wish? "

" There's TWO wishes now? " Sr said, intergued. He smirked, " Well I suppose we could use the 2nd wish to take over

the Earth...but that would destroy the challanging part of it. Afterall, anyone can make a wish to overthrow a planet, but

it takes skill to do that same task on your own. "

" That it does. " Jr smirked as well, " We have a month or so to think it out. " they were almost halfway to Capsule

Corp by now.

" Amusing how they don't recognize me. " Sr chuckled as they passed through the crowded sidewalk, " They'll remember

soon enough. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫BAM▫BAM▫BAM▫! "

" Hm? " Raditsu looked over from where he sat at the kitchen table, taking a snack break from training. He got up

from his seat and walked over to the front door, " Hello? "

" I need your help! " Chi-Chi pointed heroically at him.

" ... " Raditsu sweatdropped, " Goodbye Chi-Chi. " he started to close the door on her.

" HEY NO WAIT! " she exclaimed, sticking her foot out inbetween the door and the doorway, " I need you to help me

take revenge! "

" Is it Vegeta? Because I'm not helping you upset him; I'm on his side. " Raditsu narrowed his eyes.

Chi-Chi smiled, " Actually, its Turles! "

Raditsu's eyes widened in terror.

" ▫SLAM▫ "

" OOOOOOOOOOW! " she let out a cry of pain, then yanked her foot out of the door, " WHAT'S THE IDEA! "

" I'm not involving myself in anything that relates to or involves Turles! You KNOW he creeps me out why don't you

just go ask Gohan for help! "

" BECAUSE Gohan is busy taking care of my grandaughter who will one day aid me in saving Goku-san from that sneaky

little Ouji! "

Raditsu groaned, " Uh-huh. " he opened the door slightly, " Say, why do you want revenge on TURLES anyway? Don't you

usually only battle Vegeta? "

" Turles used a tape recorder and placed my words out of context to lead Goku-san to believe it was alright to break

Rule number 2 with the Ouji! " Chi-Chi huffed.

" Ru---y--you mean, Kakarrotto and Vegeta had-- "

" --they didn't have anything. The Ouji, thank goodness, told Goku-sa "No". "

" Ah, yeah I didn't think Vegeta'd go through with that kind of thing. " he nodded thoughtfully, " Well goodluck

with your revenge. " Raditsu closed the door behind him.

Chi-Chi twitched at the closed door, " Aren't you going to help me? "

" Nope. "

" Ohhhhhhh... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmmm- so yummy! " Goku wagged his tail as he sat on the couch next to Vegeta, eating the sandwich the ouji had

made with some of the fish they had leftover from the other day. The two saiyajin had searched the spot for any fish for over

an hour and hadn't found anything. Vegeta recalled the leftover fish and they'd both headed home.

:_If I keep his mind off it long enough, maybe Kakarrotto'll forget about wanting to go to Timeline 8 altogether:_

the ouji nodded determindly.

" ▫PLOP▫ "

" Huh? " the ouji bolted to attention, his face bright red as he slowly turned his attention to the arm now draped

across his shoulders.

" Veggie. " Goku started to rub the shoulder his hand was on while he finished off his sandwich. He swallowed his

snack, " Veggie makes me smile! " the large saiyajin chirped.

" Ah hahaha..ha. Mo batta le dopi na quencia se misma, Kakarrotto. " the ouji warmly replied.

" Pana de kawa mo ninata du na... " Goku gave the smaller saiyajin a hug.

" ▫PURRRRR▫ "

" ▫PURRRRR▫ "

" Hey guys? " Bulma leaned over the side of the couch.

" Oi Bulma! Tate le nopo Veggie da polay. " Goku whispered excitedly, pointing to the fact that that little ouji was

on his lap while hugging him from the front, " Sa eeo- " he started to rub Vegeta's back to continue the purring sound.

" Umm... " Bulma sweatdropped, " Son-kun, I can't speak saiyago. "

" I have a Veggie on my lap. " Goku said happily, translating.

Vegeta froze in place, his face bright red. He pulled away from hugging Goku and quietly looked down at what he was

sitting on, " ▫GULP▫. "

" Rae sesen itti la peh? " Goku asked quietly while staring at the little ouji with intensity.

The smaller saiyajin quickly struggled off of Goku's lap, then clumsily sat down next to him, " I told you already I

don't want one. "

Goku looked down at his legs and sniffled.

" Is everything alright? " Bulma asked.

" Huh? Oh--:_Wait, **should** I tell her about last night? About Turles tricking Kakarrotto into trying to break one_

_of the rules? About how Kakarrotto asked me to have nonplatonic intercourse with him? While naked:_ " sweat began to drip

down the ouji's face, " I'm fine! Really! "

Bulma looked at him, concerned. She bent down and took his hands, " Listen Vegeta, I just want you to know that I'll

support you no matter what. " Bulma smiled.

" GAAAH! Nothing happened between me and Kakarrotto last night! " Vegeta freaked out, his face going bright red.

" Oh! " Bulma blinked, then laughed, " Well that was foolish of me to assume something did, huh? "

Vegeta sweatdropped, looking frazzled.

Goku continued to stare down at his legs _:Veggie...:_

The ouji leaned over and whispered to Bulma, " There's something I have to tell you, but I can't talk about it with

Kakarrotto right here. "

" Actually I don't think he's really paying any attention to us. " Bulma whispered back, motioning to Goku.

_:Are you comfortable with a mental conversation:_ he asked.

_:As much as I can be.:_ she sweatdropped.

Vegeta took a deep breath _:Turles tricked Kakarrotto into thinking that Onna has allowed him to break Rule 2 under_

_the special condition that I allegedly want to be impregnated by him:_

" WHAT! " Bulma exclaimed.

Goku looked over at her, wide-eyed.

Bulma covered her mouth _:What:_ she turned back to Vegeta.

_:Kakarrotto feels sorry about that entire "fake baby" incident and now thinks he's allowed to make me feel better_

_by giving me a real one.: _the ouji twitched, embarassed and uneasy.

:_OH...is, that why Son-kun was really excited to have you on his lap just now:_

_:NO:_ Vegeta practically screamed, horrified _:That was just his usual kaka-mushiness coming into play:_

_:I'm guessing Son doesn't see this as cheating:_ Bulma blinked, surprised.

_:Not when he thinks Onna "oh-kay'd" it. He probably thinks its going to be therapeutic to me:_ the ouji twitched,

:_Why is he acting like he'd be the seme if such an impossible situation were to ever occur, Bulma! WHY:_

_:Odds are that's the only position Son-kun knows. And its not like you've told him about semes and ukes...:_

_:You actually expect me to have a talk with Kakarrotto about intercourse:_ Vegeta gawked incrediously _:Do you_

_have any idea how UNCOMFORTABLE that would be:_

_:Well you're going to have to say something unless you want him to continue thinking "Seme" is the only role he can_

_play while--: she paused to see the nervous look on Vegeta's face:--procreating:_ Bulma smiled weakly.

_:N--no. I wouldn't want Kakarrotto to that he would be the seme in the relationship..:_ Vegeta gulped _:Not that_

_I'm in that type of relationship with him, which I'm not:_

_:You know I'm not, right:_

_:Of course Vegeta:_ Bulma sweatdropped.

The little ouji nodded _:I--I'd make the better seme anyway. What with my royal background and unmatched bravery_

_and courage.:_ he smirked boastfully, puffing his chest out.

" Hahaha. " Bulma laughed, entertained _:We really have to spend more time together.:_

" Yeah... " Vegeta smiled. The ouji suddenly let out a gasp as something grabbed his still-naked hand, instantly

informing him that while he had changed into his training uniform from his pajamas, that he had forgotten a few crucial

clothing assessories. He glanced over at Goku.

" I luv u too Veggie. " the larger saiyajin said pleadingly.

" Kak--karrotto, my hand. " the ouji said nervously. Goku gently let go.

" I--I think I better go get my gloves on. " Vegeta stumbled to his feet and headed upstairs.

Goku got up off the couch as well.

" Maybe you should just wait here for him? " Bulma suggested.

" Alright. " Goku sat back down.

She sat down beside him, " Son-kun, have you had any different feelings for Vegeta lately? "

" No. " he replied honestly, " I've always felt the same a-bout my Veggie...for so very long... "

" Are...your feelings against any rules-- "

Goku instantly slapped his hands over his mouth with a shocked and panicky expression on his face. He paused as if

swallowing something, then took a deep breath, " I just want Veggie to be happy. "

The little ouji upstairs pulled his right glove over his tingling hand, then tried to shake the feeling out of it. He

gave up and put his left glove on.

" Do you think Veggie wants another baby, Bulma? "

" I-- " she paused.

_: " Are you SURE you don't want to have a third baby together? ":_

_: " I've just been so busy lately Vegeta and a third baby would take up so much time-- "_

_" I have time! "_

_" --And lots of money-- "_

_" --you have money! ":_

" ...think he does want one, Son-kun. But I don't think he wants to be the one who's impregnanted. " Bulma shook her

head, " He's afraid. "

" I wanna help Veggie not be afraid. " the large saiyajin said innocently.

She smiled at him, " It's more complex than that. You can't just solve Vegeta's problems with one simple solution.

As much as I wish it could work that way it can't. The poor guy has so many psychological issues I don't know where to

start! "

" ▫Squeak▫ " the door to Vegeta's bedroom opened and the little ouji stepped out wearing his gloves. He nervously

adjusted them as he made his way down the stairs.

" VEGGIE! " Goku gushed excitedly, leaping across the room and glomping onto him, " Aw Veh-gee- "

" Kakarrotto. " Vegeta acknowledged, his cheeks flushing.

The larger saiyajin whispered to him, " I wanna stay with you forever, Veggie. "

" ... " the ouji's eyes glazed over and he hugged back tighter.

" Now! " Goku chirped, holding Vegeta out infront of him, " Who wants to go have a fun sparring session in the

gravity room? "

" Heh-heh-! Goodluck beating me in there Kakarrotto, high-density gravity is practically my element! " Vegeta said

proudly, wiggling out of Goku's grasp, " Follow me! "

" You got it Veggie! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YAAAAAAAAH! " Vegeta's fist flew at Goku, who quickly dodged and swung to his left. The ouji somersaulted over

Goku and kicked him towards the wall. Goku bounced off said wall using his right foot and flew towards Vegeta, who ducked

only to have Goku teleport behind him and send a kick to the ouji's head. Vegeta tumbled forward several times before sending

a ki blast at Goku while he was rolling upsidedown.

Goku deflected the blast and ran at him. Vegeta grabbed the larger saiyajin by the wrists, then flung him over his

head and onto the floor.

" HAHA! BEHOLD MY CONQUEST! " Vegeta laughed as he hopped ontop of Goku's stomach, then whipped out a little flag

with a grinning Vegeta head on it and plunked it ontop of Goku's belly button.

" ... " the larger saiyajin blinked at him, then smiled and rolled his body over, nearly squashing the little ouji

who'd been sucked underneath him.

" ...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHH AHH AHH AHH AHHHHHHHHHHH! " Vegeta let out a barrage of frightened screams, " GETOFFGETOFF

**GET OFF!** " he wailed, scrambling free.

" D--did I break something? " Goku gulped in fear at the idea of accidentally breaking one of Vegeta's ribs..or his

arm...

" Umm..no. Infact, I'm better now. Yup, all healed up! " Vegeta laughed nervously, then picked up his now-bent

mini-flag, " Ohhhh. I worked hard making this. " he pouted, then perked up, " At least I still have the others! " Vegeta

whipped out several more Veggie-flags.

" ▫WHEW▫! " Goku stretched, contently, " Veggie ready to end the sparring session? I'm kinda hungry. "

" You just ate! " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Well, yeah, but sparring with Veggies takes a lot out of you. " he nodded tiredly, " Maybe I'll go take a nap. "

Goku's tail flicked about in the air. Vegeta shut the gravity machine off.

" Good idea Kakarrotto. Some rest is just what you need! " Vegeta smiled, patting him on the back as they left the

gravity room. Goku turned the corner and headed upstairs, yawning sleepily, " SIGH. " Vegeta heaved a large sigh, then

paused when he noticed the door to Turles's room was wide open; and Turles himself wasn't inside, " That's, awfully strange.

He never usually leaves the door open like this. " the ouji said, then suddenly smirked, " BWAHAHA! " he laughed wickedly

and entered the room. Vegeta strode up to Turles's laptop and picked it up off the table, " THIS IS THE END, MANIPULATED

DIGITAL AID TO TURLES'S WICKED AND YAOI-INFESTED DEEDS! " he held it over his head and threw it to the ground, smashing the

laptop into millions of pieces, " BWAHAHAHAHAHA--huh! " Vegeta glanced out of the corner of his eye to see the laptop

suddenly back on the desk, completely healthy and in one piece, " NANI? " the ouji looked down at the floor. The laptop he

smashed was no longer there. He re-grabbed it, " TAKE THIS! "

" ▫SMASH▫ "

" HAHA! " he pointed to the object. Vegeta blinked and it was suddenly gone, " ... " he slowly turned back to the

desk-bound laptop, " OHHHHHhhh this is creepy. "

" ... " the laptop sat there.

" No, not the laptop, TURLES'S laptop. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, " Well then, if you're not going to let me

physically destroy you, then I have no choice but to DELETE **ALL** the information on your hard drive. " he threatened

venimously, then sat down in Turles's comfortable wheelie chair and turned the laptop on.

" -Welcome Turles, please enter your password- " the computer's screen read.

" PASSWORD? " Vegeta gawked, then narrowed his eyes, " Hmm..it seems he's been awaiting me to try something like

this. " the ouji scanned the page, " Ah, I bet it's-- "

" ---- "

" EVIL ▫click▫ "

" Welcome Turles! " the computer's screen announced.

" BWAHAHA! Such a simple code to crack! " Vegeta grinned as he waited for the desktop to load. The ouji blinked in

surprise to see the desktop was a picture of an empty type-3 saiyajin village, " I guess he took more than just incriminating

photos when he interupted my "Veggietine's Day" picnic. " Vegeta paused, then smirked, " Looks like someone's as homesick as

I am. Now, let's see... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:" ▫PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr▫ " Goku purred contently. He wasn't completely sure where_

_he was but wherever it happened to be was unfathomably comfortable. Something soft flicked across his chin and the large_

_saiyajin let out a giggle. It was snuggling tightly against him and let off a warm aura._

_" ▫SIGH▫ " a loud happy sigh was heard and Goku recognized the sound. He rubbed his eyes and lifted a blanket up_

_off him to expose both daylight and a sleeping Vegeta._

_" YAY! " Goku exclaimed, then hugged the little ouji tightly._

_" Zzzz... " Vegeta continued to snooze._

_Goku blinked. He started to shake Vegeta back and forth._

_" Zzzzz... "_

_" VEGGIE! HELLO VEGGIE WAKEUP! "_

_" Zzzzz... "_

_" Ohh. " Goku said sadly, " Why won't my Veggie wakeup? " he started to rub the smaller saiyajin's back._

_" ▫PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrrrrrrrRRRRRRRRRrrrrrrrrr▫ " Vegeta started to purr in his sleep._

_" Aww, as much as I enjoy Veggie-filled dreams, it's not that much fun when Veggie's asleep. " Goku sighed, then_

_suddenly paused. He looked over at Vegeta._

_" Zzzzz... "_

_" Hmm... " the larger then nervously looked around them to see if anyone was nearby, which they weren't. He gently_

_leaned forward towards the ouji's face and--:_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" OWW! " Chi-Chi clutched her head suddenly. She paled, " Oooh, something terrible's happening to Goku-sa concerning

the Ouji right now! "

Raditsu glanced out the window at her, " Their ki's are a floor apart, how can anything be happening? "

" Well...it COULD! "

" ... " Raditsu blinked and went back to watching tv.

" Are you SURE you don't want to help me? "

" Gohan. "

" But he's busy looking after Pan-Pan! I can't drag him away from that! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then sighed, " Maybe I

should just let it pass and avoid trusting Turles from now on. "

" I think that's a good idea. " Raditsu agreed, " I mean, having Vegeta out taking revenge on you isn't really

nearly as dangerous as having Turles do so. As much as I hate to say this, in the realm of "evil" Vegeta's currently a

plush toy compared to Turles. " he flopped on his side, " Vegeta used to be **SO** much more evil though. I can't begin to imagine

the amount of havoc he's reeked throughout the universe. "

Chi-Chi stood back up, " Well in that case I guess I'll head back to Capsule Corp to keep an eye on Goku-san. "

" Alright, good luck with that. " Raditsu nodded, " By the way, if Turles DOES ask where I am, tell him you have no

idea. " the large saiyajin said.

" Sure. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You know I'm surprised. You'd think with such a large house that there would be more people around. " Piccolo Sr.

observed as he and Jr walked through Capsule Corp.

" There usually are. " Piccolo Jr said, " It would be best if we split up. That way if Bulma catches us we can avoid

trying to explain you being here. "

" I'd rather not be recognized until after I'm safely alive. " Sr said, walking past him, " I'll check her room and

you'll check the lab? "

" Yes. I think I'd run into Bulma more easily in the lab than in her room. " Jr responded and the two namekians

split paths.

" ... " Vejitto and Gogeta sat there on the couch in the living room, peering over the side.

" Jitto, did you just see to Piccolos too? "

Vejitto nodded, " But why would Piccolo be here in split form? "

" Maybe he's playing hide and seek with himself? "

" Hahaha. " Vejitto laughed, " Maybe we should go find out! "

" Oh-kay! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Hmm.. " Piccolo Sr looked around Bulma's bedroom, then at the picture Jr and given him of the dragon radar,

" Where is it? " he twitched starting to get annoyed.

" What are you looking for? "

" ! " the older namekian turned over his shoulder to see Vejitto and Gogeta standing there.

" HI! Say, you're not Piccolo are you? " Vejitto noticed upon seeing Sr's face.

" I'm his father. " Sr said discreetly, then went back to his search.

" WOW, Piccolo's father? I thought you were dead! " Gogeta gasped, then noticed the halo, " Oh. "

Vejitto whispered to the dance fusion, " I wonder if he's trying the same thing our grandparents tried, find the

dragon radar to find the dragon balls and wish themselves back? "

" Yes. " Sr said.

" ? " the two fusions looked up.

" Just because I'm older than the Piccolo you know doesn't mean I don't have the same super-hearing ability. " Sr

told them. He paused, " You're not going to tell anyone I'm here, are you? "

" Not if you don't want us to! " Gogeta chirped.

" And as long as you don't do anything bad! " Vejitto added.

" Hmm.. " Sr sweatdropped, " Would you happen to know where the dragon radar is? "

" Not really. " Vejitto blinked.

" You can't use it anyway right now cuz the dragon balls are inactive! " Gogeta chimed in.

" I know that, I just want to have it so that I can get started on my search the moment they are. " Sr said

determindly.

The two fusions blinked at him.

" I don't sense any other nearby ki's. I'm going to check on my son. " he turned and left the room.

" Goodluck? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Uhhhhhh... " Vegeta trailed off in glowing bright red shock as he deleted each picture in the folder. They weren't

just pictures taken when he and Goku were on Bejito-sei; there were also pictures of them performing everyday tasks that

while to them seemed perfectly normal, when seen from an out-of-body perspective looked frighteningly, " Non-platonic. " the

ouji squeaked out, " I could swear...if it were any two people besides Kakarrotto and I, I, I'd say they were falling in

love, WHICHWEARENOT because it IS Kakarrotto and I meaning that we simply platonically enjoy each other's platonic

company. Haha, hai. " the frazzled ouji completed deleting every one of the photos, with the exception of the empty village

photo Turles was using as his desktop, " I can't site you on that. Even **I** miss my real home. " he said to the

nonexistant Turles in the room.

_:It's good that you've gotten rid of all the incriminating photos...but:_ Nango spoke up.

" Yes? "

_:What if he's stored them online? You know in one of those online accounts; the kind that give you your own_

_website space:_

" ...how do YOU know about the internet? " Vegeta blinked, confused, " I've never heard of such types of accounts? "

_:Bulma was talking about it at her meeting; you know, the one that got really complicated halfway through.: _the

tail replied.

" Oh, that. " the little ouji still felt downtrodden about not completely understanding Bulma's speech. He perked

up, " Well then! Let's go delete Turles's files AND his account! Or accountS. He may have more than one. "

_:Let's hope not.:_ Nango sweatdropped.

Vegeta double-clicked the internet icon.

" -Welcome 3 Turles-Sama 3- " the screen's main window displayed.

" How come **I** don't have my own e-mail address? " Vegeta pondered.

:Because Kakarrotto doesn't own a computer: Nango reminded him.

" Ah, yes. " the ouji smiled and nodded, " Now let's see..."Would you like to delete your account and all files

in connection to it?" Heh-heh-heh, I think we ALL know the answer to that-- " he moved the mouse towards the big red

"DELETE ACCOUNT **FOREVER**" text.

" ▫PING▫ "

" ▫PING▫ "

" ▫PING▫ "

" Nani! " Vegeta blinked. Turles had just been im'd by three seperate people; all of whom had their names followed

by the name of the magazine company's title at the end.

" -Turles?- " the im on top read.

Vegeta set his fingers on the keyboard and typed, " -Turles isn't here. His account has been hijacked by The Great

and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji. You SHALL halt all future editions of your impilicitious magazine or I shall be forced to

delete ALL the photos stored on Turles's account!- " he sat back in his seat with a smug smirk on his face, " There, that'll

show them. "

One of the other im's pinged, " -Implicitious isn't a word.- "

" -QUIET YOU!- " the ouji snapped, typing back. He turned back to the first im, " -So? Do you agree to my terms?- "

" -No.- "

" Then say GOODBYE TO YOUR PHOTOS-- "

" -We all have backup copies Turles sent us!- XD "

" ---WAHH! " Vegeta fell over, twitching, " ERRR, CURSE YOU ALL! "

" -BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-

Vegeta whimpered slightly, then got his angry face on, " AAAAAAAARGH! " the ouji punched a hole through the monitor,

then yanked his arm back out and stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut. He paused and re-opened the door to see

the monitor now completely unharmed, " ...AAAAAAARGH! " he re-slammed the door, then stiffled a sniffle, " Why can't I win!"

the little ouji rubbed his eyes, waddling down the hall, " I can't believe this I actually feel like I need a hug! " he

groaned in embarassment. He suddenly paused two doors down from Turles's room and narrowed his eyes at the door. The ouji

whipped open the door, " I DEMAND YOU RETURN ME TO "UNQUESTIONABLE SEME" STATUS! "

" Hi Veggie! " Chuquita waved happily, " Umm, fourth wall. " she pointed to the door.

" I want my unquestionable semeness back! " the ouji pouted stubbornly.

" ...I can't just give it back to you. " she sweatdropped, " Besides I fixed the "Fic 100" Level Climax to your

liking. "

" Yes, and I am thankful for that. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" PLEASE GIVEMEBACKMYUNQUESTIONABLEULTIMATESEMESTATUSANDGETRIDOFTURLESFOREVER! "

" Veggie I can't do that! Sending you back to "Unquestionable Seme" status would leave a super-huge plothole in your

wake! " an even larger sweatdrop appeared on the girl.

" So? Even Toriyama had super-huge plotholes! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" No. We can't go back to it being **completely** **"Unquestionable"**. Besides, Turles is so well-liked. He wouldn't just suddenly disappear forever. " Chuquita nodded, then smiled sadly, " I'm sorry Veggie. "

Vegeta sniffled, " Ohhh. Alright then. " he waddled out of the room and closed the door.

" Hello Vegeta dear. " Bunni said cheerfully, walking by carring a handful of clean laundry.

" **I AM NOT AN UKE!** " Vegeta snapped, his voice unstable.

" ? " Bunni cocked an eyebrow at him, then perked up, " Whatever you say sweetie. " she continued on her way.

Vegeta walked into the living room, passing Piccolo Jr with the dragon radar in his pocket, " Hello Piccolo. "

" Vegeta. " Piccolo nodded cooly, heading for the backdoor.

The ouji walked up the stairs, Piccolo Sr walking down them, " Hello Piccolo. "

" Earthling lifeform. "

" ... " Vegeta paused in mid-step, utterly confused, " Waitamini--uhh... " he blinked, then rubbed his eyes, " Ohh,

I truely think I'm going crazy sometimes. " the ouji headed for his bedroom, " Perhaps a nice short nap will clear my head. "

he opened the door to his bedroom only to reveal Goku laying on the ouji's bed half-naked and sleep-making-out with one of

the pillows. The orange pillow. Vegeta's orange pillow.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! NA BATTE LO QUEN TATENOOOO! " he wailed, spinning around

and falling overdramatically to his kness, a spotlight hovering over him.

Mirai walked down the hallway, passing Vegeta'd overdramatic display followed by the open-door to the ouji's room

revealing Goku's sleep-making-out-session with Vegeta's pillow. The demi-saiyajin sweatdropped.

" I really need to get out more. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YAAAAAAAH! " Brolli let out a kick as he did his warm-ups in the training room of his new Capsule House, " Heh,

the Sparking Tournament is merely months away, Kyohaku! " he grinned, " I can't wait to do battle again! "

_:Yeah, you know Brolli, I've been meaning to ask you something:_ his tail said.

" Fire away. " the densetsu threw several punches into the air. He had experimented with punching bags only to find

there didn't exist a single punching device on Earth that he couldn't destroy with a single light hit to it; which both made

him proud at his strength and disappointed at the quality of training equipment Earth had to offer.

_:I was thinking, maybe you should take a break from dating for a while:_ Kyohaku said cautiously.

" Why? "

_:Well, I think you're still a little upset over losing Vejita to Kakarrotto and its affecting your dating choices:_

" It has NOT! I'm completely over Vejita-chan! Vejita is doomed to a life of Kakarrottodom and I could care less. "

he huffed.

_:All the girls you've dated so far have been short, brunette, and had names that start with V:_

" They have not! " Brolli stomped his foot, then quickly went through the list of his dates names only to sweatdrop

a moment later, " Aww dammit. " the densetsu sweatdropped, realizing his tail was right, " Fine. I'll stop searching for a

mate until I've gotten Vejita completely out of my system. Besides there aren't any women on this planet with ki powerful

enough anyway. I'll wait til I find a spaceship and leave the solar system to go looking for a mate. "

_:Good move:_ Kyohaku smiled, agreeing.

" Besides, " Brolli smirked, " I have much more important things to focus on; like destroying that sickening

Kakarrotto once and for all. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫VRRRRROM▫ " Chi-Chi slammed her foot on the gas as she drove off back to West City. She checked the clock on the

car, " Errr...I couldn't have been gone THAT long! " she sensed around for Goku's ki again only to gasp when she recognized

Vegeta's practically in the same room; and Goku's ki was giving off what felt like a romantic aura, " AAHH! " Chi-Chi cried

out, " OHHH OUJI I SWEAR IF YOU'RE UP HERE DOING THINGS TO MY GOKU-SA--PLATONICALLY OR OTHERWISE--RIGHT NOW I'LL-- "

" ▫WEEE-OOO▫ ▫WEEE-OOO▫ ▫WEEE-OOO▫ "

" --huh? " she blinked, then looked in her rearview mirror and just realized she'd went through a red stoplight; and

a police car was coming after her, " ...ohhh! Kuso... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Zzzz..mmmm...ZZzzz...MMMMmmm.. "

" Son-kun? "

" Zzzz... "

" Son-kun? " Bulma lightly prodded Goku in the back of the shoulder while Vegeta stood safely behind her, still

shellshocked from a combination of Turles's photos and seeing Goku kissing the ouji's own pillow in his sleep.

" Hm? " Goku stirred.

" Son-kun its time to wake up. " she said quietly.

The large saiyajin licked the pillow.

Vegeta's body went into frightened spasms behind Bulma.

" Shh, I'll buy you a new pillow I promise. " she smiled over her shoulder comfortingly at the ouji. Vegeta nodded

and hugged her tightly.

" Ohhh! " Goku said suddenly.

" EEP! " Vegeta clutched tighter, " WAKE HIM UP! QUICKLY BEFORE HE GIVES AWAY THE NAME OF WHOMEVER HE'S DREAMING

ABOUT WHICH IS CERTAINLY NOT ME! " the ouji panicked.

" You seem more paranoid than usual...did something happen? " Bulma asked him.

" ...I might've taken a small peek at Turles's collection of photos for that magazine he's now sending stuff into. "

the ouji twiddled this thumbs nonchalantly.

" Yes? "

" WHILE they were still on his computer. "

" ... " Bulma sweatdropped, " Vegeta you can't go logging on to other people's computers, that's an invasion of

privacy. How would you like it if someone were to sneak into your room and read your private typewriter-written

action/adventure story! " she exclaimed.

Vegeta stood there for a moment, " They'd say "WOW, not only is he handsome, unparalleled in strength, AND a genius,

but that Vegeta is some author!". "

" ... " an even larger sweatdrop appeared on Bulma's forehead, " You're off in your own little world sometimes,

aren't you? "

" Yes.. " Vegeta's cheeks flushed embarassingly, " But it's comfortable there, and relieves stress. "

" What I think you could use is a nice long nap to relieve your stress. One, because its not healthy for you to be

so on edge; and two, because you'd be a lot less susceptable to Turles or Chi-Chi's plots if you're well-rested. " she

instructed.

" Alright. " the ouji nodded, then glanced over at Goku for a moment. His whole face flushed red, " You wouldn't mind

if I take my nap in your bed, would you? "

" It's no problem at all. " Bulma laughed, then went back to lightly poking Goku, " Son-kun? "

Vegeta waddled out of the room and down the hall to Bulma's, still frazzled.

" ▫YAAAAAAAAAAAW--ack!▫ " Goku's eyes flew open when he yawned and almost inhaled half of the pillow in the process,

" ▫Blink▫blink▫ Gaaah- " the larger saiyajin spat the pillow out, then gasped when he realized who's it was, " Oooh, Veggie's

not going to like that. "

" Don't worry about it. I told him I'm going to get him a new pillow. " Bulma replied.

" OOH! Can I help you pick out a pillow for Veggie, Bulma! " Goku gushed, " A big puffy comfortable pillow for

Veggie to rest his lil Veggie-head on! " he clasped his hands together.

" That's a good idea...but for now, let's just let him rest. " she picked up the orange pillow, " You can help me

clean this off if you'd like. "

" Sure! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫SIGH▫ Well that was close. " Chi-Chi muttered as she staggered up to the front door of Capsule Corp with her

warning notice, " I really have to be more careful. " she sighed, then opened the door to find Goten and Trunks sitting there

on the living room couch staring wide-eyed at the tv, " Hey Goten! Trunks! Who's winning? " Chi-Chi smiled tiredly, coming

inside only to notice the ps2 controllers on the ground, " Hm? " she peered past them to see the screen.

" --a tournament so challanging only the strongest and most skillful fighters make it to the finals! " the Budoukai

Announcer was on the screen, " That's the "Sparking" tournament. All participants are to sign up upon arrival. Discounts

are available for all former finalists. We look forward to seeing you! "

" ... " Goten turned slowly towards Chi-Chi, then glomped her excitedly, " PLEASEKAASANPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE! " he

gushed, " PLEASE LET ME ENTER! "

" Umm...this is kinda of off-guard. " she sweatdropped.

Trunks smirked, " I'm entering. "

Goten blinked at him, then turned back to Chi-Chi, " But Trunks is entering! "

" Can I think this over first? "

" ...I guess. " the demi-saiyajin said.

" Good. " Chi-Chi put the slip away in her pocket, " I'm going to find your Toussan. " she sighed and headed down

the left hallway towards Goku's ki to find him and Bulma in the laundry room sitting on two chairs opposite the washing

machine.

" I didn't mean to scare Veggie honest I didn't! "

" Not your fault...what WERE you dreaming about anyway? "

Goku folded his arms in puzzlement, then unfolded his left arm and touched his forehead in puzzlement, " You know I

really can't remember? You 'n Veggie woke me up in the middle of it and I never remember my dreams if they get interupted. "

" I got a speeding ticket because you were **dreaming!** " a humongous sweatdrop appeared on the side of Chi-Chi's

head as she appeared in the doorway.

" Hi Chi-chan! " Goku waved happily to her.

" Hi Goku-san. " she waved back, then looked around curiously as she came inside, " What are you doing in here? "

" We're washing Vegeta's pillow. " Bulma motioned to the washer.

Chi-Chi bent down to see the glass window on the side of the machine, " He sleeps with his head on an **orange**

pillow. Lovely. " she dryly remarked, then paused, disturbed, " Wait, where IS the Ouji? Hasn't he been Goku-san's shadow

for the past couple months or so? "

" Veggie's napping in Bulma's room. " Goku nodded, " He's not feeling well. " the large saiyajin sniffled at the

thought of it:I hope Veggie'll still want to go visit Timeline 8 with me...:

" "Not feeling well" as in "The Ouji as a physical illness like a cold or the flu". Or "Not feeling well" as in

"The Ouji's had a major shot of anti-egotisticalness and fears he's losing the battle against me and or Turles". "

" The second one. " Bulma replied.

" Oh. " Chi-Chi said casually.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" I think I'll go check on the Ouji and see how he's doing-- " she grinned, turning around.

" --NO CHI-CHAN DON'T! " Goku cried out, grabbing her from behind.

Chi-Chi looked up at him incrediously, " Are, you trying to STOP me? "

Goku nodded ferociously. A sad pout still on his face, " Bulma told me when I woke up that Veggie's having

conflicting emotional problems where his Veggie-pride and his soft inner Veggie-squishiness are battling each other and.. "

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow.

" Well I didn't phrase it like that. " Bulma laughed nervously, " It's more he feels that because of his status as

The Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji that he should be the one in charge of his and Son-kun's platonic relationship. On

the other hand its very stressful for him because due to that status he also can never really "let his hair down" so to

speak. Relaxing and letting Son-kun take charge for a while--to Vegeta--would mean he'd be failing and a disappointment and

most of all, he'd need to be taken care of like an uke and looked after instead of leading. Vegeta's afraid if he were to

try out being the "platonic uke" that he might enjoy it, and his pride would never be able to live that thought down. "

" Ahh. " Chi-Chi nodded, " Never thought I'd say this but poor Ouji. " she frowned.

Goku sniffled and rubbed his nose.

" He's an uke who's been pressured into being a seme! " she said happily.

" WAAAH? " Bulma fell over. She got to her feet, " No that's not what I meant at all! Vegeta just has problems with

intense comfort because it makes him feel vulnerable. It's a backlash effect from him growing up enslaved by Freeza! It has

nothing to do with his position. "

" That is why we're letting Veggie cool down for a while. " Goku added, " Once he gets all his Veggiethoughts in

order he'll be back to normal and we can reward him with a brand new pillow! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" YAAH! HOOO! HAAAAAA! " Vegeta through several punches in the air as she stood before the mirror in Bulma's room

while in ssj2. The ouji puffed out his chest heroically and let out a threatening growl, then grinned and wagged his tail,

" Hahaha- now THAT'S the proud saiyajin no ouji I know! " he nodded contently.

" Hey Toussan? "

" Eh? " Vegeta looked over to see Trunks standing in the doorway, " Yes my son? "

" The Tenkaichi Budoukai people, they're having a new tournament called Sparking and it looks really challanging and

fun...can I enter? "

Vegeta's eyes widened, " A new tournament... "

" Please? " Trunks grinned cheesily.

" Hm. " Vegeta got on a serious face, " Yes Trunks, you may. But on one condition! "

" Hai? "

Vegeta smirked, " I get to enter too. "

The chibi grinned, " YAY! Oh thank you Toussan! " he glomped Vegeta quickly, then dashed out of the room, " Oh man

I can't wait to tell Goten! I knew it! "

A smile appeared on the Ouji's face. He clasped his hands together, " What wonderful luck! A chance to regain my

pride on the field of battle AND have a million people including Kakarrotto see me do it! " he then smirked, " Forget

sobbing over Turles's indestructible laptop; I have TRAINING to do! "

* * *

1:03 PM 6/18/2005  
**THE END!**

Chuquita: And thus ends the fic!

Vegeta: Shorter chapter than usual.

Chuquita: 48kb before replies...at least its not super-huge:)

Goku: YAY! New tournament!

Chuquita: Not only that but both Brolli and Turles are entering this one as well as the rest of you.

Vegeta: (pales)

Chuquita: And on that note, we're off to the reviewer-replies!

To BlackDragonFury: Good to hear from you again :D Veggie's still a little shaken up right now, but he will visit Timeline 8.

Probably in the next fic before the Tournament begins. Everyone does keep trying to mess with poor Goku's head. :( He needs

to figure out what HE wants. Hee- I replied to the ID part on DA. :) I'd like to be glomping or hugging him.

To Venum: Veggie could definately beat Turles in a videogame battle. Yeah, that one section of Part 3 was a little closer

than usual.

Vegeta: (grins) I admire your support for my natural semeness!

To RyukoVulpix: Yup! Mirai created that timeline as well :) Wow...that would make a LOT of timelines... Glad you like

Turles's evil schemes. More on Piccolo Sr will be revealed in an upcoming fic. Veggie's so creative isn't he? XD At least

Bulma has a theory on Vegeta. If only he'd sit down and let her evaluate him. Turles looking so much like Goku confused

Chi-Chi. Thanks! Ah, thank you for the help on the Sonic names. I always thought he was originally Dr Eggman...

To Afrodite: Glad you liked the twists! There's so many things going on in Goku's mind that the others aren't aware of

because he's censored by the rules. Aw, thanks. I like connecting the fics like that :)

To Kat-YaOi MaNiAc: Sorry the tape didn't work out for Turles. :D If it were going to I definately would've put up a warning

sign somewhere. The thoughts and words are funny XD Veggies.

To draco star home: Aww, so glad you like the Geta Comicstrip remake! I had fun drawing it and then comparing it to the older

version. :)

To The Big Boss: Yeah, that part went a little deeper than I expected. Sorry 'bout that. (sweatdrops)

To tea: Glad you liked it! Its because he's so Gokuish and because he also thinks Goku is a seme. Goku thought Veggie wanted

a baby and thought it'd make Veggie happy if he asked. Happy you liked Veggie 6 and Goku 6. Turles's Goku-ish appearance

kind of dampened Chi-Chi's plan for revenge.

To Piper-sama: I'm not quite sure how Goku thought that part out. Yeah, Chi-Chi's lightened up recently. Even she missed

Veggie somewhat while he was kidnapped. You can get your password back by filling out something on the login page. You just

have to know your account's mailing address. Happy early or belated Birthday then! Yeah it is the saiyajin saga. Goodluck

with Finals. :)

To GokuGirl: So happy you liked it! Yeah, I did notice that.

Vegeta: (grins) What I say about that is its a sign that Kakarrotto's finally realized that not only are Onna's rules

ridiculous and nonsensical, but that only I, his ruler and platonic-seme, can truely care for him and his peasant-needs.

Goku: (blink) ?

To Albino Black Sheep: So glad you liked it:D

To Maria S.: Timeline 8 was originally from a fic-challange that I wrote 2 years ago. It not even being on the site blends

in with the fact that it was so mysterious a timeline for a while. I can't wait to see the rest of the Birthday Bash:D

To SupersayiankingTommy: Glad you liked the chapter! I'll try to update soon.

To PiccoloDiamao: Happy you like the Piccolo Subplot. Their subplot continues in a future-fic as well. :)

To Zogeta: Veggie is so very stubborn isn't he?

Vegeta: Any help with my semeness is vastly appreciated. (nod)

To Zogeta: Glad you liked the chapter and subplot. Heh, Veggie was a little shocked, that's all XD Glad you enjoyed Turles's

plots as well.

To JustSomeGuy: Yes, Chi-Chi does have a problem. Veggie's denial and stubborness are pretty much all that was stopping

such a thing from occuring. If it was going to occur I'd have a warning sign before the scene. :)

To Orchideater: Heh, there'd definately be a warning sign if I were going to have Goku and Veggie break Rule 2. Veggie's

very jealous of his counterpart getting a female Goku. Happy you like the explaination.

To Omnimalevolent: So happy you like Turles! Hai, the heart-symbols don't show up in the review boxes for some strange

reason. That he has. :D Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Possibly.

To Alastair: So happy you enjoy the fic. Ooh, such cool names for Kayka's baby. :) We'll see the baby eventually. Yes, she

really does. She couldn't even bring herself to continue on with the revenge because of his Gokuesque features/voice.

To dakarne: Glad you liked it!

To Wolfcrysta: Hai, Veggie's jealous of Veggie 6. It's that easy when he looks near-identical to Goku. XD Kami still

doesn't trust Piccolo Sr because of the things he's done. Goku can be easily tricked sometimes because he's so trusting.

Chi-Chi tried to figure out a way to get back at Turles. Aw, hope you do find a way to fix your oekaki.

To Brollysmind: Glad you liked it!

Vegeta: Ah, ice-cream. :) (looks up) Kakarrotto was merely confused, that's all. Turles tricked him.

To Seto Kaiba's My Babe: Glad you liked the chapter! Chi-Chi's gonna be ok.

Chuquita: And that wraps up the fic! (waves to audiance) See you sometime next week with the start of the Sparking

tournament!

Vegeta: I bet I can win this time!

Goku: It's named after a new game coming out this winter :)


End file.
